


Handling It

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aro-Ace! Gajeel, M/M, Multi, Natsu also needs 3 types of chill the fuck out really, Natsu just needs a job not a big fucking flirt, Sting thinks he's a big bad boss, There are a whole lot of ships but Stingsu is the main here y'all, will update rating and tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting Eucliffe is known all throughout the fashion industry with his booming company "Sabertooth". He's good looking, rich, and surrounded by the only people he needs. 3 years ago his best and first love ended with mutual agreements; leaving him without an assistant and boyfriend. Under the recommendation of his good friend Laxus he hires the fiery Natsu Dragneel as his assistant, known for his temper and destructive behavior. Will this be an office romance or office disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi! So this is my first official multi-chaptered story on here so please treat me kindly, I've had this idea brewing for months because goddamn Sting in a suit being the boss? Sign me up (and Natsu as well). So I thought it'd be a perfect time to write about my now 'not so secret' ship! Enjoy!

_"I think we should break up."_

_"Funny, I was just starting to think the same thing, even now we're pretty in sync."_

_"Don't say that with such a sad face Sting..."_

_"Honestly I'm fine Rogue."_

_"Don't lie to me...please don't."_

_"If you want to go then you can do so, I can't force you to stay with me, your face says it all." A brief pause. "Your mind is made up huh?"_

**_"It is."_ **

**_"Then go."_ **

* * *

 

Sting awoke with a groan, holding his head as he sat up slowly, not wanting to agitate the headache.

_Honestly? This again?_

It's been 3 years since that time, so why was he remembering it so vividly now? It was so clear in his mind, as if the break up has just happened yesterday morning. Looking down at the plain light blue sheets, he smiled bitterly and laughed.

"Probably because today's the anniversary of the day he left me..." He snorted.

Slowly he rose, getting out of bed and walked over to the bathroom located in his large bedroom. It was honestly fit for a king and he loved it just as much as the pent house he lived in. The walls in his room were cream colored fitting nicely with the large dark oak bedframe, the bed set was subtle and simple somewhat like the personality of its owner, consisting of light yellows and blues. There was a large closet in the corner of the room that held most of his suits, ties, and business apparel. The large dresser that the flat screen TV rested above held his more casual clothes, neatly sorted out in different drawers, a habit he'd picked up from his ex. There was a medium sized window on the side wall with the curtains drawn shut, shrouding the room in a comfortable darkness suitable for this hangover. The carpet was a light blue to go with the theme the room set up and spotless. Once he reached the bathroom, Sting opened the cabinet above his sink pulling out aspirin and the cup that resided there. Downing two of the small pills with water he set the cup back in the cabinet and shut it as quietly as possible.

Really, how much did he drink last night with Minerva, Ogra, and Rufus? _Fuck he really didn't know._

Taking one look in the mirror at his reflection, he sighed. He looked awful in simple terms. The tired bags under his eyes, slight stubble around his face, and god this grieving look! He was Sting Eucliffe! Owner of one of the biggest worldwide fashion companies and the best damn boss in the world! The fuck was he sitting here pitying himself for? As he mentally gave himself a pep talk, his cell phone rang from the bedroom.

"Honestly who is bothering me this early in the morning?" He grunted exiting the bathroom and grabbing the device responsible for his now raging headache. Sliding to answer he put the phone to his ear and sighed. "Good morning, Eucliffe speaking."

"I would sure hope it was," His secretary and friend, Minerva snorted on the other line. "Little worried you were going to pick someone up with the state you were in."

"Come now Minerva you know I'm better than that," Sting grinned taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "Could it be you were getting a tad jealous~?"

"Oh not on your life," She stated bluntly. "Anyways, don't forget at 1:45 you have an interview with the guy who applied for the job as your assistant."

"Fuck that's today?" Sting asked groggily.

"Yes it's today and the fact you drank yourself into a stupor last night was one of the dumbest fucking decisions you could've made the day before hosting an interview," Minerva said. "Is it because of Rogue?"

"No I'm over it," He said rubbing his temples. "The break up, guess I miss him."

"Man the fuck up, get yourself together you've got half an hour to do whatever you need to then get your ass down here" She said.

"Are you really that eager to see me?" Sting teased.

"The sex really isn't that bomb," Minerva teased back. "But it has been a while."

"I like this side of you Minerva~" The blonde laughed. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Whatever floats your boat Eucliffe, see you at the office."

With that she hung up and Sting sighed. Oh right, he had the interview. He forgot someone sent him an application and resume for the position of his assistant under someone's suggestion...who was it again?  He supposed it was about time anyways; Rufus and Ogra had a lot to do as it was and Minerva was forever busy. Asking them to play his personal babysitting seemed a tad unfair. Then again no one could do the job better than...right no thinking about him. He went about his routine: showering, dressing, getting something to eat, and heading out to his car. He would be cutting it close at this point especially if traffic was bad. Much to his luck however, the ride over to the office was smooth and progressed with light traffic and good road conditions.

He arrived at 1:40, __seriously cutting it close__.

He entered the high rise building, greeting the receptionist before heading straight for the elevator to head to the 17th floor. Minerva was staring at the waiting room with Rufus over her shoulder and Sting cleared his throat.

"Isn't there something you two should be doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Apologies Sting, but the boy in the waiting in the office seems to have drawn some attention" Rufus nodded.

"Is he cute?" Sting asked.

"Young," Minerva pursed her lips, analyzing whoever was waiting behind the slightly opened door. "Don't fuck this one."

"Ohh boy you fuck one assistant and date him for 3 years and suddenly you're the talk of the office," Sting murmured. "Well I'll settle in and you can bring him back."

They nodded and Sting headed to his office, sitting down and sighing. He already had another headache and this interview was definitely going to be taxing. Why did he even schedule it for today? It _was_ his day off. Soon the door opened, Minerva gently speaking to whoever was entering and soon it closed again. He sat up to greet the person but his words caught in his throat.

Oh he was young alright, young and very nice to look at.

Sting checked him over. For one, he was standing awkwardly by the door, a hand over the strap of his messenger bag, a light pink dress shirt, and black slacks. What really caught his attention was the bright pink hair and the scarf wrapped securely around his neck, it was the middle of summer after all. His eyes roamed a bit longer than they should've and really he was not at fault here, that shirt was fitting and was giving him a good impression this boy worked out, to some degree at least.

"You don't have to be so awkward, please take a seat" Sting smiled gesturing to the chair in front of him, finally settling on looking him in the eyes. The boy nodded before walking over and taking a seat. "So let's start with your name, since well assuming you know mine."

"Ah...Natsu Dragneel" The boy replied.

Fuck him sideways that voice was gold, light but smooth with a hint of depth. 

"You're 22, going to Fairytail University? Any experience in business?" Sting asked looking over the application.

"Well...I worked part time at a Cafe as a waiter and then in retail" Natsu said.

 "Uh huh...so what made you apply for the job as my assistant, though you don't really have any competition here," Sting shrugged slightly. "But I'm curious."

"Ah I heard about it through a friend, uhm...Laxus Dreyer" His confidence was wavering slightly, how cute.

"Oh _you're_ the favored suggestion he sent over for me," Sting laughed. Of course, leave it to Laxus. "The one with the temper and issue of destruction."

"Is that what he--" It was obvious to see the irritation on the other's face as Sting recounted what Laxus had told him about the boy. Apparently his temper and destructive habits would get the best of it and not everyone was willing to put up with someone like that in a workplace, especially when he was angry. "I mean, is that so?"

"Relax, relax I'm not going to conjure up my own thoughts about you but I would like to get to know you better through working with you and he also mentioned giving you a place to stay" Sting hummed. "Would you be fine with those conditions?"

"I don't really..." He paused before looking down in almost defeat. "Those are fine conditions; I just really need this job."

"Evidently, your tempter and destruction have gotten you fired from everything else" Sting murmured aloud. Natsu threw a glare his way but quickly fixed himself up. He promised Laxus he would play nice and work well for Sting and if he and Freed hadn't taken care of him up until now he'd definitely throw a punch this smug bastard's way. So he just nodded. "Well then, I'll hire you" Sting said setting the paper down and grabbing a pen and blank sheet of paper, beginning to write. "I'll give you a week to settle down and move whatever you would like to this address, work will start at 8:30 am exactly but I'll fluctuate the schedule to fit around your classes at the University so you aren't overworked, lastly we _will_ be working on that destructive temper of yours as much as I like a challenge."

"Fine by me" Natsu said, taking the paper from him.

"And one more thing before you go!" Sting grinned leaning close to him and extending his hand. " _Welcome to Sabertooth_ ~"

Natsu most certainly wanted to gut this bastard, Laxus was really stretching this deal. However he needed the money and didn't want to burden Freed and Laxus any longer so he sucked up his pride and shook the blonde’s hand.

"Glad to be here."


	2. I Don't Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu shares his feelings about his new boss so far, Gray listens.

_That smug bastard._

Those were the only words that filled Natsu's rage induced mind. Yes, he was a big shot in the fashion industry, yes he was somewhat attractive, and yes he had money and power. But, that arrogant attitude and the outright teasing he'd done in his own office was cutting it so close. Natsu only wished he had goddamn classes today, just to omit the interview from earlier. This morning he woke up earlier than usual (twelve to be exact, and it was Freed who'd gotten him up), dressed as nicely as he could, and practiced for a good 10 minutes not showing how much he really didn't want to be in that interview, but Freed was so encouraging and he really did owe Laxus, and so he went. Fast forward to getting there, the fucking boss was late to his own interview, then the whole interview in itself and UGH!

He was really fucking annoyed.

Pulling out his phone, Natsu punched in his pin, unlocking it and opening his messages. There was only one thus far from his best friend, Gray.

* * *

 

**From: Icebox**

**To: Me**

_How did the interview go champ?_

Leave it to him to sound so sarcastic even in a text message. Standing at the bus stop that would take him home he began typing.

**From: Natsu**

**To: Icebox**

_I want to punch my new boss in the fucking face really._

It wasn't long before his phone vibrated again and Natsu whined slightly, not wanting to answer so soon. Luckily the bus was coming and he boarded, finding a seat towards the back he sat down and put in his headphones, getting lost in the music before finally checking the message.

**From: Icebox**

**To: Me**

_Already? You just met him goddammit give him a chance or something where is your chill exactly_

**From: Natsu**

**To: Icebox**

_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND GRAY!!!! Like yes good impressions or w/e are cool he was just openly flirting with me trying to annoy me, I'm going to punch him I s2g_

**From: Icebox**

**To: Me**

_Really? About time someone showed some interest in you :P let it go it's over for today plus didn't Laxus say he was supposed to be a p okay guy maybe he was just trying to rile you up and bring you out of your shell._

**From: Natsu**

**To: Icebox**

_Thanks for ur help fuck face are u busy today_

**From: Icebox**

**To: Me**

_Nah I'll come by to pick u up and we can hang out and you can tell me all about ur new flirty boss_

* * *

 

Rolling his eyes, Natsu smiled and pocketed his phone, ringing the bell and getting up to make his way to the door as the bus approached his stop. Finally. Getting off the bus, Natsu started his walk home, relieved to just be away from that guy.

"I'm back!", he announced shutting the door behind him. "Guys?"

"Oh, how'd the interview go?", Freed called from upstairs. "Not too bad?"

"I wanted to gut him like a fish, but y'know that's not how you get a job," Natsu grumbled as Freed laughed. "But other than that, I'd say it went pretty well he said I was hired."

"That's good, I completely understand your first impression of him - I felt the same way" He said rolling his eyes. "He's a bit much but I promise he doesn't do anything with ill intentions."

"Oh boy that's renewed my liking for him," The younger snorted sarcastically. "Laxus here so I can tell him?"

"Should be back soon," Freed sighed leaning on the banister of the stairs. "That's what he said but you know once he gets together with Bixlow and Evergreen who knows what kind of trouble he'll find himself in, I only stayed back to see how the interview went."

"I could've just texted the results of it to you," Natsu said setting his bag down, taking his shoes off. "Really you didn't have to stay."

As Freed was about to defend his case, the door opened once again and Laxus came in, throwing his coat haphazardly onto the couch and looking up to an amused Natsu and annoyed Freed. "Laxus we go through this every time-!", Freed began.

"Love you, treasure you, and heard you were hired," Laxus brushed off the scolding he was no doubt about to receive he shifted his attention to Natsu who only shrugged.

"Well gee willikers I was going to be the one to tell you but whatever okay," he shrugged, pulling his phone out and checking it.

"Sting texted me like the minute you left his office telling me he hired you and was really looking forward to it," the blonde mused. "I know you of all people wanted to tell him to stick it."

"Honestly I did, but you know I'm doing this for you two so that you can be married, happy, and without me bugging you—plus this address is closer to the University; I don't mind moving out," Natsu replied shrugging. "Honestly it's okay."

"Feels kind of weird, you moving out," Laxus said resting an arm atop of the shorter boy's head and leaning on him. "Cos I remember when you were just a trouble-making 14-year-old in foster care, and now look! You're here with us, grown up at 22-years-old! Where did the eight years go, I wonder!"

"You are acting like you will not see me anymore, I'm literally 10 minutes away at your friend's house!" he groaned irritably. "Freed for the love of god please."

"I'm actually with him on this," The other laughed slightly. "Sorry, it will be a bit strange without your presence around, are you sure you're actually okay with going there?"

"I'll be fine! Plus I'm going to be his personal assistant, what better way to get to know if you hate someone than by living with them—you two taught me that," Natsu teased before Laxus flicked his forehead. "Ow!"

"Don't be a smartass," he snorted. "Sting has his ups and downs, but I think the two of you are more similar than you might think right now."

" _That's_ gonna make me like him for sure," Natsu rolled his eyes, checking his phone again and grinning. "Also, hanging out with Gray for a bit so I'll be home to do the rest of my packing in like an hour or two."

"Or 3, you two are known to cause a whole lot of trouble," Freed sighed rubbing his temples. "Please do not get into any stupid situations."

"No promises," Natsu mused putting his shoes on and heading over to the door. "See you two and please give me a heads up if you're going to bang—last week still haunts me."

Freed openly flushed red as Laxus gave him a smug look shrugging slightly. Natsu shook his head and snorted, opening the door and heading out to meet Gray. The blue Kia Rio was something he'd always associated with a good time; Gray had been his best friend since they were little clicking easily with him and admittedly making his brother a tad jealous. Admittedly, as children Natsu and his brother weren't close at all. They were split up and put in different foster homes. The weird part is that they now attended the same college, his brother just a year older.

"So where are we going to cause trouble today while you talk?" Gray asked as he got in the car.

"Gino's, I'm in the mood for a bacon cheeseburger and milkshake honestly," Natsu sighed shutting the door and pulling his seatbelt on.

"That bad? Man I hope you don't plan to also commit murder on a full stomach, he just hired you," Gray laughed backing out of the driveway and starting off to the restaurant of choice.

"Ugh he's just so goddamn...fucking… a lot of words Gray! He is a lot of words!" Natsu huffed irritably."I just don't know how to describe him really."

"Sounds pretty cool, who are you working for again?" Gray asked.

"Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe" He grumbled.

At the company and boss's name, Gray turned to look at him astonished. He blinked not once, not twice, but three times before starting to drive again as the light turned green.

"Sabertooth? You're working at fucking Sabertooth!?", he asked. "And they actually hired you?!"

"Thank you for believing in me asshole."

"I mean, yes I believe in you, but Natsu, this place is like high-class worldwide and all that other shit, Sting is so famous and known throughout the world, I'm surprised you didn't crack under the pressure of meeting him," Gray explained pulling into the parking lot.

"Because I don't give a shit, rich or not I'll still punch him in the face," Natsu grunted.

Gray rolled his eyes. Typical Natsu. The two boys got out and headed into the restaurant to eat. They ordered and paid, picking a table by the window to sit at. In that time, Gray took a moment to look his friend over. They had been friends for so long now and honestly not a thing had changed. Well, aside from the whole growing up aspect, but generally, things were just the same as they always had been. Dark blue eyes watched as the boy across from him happily sipped at his milkshake, all the previous hostility and tensions slipping away from his face.

“Now to open this question, dude why didn’t you tell me you were working for a guy like him! Lucy would flip out!” He finally spoke again.

Black eyes sharpened as Natsu leaned back in his chair, an irritated look crossing his face. “I wasn’t really paying attention, he’s a friend of Laxus’s so I figured he was more like him but nooo he had to be some big shot flirty, calm and collected jerkhole.”

“Really? A jerkhole?” Gray snorted as the waitress set their food down, telling them to enjoy their meal. “Honestly you just met him and you only have to see him at work.”

At this he laughed. It was bitterly sarcastic, as Natsu tended to be, complete with another look of irritation, “No I’m also going to live with him because I want to give Laxus and Freed their space, he agreed when Laxus asked about it, and this ass lives pretty close to the University.”

“You are living with him too! Natsu, why do you of all people get to live this bullshit movie star life? There are so many people that deserve this more than a short angry pink haired boy.”

“Fuck you too” Said boy snorted. They ate and talked about the rest of the day. While Natsu was going through his interview, Gray had but a few stories to share from his job at Coldstone Creamery. Natsu loved all the “work stories” from Gray, really he did. He saw the majority of events on Snapchat but the best ones were always the ones told to him. They talked through their meal, continuing even after they were done. Really, in between classes and now work, this was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT IT'LL GET LONGER I SWEAR!!


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day begins, and Natsu is tired of this man already.

As they say, all good things must come to an end.

In Natsu's case? That good thing was sleep. Today, as the alarm on his phone said, was his first official day working for Sabertooth. Hooray. Lying in bed for another five minutes, he summoned his will to get up and get started with the day. The weather was going to be nice, his classes were going to go smoothly, and then...it was work. Sting did stick to his promise of fluctuating the work hours around his university schedule. For that, Natsu supposed, he wasn't that bad of a person; until he opened his fucking mouth of course. Safe to say, he already chalked his first day up to be a slightly bad experience, and was prepared for the worst. He showered, gathered his books and bag, and headed downstairs.

Freed was rarely seen before the afternoon and Laxus rarely was out of bed before then unless work or the gym permitted. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and grabbed his keys before leaving out and heading to the bus stop just up the street. Gray would have probably given him a ride, but he'd rather not wake him considering he started with early morning classes.

"What a dumbass," he thought to himself. "Who even picks 8 am classes?"

The bus arrived shortly, and he boarded - picking a spot near the back to sit down and putting his headphones in for the duration of the ride. He was used to this same routine of watching the city pass while blaring music. The bus stopped to pick up more people, university students he recognized among others and someone very familiar. They approached, spotting the empty seat next to him and sat down. Natsu grinned, pulling out his earphone, then leaning close to them.

"Good morning!" he announced, not too loudly, but loud enough to disturb someone that no doubt just woke up.

"Please shut up," Zeref grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "You are too loud for a Monday morning."

"I know I am! Rise and shine, it's only 11:48 am!" Natsu continued to tease and annoy the other, showing no signs of stopping. "You look twice as evil this morning, your art project have you up late again?"

"The damn paper due for it did," Zeref grunted. "It reached 1:30 am by the time I decided 'fuck it' and went to lay down and wallow in self-pity."

"I told you not to stay up so late," Natsu pointed out. "And wasn't it me that said get a jump on it two weeks before? I believe I was."

"Fuck off," he yawned, shifting so he could lay his head on Natsu's shoulder.

"Oh my god no, I'm not going to be your pillow on the bus!" he groaned. "Zeref move!"

"I'm the older brother, I can do what I please" he stated.

"Oh my goddd, I can't stand you," Natsu groaned.

Of course he didn't mean this, they were brothers. Admittedly, he was glad he and Zeref were closer now than they were as children and teenagers. They didn't fight as often, in fact they knew more about one another now than they did then after coming to the conclusion if they had only each other; they should make it work. The rest of the ride was full of Zeref's soft snores and the occasionally ding of the bell to signal a stop. The usual routine. Natsu pulled the bell as the bus approached the university, gently shaking Zeref to alert him it was time to get off. Other students began gathering their things, some looking just as tired as Zeref did. All-nighters, most definitely.

"It's the afternoon but it feels like the ass crack of dawn," he grumbled. "I hate it."

"Oh come on, don't put your bad vibes on me I feel kind of good today!" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Is there anything that will put a smile on your face?"

"Coffee," he replied bluntly. "A fuckton of it."

"Could it be you just have to get your daily dose of Ms. Mavis Vermillion before you continue on with your day?" Natsu teased.

Zeref narrowed his eyes causing the other to grin. Mavis was part of the reason, yes, but more importantly, he needed the coffee if he wanted to survive his classes. Natsu was grinning smugly as they made their way over to the small café on campus. The smell of coffee overpowered anything else as they stepped in, bringing the sense of comfort to them both. There were a few students already here, most likely with the same ideas, and the counter was busy as always. They made their way over to get in line, waiting patiently.

"So despite keeping you up all night, how does your project look?" Natsu questioned. "You never sent me a picture."

"Oh, hold on, I have it," Zeref murmured, pulling out his phone and moving up in line when prompted. "It was a bitch to paint this big ass canvas and then lug it to class let me tell you."

"I honestly feel bad for your dorm mate," Natsu laughed leaning over his brother's shoulder. "which I could've been, had someone told me they were staying in the campus dorms!"

"I like to believe we're closer because we don't live together" Zeref snorted, slipping his phone into the other's hands. "There it is."

"Oh wow, that's beautiful" Natsu murmured.

It was easy to see the paint streaks all over the floor, along with abused paintbrushes, colorful water, and the giant canvas in the center of it all. Zeref had painted a large tree, the colors being a mix of greens, pinks, oranges, and yellows - that being just for the leaves. The background radiated light with the mix of yellows, oranges, and whites. Honestly it was a gorgeous piece, Natsu only wished he had the art skills to describe it properly.

"Mavis was the first to see it," Zeref added taking his phone as Natsu handed it to him. "I painted it because I thought of her."

"Did you tell her that?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"No I did not and you won't speak about it," he said pointedly, now whispering as they approached the counter where Mavis was taking orders with a smile. "If I wanted her to know, I would've told her by now."

"No you wouldn't have," Natsu snorted. "You so wouldn't have! You avoid anything involved with showering her in the affection you want to! You want her but you won't make a move to pursue her!"

"Lower your voice!" Zeref hissed, shoving him gently.

"You have it so bad for her," Natsu cooed, smiling smugly. "It's your turn anyways, I'll wait by the door."

"Whatever, you don't want anything?" Zeref snorted, looking back at him.

"Nah, I ate before I left for once. You go ahead and be the smooth grand master," Natsu snapped in his direction, moving to take a seat by the door.

The morning crowd was always so quiet.

_"Figures,"_ Natsu thought, amused. _"Everyone's dead inside from binging weekend assignments."_

He pulled out his phone, checking for any morning messages, only to scowl a second later.

* * *

 

From: Eucliffe

To: Me

**Don't forget to be here on time after classes, wouldn't want to make your first day impression a bad one right~?**

It was only the afternoon, and he was already dreading the day. Not only were the final plans to move in with this jackass coming to a close, but already he hated this man. Honestly, what did he do to deserve this kind of treatment?

From: Me

To: Eucliffe

**I know, I won't be late...I'll catch an early bus or try to at least.**

From: Eucliffe

To: Me

**First lesson, trying is not always achieving - on time or not at all.**

* * *

 

Was this guy just the epitome of sass in the morning? In any case, he was done texting this guy. A knock on the table brought his attention back, Natsu looked up to see Zeref with a cup in hand looking less annoyed. Standing, he pocketed his phone and followed him out the café. Zeref was quiet as he sipped his coffee, and Natsu knew better than to try to strike up a conversation while he was sipping. He gently nudged Zeref with his elbow when it came time to split, making a simple hand gesture that the other returned. Yawning, he entered the building and walked to his first class of the day. Though he was smart, lecture after lecture got tiresome. Pursuing a degree in Communications, Media Study specifically, required all the focus and social interaction he could muster. It was tiresome but he loved it.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out to him, jogging down the hall."Are you walking to class?"

"Yeah, I can't stop to model things for you today - big important lecture," He said, smiling apologetically at her. "I did see Mirajane at the café if that's who you're looking for."

"Exactly who I was looking for!" Lucy whined. "I need her to check out my newest design...!"

"Stop whining, you're a young adult now!" Natsu laughed patting her on the shoulder. "We're not in highschool anymore babe."

"I know, I get to sleep less but I still feel slightly free," she snorted. "Anyways, can you come afterwards? I know our schedules are set up the same you're done all your classes around four right?"

"Not today," Natsu snorted. "Gray didn't tell you someone hired me?"

"No! Ugh, before you go to work give me a summar- wait, are you taking the bus there?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I'll give you a ride! Tell me then!" she called, making her way down the hall. "Parking lot four o' clock on the dot!"

"Got it!" Natsu called, laughing slightly, turning in the opposite direction to head to his class.

He loved Media Studies, they were fascinating especially when it came to his history courses. He nearly zoned out during the lecture however, dreading the day to come. He had two new projects to start on, an interview to conduct, on top of reviewing article columns for the campus newspaper. Today was chalking up to a _fine_ one.

* * *

 

From: Eucliffe

To: Me

**Did I ever ask what you majored in?**

* * *

 

Does this man even quit, they literally met one another over the weekend and he's already blowing up his phone. _What the fuck_. Taking a deep breath as he made his way across campus, Natsu unlocked his phone to reply.

* * *

 

To: Eucliffe

From: Me

**No i don't believe you did, is it really import?**

From: Eucliffe

To: Me

**No I'm just very curious about my assistant and soon to be flatmate's day to day education.**

What a nosey fucking guy. Natsu opened the door, proceeding down the hall to his second to last class as he texted back. This man obviously had too much free time right now.

From: Me

To: Eucliffe

**If you simply /must/ know im majoring in Communications, Media Studies branch.**

From: Eucliffe

To: Me

**Interesting, you don't seem like the communications type though. I may just be extending on first impressions, I'll see you soon ♡**

* * *

 

" _Fuck_ your stupid heart," Natsu hissed, resisting the urge to smash his own phone against the nearest brick wall.

Sting was annoying, plain and simple. He didn't even need to know him for more than five minutes to know it. He was too flamboyant and out there. But that is not to say he wasn't as well, Sting was his own breed of flamboyance. It sucked even more he was about to spend at least five hours with this flirtatious fuck.

_Today was a great one_.

The lecture wasn't as long this time; it was probably due to the piles of articles that needed to be reviewed and discussed. If there was anything he loved more, it was always discussion. It was probably because he loved talking, explaining, analyzing... it was all so fascinating. He gently nodded to the beat of the song coming out of each earbud, typing away on his own laptop, and adding pictures he'd taken prior to the start of class. As much as he loved talking, sitting with only his music and laptop was comfortable too.

"And remember to review and re-submit your articles by tonight," his professor's voice filled his ears as the music faded out. "Because some of you seem to struggle with non-specified deadlines; for God's sake, you're all adults now."

Oh, the same lecture. Zoning out again, Natsu packed up his things, waiting patiently for the bell. Lucy was all the way back in the Arts building, so he had to time to make a straight beeline for the parking lot. Cool. He texted Zeref, acknowledging the latter had classes for the next two hours, and headed out the minute the annoying ding reached his ears.

"To the parking lot," he murmured, pulling out his phone to skip to a different song while he walked.

He was _honestly_ dreading this work day. He made his way to the parking lot, occasionally nodding or waving to people he knew. Lucy was jogging towards him from the opposite direction, grinning wildly.

"Are you ready to tell me all about your new job!" she asked excitedly, unlocking the pure white Nissan Altima.

"I don't even want to go to my job," Natsu scoffed, getting into the passenger's side and shutting the door. "My boss is fucking annoying and I've only known him for three goddamn days Lucy!"

"Is he cute? Attractive~?" she asked, sticking the keys in the ignition, only to be cut off.

"Fucking annoying," Natsu stressed. "He's the flamboyant, out there, irritatingly flirtatious type."

"Are you sure you're not judging too quickly?" Lucy questioned, backing out of her parking space.

"He was blowing up my phone all day long!" Natsu emphasized with hand gestures. "I have met this man once-- make a turn here."

"Where exactly are you working anyways?" she asked, turning on her blinker. "All Gray said was _'you're gonna really hate him this time'_ , and some other stuff I just zoned out on because Loke was texting me."

"Lovely impression of the ice queen," Natsu snorted, scrunching his face up as the large corporate building came into view. "Just kind of swing close to the sidewalk; I get out here."

"Oh okay well you....Sabertooth?!" In an instant, large brown eyes were boring into coal black and for once; Natsu was a little terrified.

"Yes, Sabertooth, and I'll tell you more about your dickhead idol after I clock out," he snorted, shutting the door. "Love you Luce!"

"We are talking about this later!" she mouthed, not bothering to roll the window down.

He laughed and turned to head inside. Even if he couldn't stand the man he was working under, it didn't change that the building was very impressive. From its size to the interior, it was absolutely stunning. He recalled the floor he was directed to the day of the interview, and pressed the button. He probably looked so out of place with his casual clothing... well, he was just coming from class. He pressed the play button on his phone again, allowing the music to make the transition easier and less quiet. Everything was so professional here, it was like stepping into a different reality. A reality where he, yet again, stuck out like a sore thumb. The doors opened, men and women piling in and pressing their designated floor's button, chatting casually. A few glanced him over, looks of disapproval and criticism painted on their faces. Whatever, he was used to it. Getting out on the seventeenth floor, he proceeded to where he'd met Sting during his interview.

"4:10, I'm impressed," Sting commented, stepping out of his office upon his arrival. "That is an excellent first impression Dragneel."

"I got a ride from a friend," Natsu mumbled, trying to keep his voice friendly and professional. "So, what am I doing today?"

"Well, of course as my assistant you'll be doing a lot, from scheduling interviews to filing papers, so it's quite a broad level of things," Sting explained. "First off, you have to meet those you will be working with."

"Sounds reasonable enough," he shrugged.

Sting had brought him to the same people he had seen when he arrived. He looked around at them, feeling even more out of place. Nice. Minerva reminded him of Laxus, just a little though. If anything, she kind of scared him...not like Erza scare, but close. Then there was Rufus, who spoke as if he was putting on a show. It was a little amusing and he was very nice, but he could do without it. Bixlow was a flamboyant one, not Sting flamboyant but...a little bit like Gray. Who else was left? Oh right, the quiet guy. Orga was...pretty reserved, quieter than the other three for sure. However, there was something about him too that struck Natsu as odd.

"There was another, but she's currently gone abroad," Sting replied lazily. "But for when she comes back, her name's Yukino."

"Okay," Natsu nodded, turning to his newly introduced co-workers. "Um...I'm Natsu and starting today I'll be working with you."

"Well aren't you just a little ball of politeness," Minerva teased. "Welcome to the team kid, though I'm sure a young thing like yourself won't last long."

"Minerva he hasn't even been here a day," Rufus chided. "please save your rude behavior for a month in."

"Honestly, can you go a day without making someone new cry?" Sting joked. "And he's my assistant, so I'll be doing the bullying."

"You can try it," Natsu thought irritably, watching them interact.

He really wanted to get this day over and done with. Sting decided to give him a tour of the building instead of an actual assignment, which he supposed was nice... but he'd rather not spend four hours walking around with him and listening to him speak. Though he did have a nice voice. He was discussing the company's history now, but Natsu wasn't even listening. He was kind of curious about what happened to his last assistant; Laxus didn't extend on the topic when he asked.

"I can tell when you're not listening to me, Dragneel," Sting mused getting close to his ear. "Pay attention or you might miss something important."

Jumping back in surprise, Natsu held his ear, blush creeping up his neck and spreading to his cheeks. What was wrong with this guy. Did he just treat everyone this way?! Glaring at his back as they walked, he furthered his hatred.

"What's so important about this tour?" he muttered, following behind him.

"Sometimes I just like bragging about how far I've come," Sting mused, looking back at him with interested blue eyes. "And I was told you like history."

Damn Laxus to hell.

"It's... interesting," Natsu muttered, looking at the hallway instead of the blond in front of him. "You have a lot of awards."

"Of course! We wouldn't be the most popular company without them!" Sting boasted. "But actually, aside from this display, most of my meetings are held on this floor instead of my office because the conference rooms are here, so remember that."

Natsu nodded, making a mental note that floor twenty-two was the conference floor."Anything else?"

"I like my coffee with a loooot of cream and sugar," Sting was teasing him again. "so you might want to check that too."

"I'm your _assistant_ , not your _coffee courier_ ," Natsu snapped; just when he thought they were getting along too. What a pity.

Sting let out a laugh, it sounded like something that had been held in for years. In any case, it sounded fresh and renewed. "I'm really going to enjoy your company around here," he continued to laugh. "Honestly I am."

"Quit laughing at me!" Natsu snapped.

"You're just so easy to bully, it's amazing honestly," Sting let out a breath of relief, calming down from his laughter.

"My patience is already wearing thin and I've known you for three days now," Natsu stated. "That's not a good thing.

"It's actually kind of nice," Sting grinned. "I've never had someone hate me so much after a first impression, it's _refreshing_."

"You're such a weird guy," Natsu snorted. "Are we done with this tour?"

"I suppose we are for now," Sting hummed, cutting through a long hallway that led back to the elevators. "I have some papers in my office that need to be organized and filed, so that's your job of today."

"That's fine," he shrugged, before stopping. "Wait a moment, just how many papers am I organizing and filing?"

"You're going to love it here," Sting grinned smugly as they stepped in the elevator.

"You're actually the worst," Natsu snapped. "I take back my nice thoughts about you."

"As I've been told," Sting was still grinning, before his face fell into playful shock. "Whaaat! You had a nice thought about me? Oh do share!"

"I'm sorry _sir_ , I have papers to file." In an instant, he was out of the elevator and in Sting's office, starting on the stack of papers.

_He really couldn't stand that guy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this very late update but it's 13 pages and I want to try to make the chapters long from here on at, thank you for waiting for so long and comments are always appreciated~


	4. Important Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu has an important question after a series of events in the office, just what was this assistant to Sting anyway?

Admittedly, working for Sting wasn't as bad as it could've turned out to be. Though annoying, the blond was fairly easy to get along with. Natsu almost felt bad for ending Monday's work day with calling him an annoying jackass. Almost, at least.

“So Dragneel, where do you go to school?” Minerva spoke up, filing her nails at her desk.

She always looked so intimidating. Maybe it was the make up… or maybe it’s just the eyes? Probably the eyes. They looked so sharp he felt like he was being glared at constantly. Nevertheless, there was something gorgeous there too. Even still, she really did look like she’d tear him apart given the chance. That was a really scary thought.

“Uh… Fairy Tail University, I’m a Junior,” he answered, tapping at the laptop keys.

"Majoring in?" Rufus inquired.

"Media Studies," He answered, getting up and knocking on Sting's door. "It's 4:30, meeting time."

"Uggghh..." A loud groan came from behind the door, followed by the sound of things falling to the floor.

Natsu stood in front of the door unamused. He took back his earlier statement — he was still an annoying jackass.

"Come on, sooner you go, sooner you can come back to laze around your office," Natsu sighed.

He still had a review due by 5pm and he was wasting time with this already. Sting emerged soon, fixing his tie and trying to fix his hair. He had been sleeping in his office, no doubt about it. It was amazing, even disheveled he still looked like a model or a movie star… damn that was pissing him off. Natsu scrunched his face up slightly, refusing to fall for those good looks so easily. Sting was still Sting. Annoying as ever.

"Rough night?" Rufus mused.

"I'm trying my best," Sting snorted, eying Minerva. "Can you make the call up to the office to tell them I'm on my way?"

"On it."

With that, Sting left the room, heading down the hall and leaving Natsu with his… co-workers. Technically he was free from work, so back to the article review. He could feel the eyes on him, and to be quite frank he liked being in Sting's office rather than outside of it. The atmosphere was really weird when he left… he felt out of place. The kind of out of place that was… noticeable. It's like everyone knew he didn't belong in a place like this. Not to mention Sting never really said anything about his worn jeans and t-shirt style, so he assumed he was free to keep doing it.

"Dating anybody?" Minerva's sudden question made him jump and almost spill soda across his keyboard, honestly! This woman picked really inconvenient times to question him!

"I-Is it important?" he asked. "No, I'm just curious," she hummed resting her chin on folded hands, looking at him with sharp eyes.

"Well oh..." Natsu chewed on his bottom lip some.

In retrospect, he guessed he was single. Gray would probably fall under the category of an "ex" since that was the first person he dated back in high school...and he was never really interested in pursuing anyone else. Lucy was like a sister to him, Lisanna too, and Erza and Jellal have been together since what— middle school? _“She's not my type anyway,”_ Natsu thought scrunching up his face. “ _No offense to her, she's gorgeous — just not the kind I want.”_

"I'm single," he finally answered, "by choice if that was going to be your next question."

"By choice, huh? Is anyone… interesting to you?" she asked, never letting up her sharp stare.

_Was she testing him?_

No... this looked more like an evaluation. She was sizing him up. What was on her mind about him? Oh wait… he knew that critical look, the one boring into him. Thinking he was about to steal something. "I'm not interested in Sting if that's another question you wanted to ask at any point," he blurted out, immediately regretting the decision the moment she glared at him, her face swelling in embarrassment and anger at this point. Yeah, bad idea.

"Good, because there won't be another incident like the last time," she snapped quickly, "so you'd be better off staying that way."

No one else said anything. He assumed they were all thinking the same thing. Sting was attractive sure, but dating the annoying jackass? He'd rather swallow a box of nails. You know what? Make it rusted nails at that. He would rather do that willingly than go on a single date with him. He was flamboyant, annoying...what else? He was sure anything loud and obnoxious fit Sting's character. Then again… he had a cool side to him. You know it, the kind of guy that visits your school or something and talks about how they made it to success. Then encourages you, because now that you've heard their story you can do anything! What a joke.

"Trust me, if you think I'm going to pursue him know I'd rather cut my tongue off," Natsu grunted, "and that's just first impression."

"Quite graphic don't you think?" Rufus mused. "I think you two could work well together — you both have that kind of personality."

"You both are pretty hot-headed," Ogra stated, "it's kind of astounding the two of you don't get along as well as you should."

Natsu snorted. They probably knew Sting better than he did but that guy seemed to always keep his cool, even coming out of his office all tired and disheveled. To him, they were total opposites. He was the "bad seed", too hot-headed, too violent, all that good stuff. The one getting sent home from school early in his teenage years for picking fights or getting into them. Suspensions, fired — all that. Sting didn't seem like the type so he couldn't find a common ground. Of course, this could just be his judging a book by the cover things. Who cares. He sure as hell didn't. The chatter ceased when the door opened again and Sting came in.

"Natsu, did you finish filing the contact list I asked about?" Sting questioned.

"Yeah it should be on your desk by the computer," Natsu stated, shutting his laptop after receiving the email of confirmation from his professor about the article. Sting nodded, going into his office waving his hand as a gesture. "You come along too."

"Why?" Natsu grunted, still packing up and following him into the office.

"Because I need company, why else?" Sting teased, laughing as the scowl crossed his face.

"First of all let's go back to — I am your assistant, not your company," he rolled his eyes, shutting the office door behind him.

"Awe come now, don’t you enjoy my company at all?" Sting questioned.

"Quite reluctantly," Natsu replied quickly, starting to organize the papers stacked by his desk. "I have one question though, personal."

"Ohhh, a personal question all for me?" Sting grinned looking up from the computer. "Shoot."

"What happened to your last assistant that you need me?"

"That's one hell of a question, I thought you hated me," Sting leaned back in his chair, looking him over as he organized papers. "Why do you care?"

"It seems to be a sensitive subject," Natsu shrugged, "so rather than being nosy and asking around, I wanted to go straight to the source."

"What a clever thing you are, do you really want to know that badly?" Blue eyes locked with determined black.

"Of course."

"What do I get in return for telling you?" Sting was giving him a smug look now.

"What do you want?" Natsu was now looking at him almost...concerned.

The look he was giving him was the normal stupid and cocky one but...edgier. Or something like that. However, on Sting's end, it surprised him. He figured Natsu was the type to shrug it off without needing to know if he had to do something for it. Well this was… interesting now. He had yet to see every side of this boy but this determined "need to know" side of him was pretty nice. Cute even. Turning his chair from side to side some he made a noise to indicate he was thinking.

"Hm, what do I, the great Sting, boss of all bosses, want?" he teased, watching Natsu grow annoyed by the second. "How about dinner?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then you don't want to know that badly." Natsu scrunched up his face, once again annoyed by the blonde's antics.

Did he want to know that bad? After all, he would sincerely swallow a box of nails first. However, curiosity was a bitch and damn was he falling for it. Sighing, heaving hard enough to let Sting know this choice was actually going to be the one that killed him, he nodded.

Excellent! Say 7 pm? I'll pick the restaurant," Sting mused.

"I didn't say tonight, I'm not free any time this week," Natsu grinned.

"Oh you cheeky little shit how clever," Sting laughed this time, he was genuinely amused, "but I'll still tell you."

"Ohhh I'm so excited, should I take a seat for this?" he asked.

"Maybe you should, maybe you shouldn't," he laughed. "Anyways, so about my old assistant-"

"Story time."

"Well, if you're ready," he hummed leaning back in his chair. "His name was Rogue, he was my past assistant, we had some...differences that conflicted with work and he left, that's all."

"Were you dating him?"

"Well aren't you full of interesting questions! Who put that idea in your head, huh?" Sting sighed. "Do I look like the type of guy that dates his assistants?"

"No, not at all, I'm not painting you in that light...unless you _are_ that person?" Natsu teased laughing out loud.

"Oh no, not me," He snorted. _"but if you're into that kind of person..."_

"I change my mind once again about you, you're still a terrible person" Natsu stated, the smile that had formed leaving quickly.

"Well that's just swell! I'll see you some time when we can schedule our date," Sting mused. "Actually now that I think about it, next week we become roomies don't we?"

"Please no."

"Thursday."

"I really want to swallow nails."

"A bit graphic, don't you think?"

"So I've been told." Sting watched him file the contacts and sit them on his desk irritably.

Messing with Natsu was quickly becoming his favorite pastime, but he really liked this kid's smile. Natsu stopped for a bit, pulling out his phone to check a possible message. A wide grin stretched across his face and he looked almost… radiant. Oh boy.

"Talking to a significant other?" Sting mused.

"Nah my best friend, he lives for Snapchatting me during work," Natsu laughed. Oh wow, he had a nice laugh. "It's a Coldstone by our university and they got a new employee and she's really nice and his brother has a crush- wait, why am I telling you this."

"No come on continue! You look so happy talking about your life and I'm going to be honest this place is pretty fucking boring," Sting snorted.

"Oh coming from you that's just grand," Natsu laughed, this time full of humor.

"I know right? The big boss thinks his work place is pretty boring; hilarious huh?" he teased. "See, we can get along just fine."

"Alright… I will admit talking to you is kind of nice," Natsu rolled his eyes, he was smiling again.

"We've established a middle ground! I feel proud to be your boss already," Sting mused.

"Oh and let me guess you got kicked out of school a lot too?" The other questioned.

"Oh no not me, I steered clear from that," the blond laughed. "Laxus however was forever ditching and gettin' in trouble with the principal; it was a mess."

"You guys were pretty close then?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Oh yeah we go waaay back, which is why when he told me you needed a job you couldn't flare up and get angry at I offered to have you work here since there was an opening," Sting hummed.

"Oh yeah real good pick, I'm totally calm and not angry here," Natsu replied sarcastically, causing Sting to roll his eyes.

When the day came to a close, Sting packed up the rest of his things and yawned. He was so tired today. However, he was glad. That was probably the most interaction he would get for the week but it was nice. Natsu had left already, muttering about projects and class tomorrow, he looked so tired it was hilarious. He was the grumpy kind of tired. He locked his office, after ensuring that he had everything and looked around.

Shouldn't you all be gone by now?" Sting snorted.

"Shouldn't you?" Minerva countered. "How was your day with the shorty?"

"Stop calling him shorty," the blonde mused, "and it was pretty okay."

"I think you two could get along very well actually," Rufus mused. "What did the two of you talk about?"

"Rogue," he replied. "He was curious and I think a few little birdies are the reason why."

"I was just making sure we didn't have a repeat of last time," Minerva stated, "so I was just asking about his interests."

"One of his interests is not dating me," Sting sighed irritably. "And no I wouldn't act on this, it's been 3 years why would I want something like that again, it didn't work then it obviously will not work out now."

"Yeah, well, it should stay that way, you don't need to be hurt any more than you already were and while I understand-... why is _he_ calling you?" Minerva pointed.

"Hm? Oh… he is," Sting murmured, locking his phone immediately. "I'll just… call him back when I go home it's not a big deal."

"You look like you're getting pale," Ogra pointed out.

"I'm fine it's whatever, see you all in the morning," Sting snorted pocketing his phone, with no real intent of calling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaAAA!! I'm so so so sorry this took so long! My New Year's Resolution was to get my shit together so I can produce weekly updates on this story! Thank you for waiting, I really appreciate it and I love it when I get comments so please!!! Tell me your thoughts and if you like it all that! Thank you for reading!


	5. And Let It Be Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Natsu finally become flatmates, learning very quickly of one another's quirks and personality.

_10:14 am_

Sting sighed, irritably. It was way too early to be up on a day that he didn't have to report to work. Then again, for the sake of Laxus and Freed, he did promise he'd be there to greet them. Thursday morning was already shaping up to be a bad one for him, which was, of course, why he took the day off. But then, he forgot about the important event that just had to take place today on this glorious morning. The guest room had been cleared and set up earlier in the week, Sting had never seen so many game consoles in his entire life and vowed not to touch them. They looked pretty expensive. Walking around the house, he tidied up some more, making a note to start breakfast soon. There was a knock on the door as he contemplated; that must be them.

"Coming!" he called, rubbing at his eyes.

The knocking stopped as he approached the door, disabling the alarm first. Swinging it open, he greeted Freed and Laxus with a smile and tried to discreetly search for the person of interest. Natsu had his headphones on, looking down at his phone the entire time — well, that is to be expected of him. Laxus nudged him, causing his head to snap up quickly. Cute.

"Well, it's odd to see you on a day I didn't really have to," Sting joked, watching him pull the headphones off.

"Likewise," Natsu replied. "It's ruining your appeal already."

"What a funny one you are."

"I see your relationship is already in great spirits," Laxus snorted. "Try not to bully him too much, Sting."

"Oh trust me I'm going to bully him as much as I can now," the latter replied, grinning at Natsu. He scowled in return.

"I'll be fine," Natsu sighed. "It's only for a while until school's over."

"Please try not to get into any trouble," Freed sighed rubbing his temples.

"I am 22 years old."

"And still child-like with a temper for miles."

Sting watched them go back and forth, laughing a little. Though he looked annoyed, Freed was just playing the role of a doting mother. The two didn't stay long, mentioning they'd visit later in the week — something about important wedding plans today. Sting leaned on the door frame, looking back at Natsu who once again had his face buried in his phone. Grinning at the device as he tapped every so often.

"So are you going to come in, or am I going to stand here and watch you?" Sting questioned.

"Well I'd be more inclined to go inside," Natsu mused, looking up. Sting snorted, unfolding his arms and pushing off the door frame to let him in and shut the door behind him. Re-setting the alarm before turning to the boy now standing awkwardly in his entryway. "This place is huge."

"You get used to it after a while," Sting commented, using a simple hand gesture to pull him along. "It's not as intimidating as it looks and is probably about the size of Freed and Laxus' place."

"And you live here by yourself?" Natsu questioned. "That's lonely."

"I've grown fond of being lonely," Sting shrugged. "I prefer the silence, but I guess I could get used to you living here with me."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"In all honesty though I think you'd be a very formidable roomie," the blond commented, leading him into the living room. "Alright, basics first, I don't really care what you do but I like this place moderately clean most of the time."

"Gotcha". Natsu gave him a thumbs up. What a little shit.

"The code for the alarm is written on a sheet of paper in the room you'll be staying in. I didn't want to touch anything so your things are still in the boxes," Sting explained. "I'm usually always home late unless I have days off."

"To be expected."

"You know, you could just nod and pretend you understand during these things."

The grin the blond was rewarded with was enough to make him break seriousness for but a moment. Honestly, already this kid was way too much. Sting explained whatever was left before showing him to the guest room — well he guessed he could stop calling it that now. Though he didn't show it, he was actually excited to have company again. Natsu was right when he noted living alone in a large home like this was pretty lonely. He watched Natsu head up to his room, listening to him sing to himself and the sound of boxes being shifted. Yeah, he could get used to this. Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed his phone off the counter and resumed deciding what he was going to make for breakfast.

* * *

 

_To: Sting_

_From: Minerva_

_Subject: Tonight_

**_Are we still on for tonight? Tonight?_ **

* * *

 

What was supposed to — oh right, he was supposed to go out with her, Orga, and Rufus. Glancing back towards the hall, where obnoxiously loud singing was now coming from, he sighed. Natsu just got here and he was sure that the other probably wouldn't be comfortable in a new home by himself.

* * *

 

_To: Minerva_

_From: Sting_

**_I don't think so, something I forgot about came up— completely slipped my mind we were going out tonight whoops_ **

* * *

 

Sending the reply quickly, Sting grabbed the carton of eggs from the fridge and the packet of turkey bacon. Now he could keep it simple with just eggs and bacon...or he could get fancy and add the waffles.

"Decisions, decisions," he mused to himself, setting the items down and grabbing the needed pans.

Right, he should ask Natsu too. Come to think of it, he was going to have to start cooking for two again, it'd been years since he made anything for anyone but himself. Setting the pans down, not yet turning on the stove, Sting exited the kitchen and headed to the hall. Natsu had the door open, just as Sting had left it and was in the process of setting up his laptop. His headphones and music were at a terribly loud volume and Natsu was singing along to what Sting recognized as _Do I Wanna Know?_ by Arctic Monkeys. Of course, he seemed like the type of guy. He stood for a while, just watching the other move around, unpack things, and set them wherever he decided was good. This one was definitely a busy-body. The tune of the song dwindled out and Sting found it safe to knock on the door frame to get the other's attention.

"Yeah?" Natsu questioned, removing his headphones so they now sat around his neck.

"Want anything to eat?" the blond asked, noticing how the room had lost its desolate and abandoned feel… it was starting to feel a lot like Natsu's space rather than… ah, what the hell was he thinking about on a Thursday of all days.

"Ohh you can cook too?" Natsu teased; he was still sitting in the middle of the floor by the desk as he fiddled with a numerous amount of cords.

"Oh so we have jokes now, do we?" Sting snorted looking down at him.

"It wouldn't be a day with you without them, of course," Natsu countered. Smooth come back. "But yeah, sure."

"Keep it up and I will heavily salt any and everything," Sting threatened, joking with him of course.

"Ahh boy do I love high cholesterol, it really gets me going."

"Do me a favor and shut the hell up."

Breaking his cool facade, Sting cursed himself for letting the other get him to that point. Natsu was in full blown laughter, a laugh that Sting had never heard in the office or in general. He was getting comfortable, that was good at least.

"So you show your true self!" Natsu teased. "I was worried you were just a flamboyant wet blanket."

"Remember who signs your paychecks Dragneel," Sting hissed.

"Oh you're right sir I'm so sorry." He was still fucking grinning.

Deciding this was not how he was going to spend his Thursday off, Sting decided to leave him to finish unpacking. Natsu's laugh followed him all the way back to the kitchen, it was so strange having another sound in his home aside from morning programs on the TV. It was pleasant of course, but this type of company was starting to become obnoxious quickly. Returning to the kitchen, he started breakfast. Turning on the radio and switching the channel to his phone, he started the normal routine of music and cooking. He wouldn't say the taste in music between them differed by much, the volume however — greatly.

"Hey Sting?" Natsu appeared in the doorway of the kitchen as Sting turned the stoves on.

"Hm?" he questioned looking back at him. "Something the matter?"

"Not particularly, are these shirts yours? They were sitting at the bottom of the closet," Natsu questioned holding up the bundle of dress and casual t-shirts.

Sting went to retort, turning the flame on low and looking over at him. Pain swelled in his chest instantly, couldn't he ever get a break? It's as if three years was enough time to cope and now the hard hitters are coming in full swing. Sighing, he chewed on his bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah they're mine, you can leave them right there on the table and I'll take them to my room," he commented, turning back to the stove to resume breakfast.

"Alright, oh, do you need me for anything tomorrow at the office?" Natsu asked.

"I might for a few things, not the usual long shift though since it is Friday," Sting replied. "Why?"

"Friday night get together to celebrate getting through yet another week of binging on coffee and 2 hours of sleep," the latter explained.

"Ah, youth," Sting mused. "I miss the routine of 2 hours of sleep and non-stop coffee."

"You say that like you're super old," Natsu commented smiling. "Oohh what are you, like 50?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. No, actually I'm 26," Sting snorted.

"I'm sorry...?" Natsu was looking at him as if he'd discovered the secret to immortality.

"Surprised?"

"I could've sworn you were at least 30," Natsu huffed. "Well, now this isn't fun anymore."

"Why, because we're only 4 years apart?" Sting mused. "Boo, so sad for you."

"I figured you were the type of guy that lived as cool as he worked, but you're actually the biggest jackass I have ever met," Natsu stated.

"I also know my contact in your phone is jackass," Sting countered, turning the bacon over. "Might want to change that to keep it professional in the workplace, I don't really mind it at home."

"Really? Because I have been calling you a jackass since I met you," Natsu stated.

"I've noticed you are a very honest person Natsu, for the love of god spare someone's feelings for once in your life," Sting sighed.

"You gathered all of that just from knowing me for a month?" he asked. "Impressive."

"You pick up a lot from behavior," Sting stated. "You are extremely impulsive and most of the time talk without fully thinking."

"Okay now you're just attacking my insecurities upfront."

"Would you rather me point out your flaws throughout the course of you living here or would you rather I start now on the first day?" Sting smirked.

"....I was right. You _are_ mean," the defeated tone was a first, and at this, Sting had to laugh.

He was truly going to enjoy this type of company from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!  
> Cranking this out was a lot easier than I thought it would be, in my opinion it's a little shorter than I wanted it to be but more good things to come in the next chapters for sure! Thank for reading and remember to drop a comment and tell me what you think!


	6. Brother to Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeref worries about his brother's current state.

The feeling of waking up in an unfamiliar place would, of course, strike someone as odd. Natsu blinked, allowing his mind to catch up and process where he was and the ceiling he was under. It had only been what, a day? Sitting up and yawning loudly as he did so, Natsu scratched at his messy and wild hair trying to reorient himself. Why had he woken up? ...shit. Glancing at the clock he willed himself to get up quickly, he had overslept! He scrambled around the room, looking for an outfit, his bag, laptop… god, how could he have done that so easily?!   
  
"Well look who's finally up, I kept trying to wake ya' sleeping beauty," Sting commented, looking him over. The amusement was clear in his eyes.   
  
"That's 10 minutes out of my routine," Natsu hissed. "God how did I do that?!"   
  
"New place, new customs," Sting replied casually, handing him a towel from the bathroom closet. "You probably woke up at the correct time, didn't recognize your surroundings, and went right back to sleep thinking it was a dream."   
  
Bingo. He really hated this guy.   
  
"Then why didn't you wake me up?" He grumbled, gently stepping past him to get to the large shower. "Since you know so much."   
  
"You're a snippy one in the morning aren't you?" the blond asked.   
  
"Bite me."   
  
Sting let out a snort, continuing his own prep for the day. Since it was just him in here, there was one large bathroom complete with a shower and bath and two smaller ones that only contained the basics such as a toilet and sink. It was comfortable. Sting let his eyes wander over to where Natsu was getting undressed. He hadn't meant for it to happen but he was already looking… his eyes first wandered to his back. He was pretty toned, even from just the back view. Nice muscles, okay form… and a really nice ass. Without really thinking about it, he nodded to himself in approval and turned back to fixing his hair. Well, strike one already, it's only been a day.   
  
Natsu hurriedly got in the shower, dimming his normal ten minutes to five to prepare for the day. Zeref was probably waiting for him by the bus stop at this time and wondering where the fuck he was. Typical late Natsu. He let the warmth of the water soothe and calm his nerves as he began to wash up. After a few moments, he stopped. Sting was still in the bathroom. He had just stripped down and jumped in the shower… while the other was still in the bathroom.   
  
"Shit," he cursed under his breath, washing his face now.   
  
However, there was no commentary from the latter, so maybe he was too busy to even notice? Seems plausible actually. Sting didn't pay much attention to him anyways and he preferred it that way. It's not like the other was bad company, but in the sense of living together he was very new. Rinsing off and turning the knob to the shower until the water slowed and came to a complete stop, he stepped out and grabbed the towel hanging on the rack. Drying off relatively quickly, he noted Sting had left the bathroom already. Maybe to give him privacy? He shrugged, walking over to the sink he brushed his teeth and dried his hair off. It was a messy sequence but he had to cut as much time as he could if he didn't want to be late. After those things were done he left the bathroom and headed back to his room.   
  
He dressed quickly before checking his phone and cringing. He had 4 texts from Zeref. Yikes.

* * *

_From: Big Bro (Zeref)_   
To: Natsu   
  
**Where are you? i left out**

* * *

****Oh, so Zeref wasn't at the bus stop already, good. Grabbing his laptop and carefully stuffing it in the bag, he grabbed his various notebooks and packed them away as well. He grabbed his wallet, new keys, and bus pass before nodding to himself. Alright, ready to go and with 3 more minutes to spare. Might as well start that walk. As he left the room, the sound of Sting bustling around the kitchen alerted him the other was still here. Funny, he thought he would've left by now.  
  
"Leaving already?" Sting asked. "I can give you a ride."   
  
"Nah I'm going to meet up with my brother, it's fine," Natsu called. "See you at the office!"   
  
"4 pm," Sting reminded. "I have a meeting, I need you to attend with me."   
  
"Why do I have to go with you?!" He asked halfway out the door.   
  
"Because I need you to, no questions," Sting shrugged. "Have a good day."   
  
"Whatever."   
  
Snorting, Natsu made his way out of the door and down to the bus stop. Though, getting a ride would be a shorter sentence he enjoyed the crowded morning rides with Zeref. Spotting him, he jogged over. Natsu observed him for a moment, noting he hadn't noticed. Grinning mischievously, he suddenly reached over and plucked one of the ear buds out; soon cackling at the shocked look that crossed the other's face.   
  
"Natsu, I don't think you understand how close you were to getting punched in the face," Zeref groaned. "My ear bud too?"   
  
"I needed your attention," Natsu snickered, the obnoxious and loud sound pushing its way out of his mouth.   
  
"To what? Tell me you're here? I can sense your presence, we are brothers you know," Zeref snorted, turning the music off. "You came from a different direction."   
  
"Perceptive so early, and without the coffee? I'm impressed!" Natsu clapped, teasing the other even more now. "No wait, stop don't make that face I'm sorry!"   
  
"What if I just choked you out, in front of all these people," a low voice and a piercing gaze was returned. "I tried calling you this morning but you didn't pick up."   
  
"Yeah sorry, I moved places yesterday on my own request to give Laxus and Freed some space, and cos I need my own life experience or somethin' like it," he explained, tugging and twirling a strand of pink hair around his finger. "Which is why I was late this morning."   
  
"Ohh, so where are you now?" Zeref questioned sifting through his bag for his pass as the bus started to slow near the stop, listening as Natsu told him the address. "Wait I'm sorry what?"   
  
At Zeref's shocked tone, Natsu sighed as they boarded, swiping their passes and heading to the two unoccupied seats at the back.   
  
"Yes there, remember how I also told you I got a new job?" He started explaining again. "So I'm hanging out at my boss's place, not only for the work experience but also until I get enough money for my own place, which isn't all that bad the guy's just a finicky jackass."   
  
"Let me get this straight, you are living with your boss in his penthouse because Freed and Laxus will be married soon and you don't want to be a burden," the older reassessed. "This is not going to go well."   
  
"What do you mean!" Natsu huffed. "He's demanding and flamboyant and it's so annoying-"   
  
"No offense, but annoying is your type," Zeref snorted pulling out his phone to look over a text. "I vote, by the end of this little experience you're going to have feelings for him."   
  
"What would give you that idea?" Black eyes looked him over, obviously uninterested in the answer.   
  
"The way you talk about him, the fact you have to see him every day, your boss owns a fashion company so he's obviously good looking and a smooth talker, by that deduction you, my very small simple minded younger brother, will be drawn to that character," Zeref babbled on. "And then bam! You're in too deep."   
  
"How many rom-coms and dramatic love stories have you been up watching?" Natsu questioned, pursing his lips.   
  
"One too many, Mavis came over with like a whole disk full," he groaned rubbing his eyes. "But you alright there? It's not too late to just get an assigned dorm."   
  
"No it's fine, easier to commute to and from work, and if I can manage to keep this job then I'll have enough money for the two of us to live somewhere together and finish school," Natsu smiled slightly. "And that's really all I want right now."   
  
"You and me both," Zeref sighed. "That's the only reason I kept that lame job working at the Art Studio in town, I hate it but it pays well."   
  
"Awe come on, Mavis likes coming in there," Natsu nudged him and grinned. "And that's how you guys ended up on that 'date' yesterday!"

He scrunched his face up, glancing over at Natsu and sighing. "I guess you're right."   
  
"See! I knew I was!" The wide grin spread across the younger's face as he looked ahead, happily staring out the window of the bus.   
  
"You're too thrilled to be right about how I feel," Zeref snorted. "But I will tell you this is a lot easier now that we're not in high school."   
  
"You didn't even look at her in high school let alone ask her out," Natsu pointed out. "And you didn't even ask her out on your most recent date! She came into the art studio and chatted you up."   
  
"Oh what a cheap shot, I'm going to class," he snorted.   
  
The bus came to a slow screeching, slightly bumpy halt, as students from all angles began descending from the back doors and front. Natsu bid him goodbye, using their own secret handshake and headed off to the Communications building. The sun was bright today too, he noted. Stepping into the building, he made a beeline for his first course of the day. Class for some reason went by swimmingly. If Natsu had to guess, it was because his work ethic was improving from where it had started. If he kept up this pace his year should go by smoothly, then the next three years he'd have to manage the same way.   
  
Ugh, just thinking about it gave him a headache. Snapping back to reality to the lecture he was supposed to be listening to, Natsu focused on the next part of his project. He wasn't very good at conducting interviews around campus but he wasn't bad at it either. He was so-so in that department really. As an assignment he just had to go around and conduct a full interview with approximately five students, all majoring in something different. That didn't sound too hard, he had tons of friends in different departments. When the bell sounded at the end, he was completely unaware how quickly today had gone. Packing up his things, Natsu headed out the room and into the crowded halls.   
  
"Natsu!" A voice called out to him, making him stop and stand off to the side, looking for the source. Levy McGarden made her way towards him, through the sea of people.   
  
"Oh hey Levy," Natsu greeted, putting pace in his step to walk with her. "What's up?"   
  
"We have the next course together don't we? I figured why not walk together for a change!" She grinned.   
  
Levy was majoring in Journalism, which he concluded from the select few courses they did take together. She was a double major actually, balancing both Literature and Journalism— "another person that escaped my high school unscathed with a brain to back it up," he thought. She was nice and everyone flocked to her for help studying this and that, she was very informative. They shared a few things in common and read most of the same books and so forth, hanging out from time to time in the library or catching up in between classes.   
  
"I heard from Lucy you finally settled with a job off campus? How's that coming?" She asked as we headed outside.   
  
"It's going, I haven't been fired yet— thank god," Natsu snorted, half-joking.   
  
"Yeah we worry about ya' you know?" She smiled patting his arm. "But I'm glad you hooked a good job! I just started at the university bookstore."   
  
"Aren't you also volunteering at the library?" He inquired.   
  
"Only during the week and it's on the days I don't have classes," she hummed. "So I've got a job and a part-time volunteering."   
  
"That's amazing, you sure know how to manage yourself," Natsu let out a soft laugh. "I'm kind of jealous."   
  
"What? Oh it's nothing!" She waved her hand to discredit the statement. "I like books so I decided to surround myself in them."   
  
"I'll say," a nod in response. "How's your fanclub?"   
  
"Jet and Droy are doing well thank you," Levy cut her eyes at him, not appreciating the teasing tone. "How's Gray?"   
  
"Awe what a low blow, you could've asked about my brother!" Natsu exclaimed, groaning and sliding his hands into his pocket. "Always in my past!"   
  
"I never said anything about high school days," she grinned, obviously having him trumped. "But wherever your mind is Dragneel."   
  
"You're fucking right," he hissed listening to her dainty laugh.   
  
By the end of his classes for the day, Natsu was back at the bus stop. Waiting for the bus and also for any signs of Zeref. The latter had work today and took the same route, past the corporate building. Soon a mass of black hair and blonde appeared walking towards him; Zeref and Mavis were together today. He felt proud of his older brother actually, he'd been waiting years for the two of them to talk like this and be close. Waving them over, he grinned as Mavis' eyes lit up and she excitedly tugged Zeref along.   
  
"Well look at you two!" he grinned. "Hey Mavis."   
  
"Afternoon Natsu!" the shorter girl sang, dancing around giddily in her spot.   
  
"I finally caught you before you left, it feels like a miracle," Zeref snorted. "Are you heading straight for your job or do you have some time?"   
  
"Straight over, I have to attend a meeting," Natsu rolled his eyes. "I could do without it but whatever, maybe this weekend if I'm off you can come by and meet him or something?"   
  
"That sounds fine, if it's alright with him," Zeref shrugged.   
  
"You two are so close," Mavis hummed as they boarded the bus. "But Zeref, did you mention the big thing?!"   
  
"What big thing!?" Black eyes widened in excitement; if she was this happy, then that meant something good had definitely happened in his brother's life. "What's up!"   
  
"Lower your voices! You're both so noisy!" Zeref shushed them. "The art studio is holding a gallery this Friday and at least three of my pieces will be going up. It's no big deal really."   
  
"Not a big deal!?" they replied in sync. "Zeref this is huge!"   
  
"Well "wonder twin powers activate", I guess it is if you say so," he snorted. "Nat your stop."   
  
"Right!" he replied ringing the bell. "Text me the details- better yet I'll come by at some point if I get off early enough or you're still up and ask about it, okay!?"   
  
"Alright, alright, don't overwork yourself," Zeref sighed, watching him get off as the vehicle came to a halt.   
  
"Got it!"   
  
The two watched him go, running into the building quickly and disappearing behind the doors. Zeref leaned back in his seat, taking his eyes off the building as the bus pulled off again. He grimaced.     
  
"You've got that look on your face," Mavis pointed out, turning to look from the window to look at his face.   
  
"Mn? What look?" Zeref replied quickly.   
  
"Sadness. You're worried for your brother, aren't you?" she smiled.   
  
"A little bit," he finally admitted. "I'm worried about him being on his own."   
  
"Such a doting brother," she sighed placing her hand on top of his. "I believe he'll be alright, as long as you're there for him."   
  
"Thank you Mavis," he smiled reluctantly, trying to take her words to heart.   
  
Natsu would be just fine. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the long awaited chapter! School's been crazy and I recently found out I got tendonitis in my dominant hand so I've got this bulky splint on it to dull the pain and so forth and it's a little hard to type. Nevertheless, I completed this before that and got it Beta-ed (Which contributed to the wait) but it's all gucci! Drop a comment or two and thank you so much for the wait!!


	7. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting begins, Natsu thinks more on how he views himself and Sting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi!!! This only took so long because I was waiting for my Beta (bless their little heart) to proof read and edit the chapter through their busy schedule. So here it is! And thus the saga continues. There's a lot of angst here this time heads up on that I can list that there is mentioned character death and I think that's it? Enjoy!

At least I'm not late.

The words filled Natsu's head with an unknown sense of dread. He wasn't nervous about attending this meeting: he was just Sting's assistant, he didn't have to speak. So what was this sudden feeling? Maybe it was his appearance. The same feeling he'd always had from day one resurfaced every time he stepped through the double doors into this… high class paradise. He didn't belong here and that was obvious. This wasn't his world, but he was damn good at his job.

Waiting for the elevator was hell too; people clad in all sorts of suits and ties came in and out, filling him with the sense of displacement. He'd fit better working at the studio with Zeref, though he had no artistic talent himself. Why had Laxus and Freed even gotten him this job? When the elevator opened to the floor, he stepped out quickly, avoiding looking at anyone until he reached the office. Minerva's eyes were on him first.

"You're wearing that to an official meeting?" she gestured to his sneakers, jeans, and plaid shirt. "Oh boy."

Well there was his confirmation.

"It won't be as bad, it's not like he's an official...they'll look over it," Rufus commented indifferently. "He's more of a coffee boy anyways."

"Even Rogue looked presentable in a shirt in slacks for his first meeting," she huffed, rolling her eyes.

Rogue this, Rogue that. Who was this guy anyways? He was Sting's assistant. Sure, that much he knew from the night they'd spent late in the office, but everyone seemed to favor him. It was like he never left and Natsu would never measure up to that expectation. Well, that was… shitty to think about, he supposed. Then again, he was used to that kind of thing. So it rolled off just as easily as it came down on him. Sting emerged from his office tidier than usual and looked over.

"Oh, you're here! You didn't knock on the door," he announced, walking around the office. "You came straight here?"

"Well, you couldn't leave and I had to come straight from university or I'd have been late," Natsu stated. "So sorry if I'm not...presentable."

The bitter words rolled off his tongue so easily, and he hated himself for letting that feeling creep back up. Sting shrugged, adjusting his tie and grabbing the documents sitting on Minerva's desk.

"Hm? No, it's fine, it's not a big, big meeting. I'd have told you to dress up if it was...?" the little confused look he gave was genuine. It almost made Natsu want to throw up. "Anyways, put your stuff in my office and button your shirt up instead of exposing the tank top- also your fly is down."

He spoke quickly, bustling around the office and making calls here and there and answering questions for Ogra, Rufus, and Minerva in the process. He really was a busy guy. Fixing his presentation as Sting instructed, he combed his fingers through his hair in hope of putting the mass of pink under control— it still stuck up the same way. Getting frustrated, he just left it be and followed Sting out when it was time for the meeting. Natsu expected something from one of those Hollywood movies, where the big boss sits at the head of the table and talks shit about whatever is going on or some argumentation, but it was completely empty when they got in there.

"So where's everyone?" Natsu questioned looking around curiously.

Sting watched him with amused eyes; he poked around like a cat in a new home. How cute.

"They're coming, calm down. You're like, jittery," the blond commented sitting down at one of the seats, definitely not the head seat. "You look like you want to ask another question."

"You look like you have another answer," Natsu replied quickly.

"Oooh as witty as ever, I like it," Sting commented. "You looked sad when I came in."

"I did? You probably imagined it," Natsu quickly covered up. "But anyways, my question; why aren't you at the head of the table?"

"I'm the boss, but not the big, big boss," Sting explained. "And it's a collaboration, meaning we're equally pitching ideas, which is why I found no fault in what you were wearing— the shirt's my company's brand anyways."

"Seriously!?" Natsu sputtered, reaching around to look for the tag on his shirt.

"Yeah, I noticed that most of your clothing came from my store. It makes you look like an official model for some of my brands because you look good in them," the blond nodded, a devious smirk crossing his face.

"I don't like that face..." the younger stepped back, getting closer to the door. "What are you planning Eucliffe."

"Nothing! Nothing! Just stand by the door and greet the people as they come in, and hand those pamphlets I gave you out," he hummed, leaning back in his chair.

Natsu glared at him, watching him recline in the chair like he wasn't plotting something ugly just now. He's probably overused the statement by now— but he really hated this guy. Soon the room began to fill with people and Natsu did as told, greeting and shaking hands along with handing out the pamphlets. The once empty meeting room began quickly transforming into a space of business. He kept his current position near the door in case Sting or one of the other businessmen needed something. Otherwise, he just listened. Sting had such an air of professionalism around him, it was almost hard to see him as the jackass sleeping in his office. Natsu watched him talk with so much fluidity and emotion, it wasn't hard to see he was serious about his job and his company. He zoned out halfway through however, the showing off designs and outfits for this magazine spread and eventually a fashion show.

Sting's voice reached his ears and suddenly he was listening again — only because he heard his name. He glanced up and suddenly all eyes were on him, what did that asshole just say?

"You see? He's got the perfect physique for this line, definitely!" Sting announced to the group. "Especially for the catalogue, it'll appeal to both audiences: not perfect, attractive, but not too much, and a college student, which is the target audience."

_Oh, this asshole._

"Even so, you'll need at least four more people to fit that image category," one of the men spoke up. "Could you do that?"

"In time for the spread? Most definitely," Sting nodded, his overconfidence bleeding into that smile of his. "The Fashion Show isn't set for another four to five months. We could train these kids to walk the walk and pin them up for the spread in that time frame, it is doable."

"Find us the rest of the four and we will consider this. Overall Mister Eucliffe, your work is as brilliant as it's always been," another man spoke up, both praising and doubting the idea. Natsu wondered if it always worked this way, keeping his cool through a boiling rage.

"Thank you sir, I promise I won't disappoint you with this," Sting smiled, the award winning one that everyone fell in love with. "So am I looking at a potential partnership and promotion of my spread?"

"We are very much considering it; given the idea and target audience, this is very appealing," There were too many people talking, Natsu thought. Couldn't one just share an opinion with unanimous nodding like in TV?

He zoned out again, waiting for the handshakes and good-byes to be over and everyone to file out like clockwork. They stood, keeping up the presentation until it was sure the men were all cleared out.

"What the hell?!" Natsu blurted out, his explosive temper bursting out faster than he could stop it.

"Okay listen, listen I know it's spur of the moment-" Sting began.

"What do you mean _‘I know it’s spur of the moment’_ , you didn't even tell me you were going to do this!? I have to model in front of _people_ Sting!" He hissed. "What kind of shit is that?!"

"Now now, I know you're angry, I resolved to take you out to dinner and everything, Natsu please just listen-" Sting began.

"No what kind of-! You didn't even! I can't do something like that! I don't have those skills!" his tangent continued, fists clenching and unclenching as he spoke. "I'm not good for that kind of thing!"

"Natsu," Sting took a gentler approach, he was well aware of the kind of damage Natsu's temper caused. Freed and Laxus would always talk about it. From broken doors to holes in walls — this boy knew nothing about control. "Natsu I personally will train you, I promise it will be me."

"That doesn't change that-!" he began again.

"And that was wrong of me to utilize you like that without your permission, but I'd been sleeping on this project for months without a potential group and you are perfect for this, I know you can do it!" Sting was trying to encourage him, the notion of fucking up weighing heavily on the blonde’s mind.

Though the blond figured he should be used to this by now, the only issue was that he had to see Natsu after the altercation— they lived together now. He and Rogue had a similar argument but— ah, there was that thought again. Reminding himself over and over again that Natsu was not his ex-lover was starting to get tiring. They were so similar though. Of course, Rogue was much quieter, expressed his anger softly and his humor and quick wit was abrupt but never missed a beat. Natsu's humor was always present, he was never shy with the things he found funny or making fun of him. In fact, Rogue was the more conservative one here if he had to compare. At least _he_ didn't have Sting listed as _Jackass McFuckface_ in his phone. However, that was neither here nor there. Natsu had calmed considerably in the time he was comparing the two in his head— something he shouldn't have been doing to begin with, but oh well.

"And you promise you won't let me make a fool of myself...?" A soft voice after a tantrum, interesting.

"If you're a part of this company, the chances of you looking like a fool in anything I'm coordinating is zero percent," Sting approached, choosing his wording carefully. "You trust me don't you?"

"I don't know about that considering I'm in this because I did trust you," Natsu spat. Okay, he was still angry.

"I promise, I promise I'll tell you what to do, how to stand, modeling courses, prep— whatever you need!" he encouraged. "In exchange I'm going to need another favor."

" _Oh please!_ Ask me to do something else for you boss, I'd be so _happy_ to oblige!" The sarcasm dripped from his lips like poison. Yup, he was livid.

"I need you to get four more of your friends or like university students," he proposed.

Natsu looked like he was going to punch him in the face— or worse, kill him. Eventually, he just nodded. Sting took that as a good sign and together they left the meeting room to head back down to his office. Natsu wasn't speaking at all, but he wasn't exploding or breaking things— that was a good sign, right?

"Any information on the project?" Rufus questioned as the duo made their way into the room.

"Well, it's finally being started," Sting informed.

Natsu listened to him explain the breakdown of the meeting they attended, chewing on his thumbnail out of pure anger and irritation. Out of everyone it just had to be him. Wasn't working enough? Now he had to parade around in an outfit or three— definitely not in his job description— and so suddenly too. What a fucking joke.

"Him?!" Minerva asked. "Sting, are you listening to yourself? He's got no professional training in this field!"

"Understandable, but he does work here too and is an employee of Sabertooth," Sting defended. "I really think he can do this and push this project ahead, I do."

Though he was angry, something about being validated as an employee made Natsu feel… included. Until now he'd either work from here or in Sting's office, not saying anything. He ran around to get papers, note down meetings and important transactions, get coffee, file away things, answer phones, and organize a multitude of documents. He was still pissed about the sudden drop of responsibility into his lap but it felt nice. Sting obviously believed in him, he stated it clearly. Minerva was obviously unhappy about the ordeal. Even Rufus and Ogra, who made no attempt to butt in or agree with her, sat silently with this… look on their faces. How lovely. Natsu stuck his headphones in, pulling out his phone to scroll through meeting logs and schedule the ones that popped up in the little notebook he kept. He should start thinking of who would fit Sting's quota. Then again, he didn't really know what that was.

"Now I've got to ask," he muttered to himself, logging the meetings.

He drifted to thinking about Gray; he was obviously attractive. In fact, most asked him why Gray never took up modeling or something in that field. Well that's one, he needed 3 more. Lucy was majoring in Fashion, this would most definitely be an eye-opening experience for someone like her too. Then there were two, he needed to consider who else seemed to fit this strange quota… Erza, maybe? Then again, she was probably double busy between classes and her job so maybe not. Levy? However, she'd much prefer staying conservative in that sense. Who else? Biting unknowingly at the edge of his pen, Natsu jotted the two names he was certain could do this with him. He'd feel better with his entire squad but if Erza was busy, she was busy, no more no less. Oh! Mavis could probably help, or be interested in such. He wasn't sure but he'd ask anyways.

By the time the shift had ended, Natsu only had three names, with one last person to ask. He was having such a hard time picking, but this was business and no one said it was going to be easy. He packed up the last of his things and waited out for Sting. They agreed not to leave at the exact same time to quell any suspicions or rumors. Then again, it wasn't hard to start a rumor about him, now especially. He was a newbie with no talent that got hired through a connection and is now the "face" of the most important spread the company is depending on— he was a winner for sure. Sting's car pulled up a few steps away and he made his way to it, getting in quickly and yawning.

"Still up for dinner?" Sting questioned, pulling off as he got in.

"At this time of night? It's nearly 11," Natsu grumbled.

"I meant in general, I know what time it is," a huff and an eye-roll was given in response. Soon, the little jingle of the car sounded to alert Sting someone was calling. "Answer."

"Hey Sting!" A chipper feminine voice spoke quickly. "Long time no see!"

"Oh Yukino," Sting sounded at ease when he addressed the woman by her name, odd. "How are you? You haven't called in a while."

"I know, I missed the sound of your voice," she laughed. "I saw on Facebook and Twitter about the Spread halfway through to being approved so I wanted to congratulate you!"

"Awe, and even in your voice? How sweet," Sting laughed. "What are you doing right now?"

"Same old, same old— thinking about moving back to the city and maybe not," she answered. "What about you? Doing okay?"

"I've been better, we finally got a new guy at the office to take the open slot so it's been going pretty smoothly," Sting spoke as if Natsu wasn't even in the car next to him— annoying.

"Oh that's good! I was worried that position was never going to get filled or that Minerva might fill it," Yukino spoke. "She's second closest to you anyways."

"She's the same as always," Sting snorted. "I would've but her position is her position, I don't think anyone can replace it."

"You said the same about that open slot," she commented. "But three, nearly four, years is such a long time to heal and get over it."

"Broken hearts don't heal," Sting laughed— it sounded bitter, Natsu noted. "But I'm driving, so really, I should be focusing on home so I'll make sure to call you back soon."

"Yeah sure! Take care of yourself okay Sting? I'll make an arrangement or something to see you soon!" She hummed. "Oh! And I absolutely have to tell you about my new job!"

"Ohh enlighten me later," Sting teased. "See you Yuki."

"Bye Sting! Good luck!"

With that, the call ended. Natsu scrunched his face up, pretending to be more involved in his phone then the conversation that came to a close. The smooth jazz playing from the radio resurfaced as the call was ended and the sweet atmosphere returned to the vehicle. Sting looked so at ease speaking to her, she was probably a friend or family. Then again, Natsu pondered, why did he care? He didn't need to know what she was to him, let alone their relationship. so he should just stop thinking.

When they reached the penthouse, it was quiet going in as well. They were both overworked and tired. They bid goodnight to one another and headed to their separate rooms. Natsu laid awake that night pondering the many events of today. While he was glad at being recognized, the type of publicity he was going to receive was not what he'd hoped and aimed for.

He wanted to go on adventures, interview people, create giant posters and advertisements that got the people's attention! Write a book about just traveling the world. Then again, beggars can't be choosers. He had a high-quality job, a place to live, and was making a decent amount of money an hour to go towards buying his own home to share with Zeref. Speaking of his brother, the latter was probably up right now doing whatever it is art students do at 11:37 pm. He rolled over, lifting his phone up and calling the other.

  _Hello?_

"Ah shit, did I wake you?" Natsu asked softly. "Sorry."

"No, no I'm fine," Zeref openly yawned, trying to cover it up. "What's up, you only used to call me this late when we were younger."

"For nightmares, yeah," he murmured. "I'm just… a lot happened today and I figured hearing your voice would do something 'bout it."

"Something at work?" the other questioned, hitting the nail on the head immediately.

"I got thrown into this big project all of a sudden and no one wants me in it," Natsu let out a heavy sigh. "What am I even doing at a company like Sabertooth?"

"Nat, we talked time and time again about this-" Zeref paused. "Who gives a fuck what other people want? You were chosen for it, they have to respect it whether they like it or not."

"But I have no talent, I'm a literally newbie being offered this big deal because of my fucking… looks or whatever," Natsu raised his voice a little, getting agitated. "I see it! You should see the way they look at me Z, they fucking hate me."

"Nat you don't-"

"They gave me the same eyes the children at the orphanage did when they brought us in," Natsu bit out. "The same eyes that looked at me when they discovered I couldn't read or write— the one's telling me I don't belong."

"Natsu" Zeref spoke more firmly.

"It's true! I see it! I know those looks Zeref!" he added, voice wavering. "I fucking hate it, this shit followed me right into adulthood!"

"Natsu!" Zeref yelled, successfully silencing his tangent. "Shut up for a moment!"

"....."

The silence ensued as a heavy sigh took up the other end of the phone, and suddenly Zeref was speaking again. "I know, it's tough, believe me I do."

Natsu wanted to tell him he was wrong, that he didn't know.

"Are you going to let that stop you? Are you going to give up just like that?" he asked. "Your boss puts all this faith in you to lead this project and be the face of the spread or whatever and you're just going to give up?"

"It's not that I want to-!"

"You sound like you do," Zeref cut him off. "That's your ‘I'm going to run away this is hard, I can't manage’ voice: if you can't do it, then quit. Let them all know they were right about you then, they're rich, it doesn't matter to them whether you rise or fall in that industry." The words hurt, and Natsu debated hanging up here so he didn't have to hear the rest of the conversation. "We were raised poor, we grew up poor, but I know Laxus and Freed did not adopt and take you in for nothing, they didn't talk you up to that boss for nothing, so why are you letting these prissy high-class assholes that know nothing about what we grew up with decide where you belong? We aren't from their world, but dammit, if you have the chance to show off, do it!"

Natsu kept quiet, biting his lips as his brother's words sunk into him.

"We owe it to the people that helped us get here to be the best we can be Natsu," he continued. "We owe it to Mom and Dad-"

"Stop it," Natsu tried to stop him before he could go on, yet he still continued.

"They would've been proud, we're in college and have jobs Nat! We didn't even think we'd live to make it this far! And you're just going to give up, and let everyone step all over you because a couple of rich fucks don't like you? Take that opportunity, take it and make the best out of it," he said. "Show them you're worth their time, you're worth a good chat, and that you are damn sure worth the position in this project— so think about that."

With that, Zeref hung up and Natsu was only left to think to himself. He bit at his lips, choking back angry tears and irritated yells. Sting was most likely asleep by now and he wasn't going to disturb him. Sitting up instead, he punched the spare pillow he hadn't been laying his head on. He hated this feeling. He absolutely dreaded it. They saw him as nothing, and Zeref saw right through him. He didn't want to quit but he also did; after all, who wants to stay where they don't belong? It hadn't even been a year since he started working and already he was feeling this way. Lying down unhappily, Natsu turned to face the wall, keeping his feelings at bay and closing his eyes whilst pulling the quilt over his body. Unaware of the presence outside his door.

Sting sighed, he didn't know Natsu had been feeling this way. Not to mention it was his employees and staff making him feel such a thing. He hadn't really known Natsu for long, but he doubted Natsu remembered him much from his childhood days anyways. He had to resolve this somehow, yet his intent remained the same. He really, genuinely thought Natsu had the talent and ability to lead this project— so why did no one else? Rubbing his temples, Sting sighed— waiting for the soft pattern of breathing that came before loud snoring before tip-toeing away from his door. He'd really signed up for a lot more than he'd hoped with this one. Yet it wasn't so bad, at least in his own mind. Ah well, he'd figure it out in the morning and hold a meeting in place of some of his employees. He couldn't fix everything, but he could at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another fabulous chapter as always comments are welcomed I love hearing your guys' thoughts on the chapters and what you think will happen next! As always have a nice day and I love you all!!


	8. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting gets an unexpected call as old feelings resurface and new worries emerge.

There wasn't much speaking the next morning. Sting got ready as usual and Natsu followed suit: they didn't even spare a glance at each other. Sting wanted to ask, but was there really any way to question him without giving away what he'd heard last night? Probably not, best to just stay quiet. Natsu walked around, grabbing his bag, some fruit, keys, and wallet before eventually heading to the door to get his shoes on before finally speaking.

"I'll, uh, probably have the list of other people you wanted by the time I get into the office today," he said, not really looking at him. "So yeah."

"That's fine," Sting answered. "No real rush, as long as it's within the next two weeks, take as much time as you need."

"Uh huh."

With the shortened response he was gone leaving Sting alone once again. The blond let out a long sigh and walked over to turn on the TV to provide background noise in the now empty living room while he went through the schedule for today. A familiar tune from his phone started; making him forget the original plan and going to retrieve the device. Swiping to answer without paying much attention to the caller I.D, he sighed.

"Hello?"

"I was worried you weren't going to pick up this time." The voice on the other side made him stop in his tracks, biting his lip. "Considering you ignored me the first three times, I thought maybe your number changed."

"You'd know as well as anyone I'd never change my number without alerting the press," Sting joked, leaning against the counter. "How have you been Rogue? The new job treating you well?"

"Yeah, it's been an adventure," Rogue answered. "I heard your project is finally under way? Excited?"

"It's been hell and back getting it off the ground but I'll make it work," he smiled, sighing. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Yours too, I keep thinking I should come visit you and see how you're doing but..." he trailed off in his speech, the line going quiet for a second. "Seems kind of inappropriate now."

"I won't stop you! Come on, it's not like things ended completely bad," Sting laughed. "We are still friends yeah?"

"Yeah, we are." There was a laugh. "I heard about it from Yukino, since she was considering transferring back over to you."

"Yeah, she mentioned something like that when I was on my way home yesterday," Sting said walking back to the kitchen, sitting down at the table and starting to type, turning on the Bluetooth and connecting it so he could work and talk. "What about you? Miss the city?"

"A little, not much," Rogue answered truthfully. "But if Yukino moves I'll probably go with."

"You two sure have gotten close since she got transferred and you quit?" Sting made sure to keep his tone leveled, the indication of slight jealousy would be inappropriate here.

"I see her so often it's a miracle." Either Rogue chose to ignore the strain in his voice or completely missed it. "But it's going."

"I'm glad." He wasn't.

Suddenly in the midst of his talking, the door opened and closed again with the familiar disarming of the alarm and footsteps running passing the kitchen. Sting perked up: either Minerva had come to stop by. or Natsu came home — Minerva seemed more plausible however, considering Natsu caught the bus every morning, the reason why he never discovered, but to each their own, he assumed. Rogue had gone quiet, probably hearing the alarm as well and Sting listened for the movements in what was now Natsu's room.

"Natsu? Did you forget something?" He called out.

"My laptop," Natsu sounded out of breath, probably from dashing in here like that. "I forgot it and had to run back."

"You could've called I would've brought it to you," Sting groaned. "Now you're going to be late."

"No it's fine, I had a friend drive me back I've got half an hour to spare, bye!" Natsu answered quickly as he gathered the familiar bright red laptop bag and ran back towards the door. "Gray I got it!"

"How hopeless are you? You literally didn't notice the extra weight missing?" Another voice, presumably Gray, sounded exhausted when Natsu opened the door.

"No you stupid stripper, if I did I wouldn't have rushed back here like I didn't have any damn sense!"

"Classic."

"Fuck you."

Sting listened to their banter all the way until the door had shut and been locked again. Rolling his eyes at Natsu's behavior, he allowed it to pass and returned back to his work.

"...So someone else moved in?" Rogue questioned after moments of silence.

"Laxus and Freed sent their kid to live with me and work at my company, since he's a literal bomb and can't seem to keep a job anywhere else — actually the living aspect was more the kid's idea, since he didn't want to bother them anymore or some weird nonsense like that," Sting explained. "So he lives here now."

"Fascinating."

Sting almost wanted to laugh at how bitter it sounded. Oh, if only the other knew the bitter hell he'd been going through for the past three years. However, he let it slide. Pretending not to notice the shift in tone or the slightly agitated way he resumed speaking, they stayed on the phone for a little while longer, talking aimlessly about this and that with almost little to no silence in-between topics. Eventually, they hung up and Sting resumed working. Rubbing his temples, he sighed. There was really no reason to be upset but… he hated this feeling. Three years later, he'd like to think he was fine. Three years later, he should be over it. Three years later...

"What am I doing?" Sting asked himself out-loud, laughing at his own misery.

God, he felt so fucking stupid for picking up the phone, but he felt stupider for taking Rogue's words to heart and thinking that the other missed him as more than just a friend. He ought to stop doing this, to just move on, but something was holding him here, in this miserable fucking place and he wanted nothing more than to rid himself of this emotion. He didn't need things like jealousy, anger… love. He especially did not need love. He didn't even want to fall in love anymore, this was it — the final straw. He'd rather live alone and stay alone. Relationships were too complicated and everything can always go wrong. God, could it go wrong. He was miserable, he always had been.

Pulling himself together enough to finish whatever work was left, he closed his laptop and looked at his phone. He couldn't really call anyone, they were all working and it was supposed to be his day off — well, not really, he had to set up the project and times and people yadda yadda. He really just wanted to get out of the house right now. Moving on to shower and dress, he grabbed his car keys and phone (in case Natsu called or the office) and headed out. He didn't really know where it was he wanted to go, but he couldn't stay here, he couldn't be here. Not when his presence still lingered everywhere like a big fat red exclamation point, reminding him that he was still so fucking sad. He drove for a while, not really going anywhere in particular but just going somewhere. It did well to keep his mind off invading thoughts and also keep him occupied. Thinking about it, he could go see Laxus and Freed — he was in the area after all.

Pressing the click-to-call button on the steering wheel as he came to a red light, telling the voice command he wanted to call Laxus. He waited for a few until he heard the familiar shuffling and background noise that could only belong to the Dreyar-Justine household— well soon to be anyways.

"I haven't heard from you in a minute," Laxus answered. "What's up."

"I literally am so close to losing my mind I had to leave the house," Sting answered, laughing. "So I decided to leave and come visit you guys— actually visiting wasn't my original intention but I'm in the area."

"We're not really doing anything so yeah, it's alright." Laxus got quiet for a moment. "Is it...?"

"He called me today, and I actually picked up and I thought I was fine, man I really thought it would all be okay..." Sting muttered, flicking on his turn signal to round the corner. "It...it hasn't gone away."

"Dude you gave it three years, you were like… in love with him, I've never seen you fall that hard for someone a day in your life," Laxus sighed.

"I don't want to be in love anymore, I literally have wasted three fucking years being a royal piss-baby about a mutual agreement and I can't handle it, I want it done with," Sting grumbled. "But I'm here, about to waltz in and cry all over you."

"Gross."

Upon hanging up, Sting shut the car off and picked up his phone as he got out. Locking the car, he pulled out his key to unlock the door. "I'm home!"

"How many times do we have to mention you not living here?" Freed snorted. "You look like hell."

"I feel like hell, I could be downing a bottle of Jack Daniel's right now, but I came to talk because that's what good people do," Sting mused. "Look at you settling into the whole housewife routine."

"As if, I don't want Natsu's room a mess, so I clean it occasionally," he rolled his eyes. "Your drinking problem is out of hand."

"If it used to look anything like what my apartment now looks like I feel so sorry for you," the blond laughed.

"I feel sorry for me too," the other muttered, tucking strands of green hair behind his ear.

"You two always look ready to bite one another when you're in the general vicinity," Laxus snorted. "Like, this amazes me."

Sting grinned slightly, sauntering over to sit on the couch and shrugging. "If Freed wasn't so concerned about the fact I would be like stealing his fiancé, we'd probably get along better."

"I was never concerned about that, excuse you menace," Freed scoffed.

Laxus shook his head, taking a seat on the other couch as the other walked away to finish whatever chores he'd given himself to do that day. "So is this a drinking talk or a regular talk."

"This is a ‘please make this ache in my chest go away as fast as you can so I can go back to not caring about the world’ talk," Sting answered, combing his fingers through his hair.

"So basically the kind that you used to give Natsu when he first got here?" He arched an eyebrow and set the glass he'd been sipping out of down. "Sting, I don't know what you want us to tell you— you're trying to get over him and it ain't easy."

"Why couldn't it just work out?" Sting murmured rubbing his temples. "Why couldn't that have happened?"

"Why are you asking me? I wasn't in your relationship— they break apart, what else is there? You two were good as a couple but you were good as friends too, wasn't it the two of you that decided you should end this?" Laxus asked with utmost seriousness. "You two decided that as adults."

"Yeah… yeah we did," he grumbled. "Yes we absolutely did."

"So then stop beating yourself up," Freed chimed in. "Literally, you've been kicking yourself in the ass and fucking anyone that's willing all because you can't move on."

"Thank you peanut gallery, I'll make sure to call the factory next time I ask for an opinion," Sting rolled his eyes, glancing at the other.

"Well you didn't deny that fact."

"Because it's true."

Laxus looked between the two of them and sighed. It wasn't like they hated each other, really it wasn't, but it was like two irritable cats with the two of them— that was the easiest way to describe it. They kept claws out but never moved to attack and it was safe to say he didn't want that day to happen. Sting had his points and Freed had others. Of course, he could've been a little nicer in detail, but all in all, Sting was a man that liked the hard truth rather than sugarcoated facts. It irked his being sometimes how similar he was to Natsu. Literally, it was like having an older, more successful version of his adopted child, and that in itself was weird.

"Now now, you two didn't come here to hiss at each other. We came to talk and hang out and that's what we're going to do," Laxus mediated.

He was rewarded in turn, with two aggravated groans that seemed to settle in the “I guess you're right” ideology, and while it seemed like they were barely listening, he knew they understood. That was good.

"But enough of me being a sad, sad little old man, what's going on with this wedding?" Sting asked, casually switching the subject as always. He did it when he didn't want to talk about something.

"Well it's somewhere in August, at least we're hoping, but we also don't want it to conflict with Natsu's birthday," Freed answered, gently this time.

"Oh right, that little reckless idiot will be 23 years old and soon to be a… what, senior in college? Why'd you start him so late?" Another question, the flow of the conversation had now changed directly to fit Sting's atmosphere — his comfort zone.

"A lot of legal things," Laxus spoke up this time, rubbing his temples as if he was reliving the situation over again. "But he got in and that is all I'm worried about. Well, also him graduating, but for now we're focusing on the fact he got in."

"And with Zeref no less, thank god," Freed sighed.

"....Where have I heard that name before?" Sting murmured, mainly to himself. He'd heard it countless times from Natsu and even the two of them.

"His brother," Freed added, stressing the familial bond. "Literally his older brother."

"Damn he does have a brother, why have I never met him?" Sting scrunched his face up slightly, confusion written all over it.

"Zeref doesn't really come around us. Not that he dislikes us, but… as far as knowing us goes, it's kind of half-hearted," Laxus shrugged. "He's distant to everyone that isn't his brother."

"Probably because he's the oldest," Freed inquired. "But he's not bad, from the few times we met him at least."

"So he didn't live here?" Sting asked. "Well that explains why I've only known Natsu."

"We wanted to adopt them both, but he insisted we take Natsu." They looked at one another to recall the story. "It was strangely endearing, but also more sad."

Sting nodded, he supposed if Zeref was the older one— when their parents died he got the brunt of everything because he could process the situation better. Well, in any case, he would've liked to meet him at some point. Before he realized it, the sad and disgusting ache in his chest was gone. Maybe it was because he was out of the house or the fact he wasn't really thinking about the cause of distress anymore… he was thinking more about Natsu. It was weird, he never really thought about Natsu as anything but well… Natsu. Loud, disruptive, eager, a hot-head....the list could honestly go on, but despite those qualities, he was calming in a sense—well the sense of normalcy at least.

"Oh, I also heard you were starting that project?" Laxus added, as he got up to help Freed retrieve something from the top of the closet.

"Oh yeah, that's off the ground and I surprised Natsu by telling him he'd be doing front cover," Sting snorted, swirling his cup in his hand, watching the dark liquid slosh around in it. "Oh you should have seen it, he was so fucking mad at me."

"Please tell me you didn't just spring that on him! Sting, you know better than anyone not to do that!" Freed scolded.

"Come onnnn, I didn't really think I was going to use him until that day! But it's perfect and works out even more so!" The blond defended himself. "I think he'd be a great model."

"But you know that isn't what he wants to do in life," Laxus spoke up.

"Very well, he's got a knack for journalism and advertisement, I won't lie about that. Some of the projects he's worked on both for his class and the invitations I let him do for the promotional party were really fucking good," Sting recalled. "I was amazed, like his talent is definitely there but you know what they say."

"Try everything first, yeah whatever," Freed snorted. "Don't drop a bomb like that on him!"

"He'll be 23 soon, you can't baby him forever," he hummed. "But you're right, I should've at least informed him in any case-"

Sting was cut off by the sound of his phone going off and sighed, digging around for the device and pulling it out quickly, what was Natsu calling him for? Shouldn't he have been in class? He shrugged to himself and answered anyways. There was shuffling and loud talking first before Natsu's voice finally broke in from further away, and then closer to the phone.

"Ah, sorry, I'm walking across campus and my friend had my phone, I hope you weren't like busy or anything," Natsu answered quickly.

"No, I'm not even home or at the office, I came to visit your parents so there's that," Sting hummed into the phone. "Shouldn't you be in class Dragneel?"

"Shouldn't you be dead Eucliffe," Natsu bit back and Sting felt a sense of nostalgia, Natsu hadn't talked to him all day or been snarky and he was really starting to miss that about him — though it had only been a day.

"You are so mean, who raised you this way?" He snorted.

"Who knows, I gotta get to class so I'll see you when I come home, oh! I also got the list you needed so I can email that to you before I go," Natsu added. "And uh- Lucy get off my butt first of all?"

"That wasn't me!" A voice yelled. "Ask Gray!"

"No, don't blame me I'm holding coffee," Sting recognized Gray's voice immediately, the boy that had come back with Natsu to retrieve his laptop. "So wrong."

"Can you guys just stop touching me?!"

The loud laughter filled the phone with a quick good-bye and Sting rolled his eyes. He was amused, but a little jealous. Not in the sense of his previous jealousy, but he wondered vaguely why Natsu still only let certain people in the little bubble he'd created. Or maybe he was more upset at the factor Natsu didn't really remember much about him. Sting was glad he could at least see him, but it was like talking to a stranger instead of someone he'd known for a handful of years. Although he vowed not to sit and jog Natsu's memory until it all came back, he wished he would just hurry up and remember sooner. It was lonely being the only person who remembered the other. Voicing his concerns were the least of his problems, he could sit on this a little longer. After all, Natsu seemed content with the life he had after the accident, so it was no big deal. He actually would rather Natsu not remember that aspect, but if the cloud of amnesia could lift just a little bit, oh, how happy he'd be.

"Sting, you okay? You're making that face again?" Laxus questioned, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine man… I think I'll head home, I feel a lot better coming and seeing you two," Getting up as he spoke, Sting gave the couple a smile. Freed looked skeptical, but if he was, he didn't voice it. "Bye guys."

"Bye." They saw him off and soon he was on his way home.

For a day off, it sure didn't feel like one, if he was worrying over his ex and a past accident he couldn't have stopped. What a hell of a guy he was. He'd handle it though, he was always handling it. Maybe he could just go in, have a drink or two and laze on it— he still had a whole day to waste, so why not? When he got back into the penthouse, he headed straight for the liquor cabinet in the kitchen and started. One drink turned to two, that two to three, and soon he was hazy and mellowed out. He didn't have to think about anything, it felt so comfortable and good to just drink. He missed the burn of the alcohol and how easily his problems slipped away. The comforting silence of his home and the fog of alcohol in his mind made everything just a little more bearable— if anything, it became easier when he didn't have to think.

When Natsu arrived back home, he glanced around before crinkling his nose. The penthouse looked and felt the same, so why did it feel off as well? It was nearly eight-thirty by the time he got in, so where was Sting? So many questions and such a little time span to answer… in any case, he had to put this food in the fridge so it didn't sit out all not. He carried the bags to the kitchen, keeping an eye and ear open for Sting if he ever decided to come down or call for him… maybe he was asleep already?

"Or maybe not." Refuting his own thought, Natsu glanced around at all the scattered papers and the open laptop on the kitchen table. "Oi! Sting!"

No response.

Well that was certainly new: the other appeared to be sleeping with his head down, but upon closer inspection of the empty glass and large bottle of Vodka — Sting was most likely piss drunk. Either he'd passed out or was just lamenting here: in any case, he looked pathetic.

"God, don't sleep here idiot, you'll catch a cold or something," he grumbled, setting the bags on the counter and making his way back to Sting. He tried to wake him first, shaking and touching with gentle calls of his name. When no response was received, he sighed and moved to the next option of trying to guide him to his room. Sting wasn't all that tall, just a few more inches taller than himself, but he was probably pretty heavy. “Oh well,” Natsu thought, letting the other use his shoulder and body as support, “I've lifted worse.” "Up you go."

Sting must've come to halfway down the hall, because suddenly he was muttering about this that and the third. From work to how fine he felt being so out of it. What the hell was wrong with this guy today?

"I have so much work to doooooo..." Sting hiccuped, barely conscious. "Godddddd, if only he didn't call I could've focused today, you know?"

"Who called?" Natsu asked, deciding to cater to his drunken boss's stupor.

"Rogueeeee..." A whine coated those words. "Doesn't he know we're over and done with? He's so mean I tell ya' callin' and stringing me along… I'm not fucking dumb."

"Why would he do something like that, wasn't he your former assistant?" Natsu rolled his eyes, grunting as Sting put more of his weight against his shoulder and arm.

"Noo we were lovers," the word rolled off his tongue, as bitter as the alcohol he'd swallowed and Sting, even in his stupor, knew he was angry. "Oh my godd he broke my heart and I wish he'd stop checking on me sometimes I can't take it y'know? Whose ex calls just to tell them how their life is going like go away you ruined me."

"...." Staying quiet, Natsu had no idea what to do with the new information he'd received.

Lovers? Oh surely, Sting was just joking. Dating an assistant was such a movie trope! There was absolutely no way! But then again, Sting was no ordinary guy himself. Leading him into the large bedroom, Natsu laid him down on the bed and sighed. As he looked around, he noted he'd never actually been in Sting's room before. It was simplistic but it still matched the person lying sprawled out in the bed. It was cozy enough to accommodate both Sting and if he was like that… someone else. Lazily pulling the covers over Sting, he decided to leave his thoughts where they rest and go back to his room. Something felt oddly familiar about the other's state of being, but he wasn't going to press on it, especially with the new revelations— then again however, Sting was drunk so maybe his words held no fault. Either way, that thought was going to linger in the back of his mind...but why'd he even care?


	9. Disembodied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Natsu's turn to feel awkward in the morning, however he can't shake the bad feeling he's got going on.
> 
> [UPDATE 7/10/2016: It's Beta'd and back here for another, much smoother run! Thanks to all and of course my Beta for pulling through as always. Remember I love, love, love comments so throw them down!]

This time, it was Natsu's turn to feel awkward in the morning. Sting still hadn't woken up, and there was really nothing he could say or even ask the other without feeling like he'd heard something he should not have. It was exhausting to think about and even more exhausting when he realized he didn't even send the other the list yesterday before he'd gotten home. Then again, it wasn't so bad. He had an impressive list:

_Zeref Dragneel_   
_Lucy Heartfilia_   
_Mavis Vermillion_   
_Gray Fullbuster_

At least those four had absolutely without a doubt agreed and he thought it was a pretty good start. Zeref was a surprise, he didn't really expect his brother to agree to help since modeling obviously wasn't in his range of perspective. Nevertheless, he was extremely happy he did. That meant they could spend more time together and even work! It seemed like it would all work out. He just hoped none of them had to go through the bullshit he did at the office. He was still upset over that. Looking up from the large TV, Natsu turned to watch Sting shuffle out his room, gripping his head and stumbling to the kitchen with regret plastered all over his sickly pale face.

This guy was so pathetic sometimes.

"Sting," Natsu called to catch his attention. "What do you need? I'll get it for you!"

"I need you to stop yelling at the ass crack of dawn," Sting bit out roughly, screwing his eyes shut and leaning against the refrigerator door. "Please."

"Look don't blame me because you sat here and drank yourself stupid," Natsu replied, getting up and heading to the kitchen anyways. He then retrieved the aspirin and a bottle of water from the fridge — handing it to him immediately. "What was the matter with you anyways?"

"I can't even remember," Sting grunted, mumbling a small “Thank you” as he took the aspirin and downed it with water. "When did you come home?"

"Around eight?" Natsu answered, settling down on one of the island counter stools, pausing to rub his temples as a headache began to form. "At least I think so, you were well hammered by the time I got in."

"Fascinating," Sting murmured, taking the seat beside him and pressing his head against the cool surface of the table. "Goddd.."

"What have we learned today Sting?" Natsu asked, looking down at him with a bored look on his face. He didn't know what else to say, nothing would make light of the situation. 

"I have a problem, drinking is bad, yadda yadda yadda— can we just shhh and stop talking?" Sting muttered into folded arms. "Please."

Natsu let out a noise of confirmation and got up, walking out of the kitchen and leaving him be. Of course, he had so many questions about the other night, like: why Rogue was calling (if he did), and why Sting was so hung up on them being exes (if they were). Something felt odd, but he wasn't going to question it any further. After all, who was he to pry into business he really knew nothing about? He also vowed to wait until Sting was fully recovered from his binge drinking to tell him about his list of candidates. If he was right about this, Sting would definitely like the four and it was a good balance of men and woman. Ugh, all these thoughts were making his head hurt more so than it already was. 

What was this anyways?

Flopping back on the couch, Natsu resumed watching the cartoons he had before. Sting returned back to his room — to sleep, most likely — so really he had the penthouse to himself. It felt weird: this probably felt like the first time he was alone in such a big place. Actually, there was something familiar about this big place but he didn't feel like thinking about it and it was giving him a migraine. 

Suddenly, the screen on his phone lit up with a text message and Natsu scrambled over to grab it as the dull ache in his head persisted. He desperately needed some company right now — it was too quiet in here.

* * *

From: Icebox  
To: Me  
 **You busy right now?**

 

From: Me  
To: Icebox  
 **I guess not what's up stripper entertain me :P**

 

From: Icebox  
To: Me  
 **first of all back up no you can entertain yourself tf? i need you to look over a course plan.**

From: Me  
To: Icebox  
 **Like for school??? are you going to start teaching soon??? :0**

From: Icebox  
To: Me  
 **Not yet its a mini project n I want mine to look good so im emailing it to you check ur shit**

From: Me   
To: Icebox  
 **Ask nicely u bully :( but okay here i go to my Gmail so you can share your plan, are you still good for tomorrow tho?**

From: Icebox   
To: Me  
 **For the modeling? Yea I'm fine we're meeting there or am i giving you a ride**

From: Me  
To: Icebox  
 **Silly Gray :D! Of course you're giving me a ride and Zeref :))))**

From: Icebox   
To: Me  
 **I will actually kill you.**

* * *

Natsu laughed, trying to keep his voice low so he didn't disrupt Sting's nap or make the dull ache in his own head worse, and opened his email. Honestly, he was thrilled to have Gray for a best friend — he understood him like no one else could. Whether it came from the brief period they'd dated or the extensive time of living near and going to school with one another, he was happy to call the other his own. Of course, there were bitter exes. No one just bounced back like he and Gray had after their break-up. In all honesty, Natsu was actually relieved to know they'd still be friends and it was already like they hadn't really broken away from that relationship. He set his phone down after wrapping up their conversation and went on the hunt for his laptop to view the course plan. He was still surprised, even now, Gray had decided to major in Education, but given his background— only slightly. He was glad he found something that worked for him. He typed his comments and any changes he thought the latter would appreciate in the document before closing it and sending a text to confirm he'd seen it.

Now what? He was absolutely bored with nothing to do here.

Maybe he should get out of the house?

Strengthening his resolve, Natsu stood and headed to his room to gather his towel and anything else he figured he'd need for his shower. Before stepping in, he pulled up Pandora and putting all of the stations on shuffle. He couldn't shower without any good music, and it was low enough to keep the grump from waking up a second time. When he finished showering, Natsu stepped out and got dressed, fluffing up his hair in an attempt to tame it before huffing when it just wouldn't budge. Couldn't he look presentable even for a day? Oh well. He grabbed his bag and keys before sticking a note on Sting's door alerting him he'd gone out and made a break for the door. He needed some form of entertainment today and he certainly wasn't going to get it sitting in a large quiet penthouse. 

"Who can I bother though...?" Natsu murmured, scrolling through his list of contacts and walking into the elevator. "Oh!"

Pulling up Zeref's contact, he pressed the call button and waited for the other to pick up....if he was going to. Zeref had gotten increasingly busy at the studio and the gallery was coming up soon too. When the call connected, he had higher hopes.

"Hey little brother, what are you up to?" Zeref answered, as languid and cool as ever.

"I got bored at home so I left in hope of scoping out some form of entertainment - are you busy right now?" Natsu questioned as the elevator doors opened on the lobby floor. 

"Not really, I have the studio to myself and Mavis is here," Zeref whistled, shuffling around a bit over the line. "Are you looking to come by?"

"Something like that, yeah," he hummed. "I'm probably going to be there in 10, I'm walking."

"Not taking the bus?"

"Public transportation bores my soul— I should've taken the Driver's Ed course a lot sooner."

The laugh on the other end made him involuntarily crack a smile; he always liked being the one to make his brother laugh. It wouldn't ever make up for the lost time between them from being separated so long and so often during their childhood, but at least they were together now. The brother's stayed on the phone the entire ten minutes, talking aimlessly about school, work, or anything in general. While it was mostly small talk, Natsu appreciated the constant noise over dreadful silence. When he arrived at the little studio, Natsu told Zeref he'd see him inside and opened the door. He loved the smell of paints, clay, and ink that seemed to litter the little shop day in and day out. It was the home of an artist — something he was not, of course. 

"Good morning!" Mavis greeted, sitting on a stool and drawing at her own personalized desk. 

"You two seem hard at work," Natsu commented, sauntering over to Zeref's own beanbag chair and plopping himself down. "Mornin'."

"So what brings you all the way out here, huh?" Zeref questioned, glancing over at him. "Ah yes, you're in my chair again."

"I like how comfy it is," Natsu grinned. "And yeah no, I'm not at work since the boss was absolutely hammered last night."

"What? He got drunk?" Mavis questioned. "Must've been a rough night."

"You're telling me, he was rambling on and on about nothing and I just wanted him to shut up and go to sleep," Natsu yawned. "But he isn't a bad guy, so when you two meet him tomorrow he'll most likely be a lot more presentable and professional."

"I just can't believe I get to meet Sting Eucliffe, it sounds so surreal," Mavis smiled, setting her pencil down and swiveling around in the chair. "Are you excited too, Zeref?" 

She received a grunt of acknowledgement in reply, as he was too wrapped up in his current painting to respond. After a few more strokes of the brush on canvas, he turned to the two with an indescribable look on his face, "A little bit, I guess I'm partially eager to see the kind of guy my little brother is working for."

"Promise me you won't do that thing we talked about," Natsu sighed, looking up at him with bored black eyes. "I'm not five anymore."

Mavis looked between the two for some form of explanation. Zeref noted this and cleared his throat, his face going red with slight embarrassment as he did not meet her questioning gaze or Natsu's scolding look — really, this was so unfair to him.

"Natsu seems to misinterpret my actions," he started. "I just want to make sure he's calm, collected, and safe but he thinks I'm trying to threaten and scare of anyone that comes in his direction."

"Because you are!" Natsu piped up. "Literally Mavis, he glared Gray down for 30 minutes when I brought him over as my best friend at like four!"

"Because you were getting picked on by the other kids! I didn't know if he was a culprit!" Zeref grumbled, turning back to the canvas he'd been splattering paint on. "Damn, cut me some slack — I'm the older one."

"Oh, how cute!" Mavis laughed giddily, clapping her dainty hands together. "But if you want to hear a secret Nat, he does the same thing to me now that we're dating — he isn't even subtle about it either!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

Natsu grinned, watching the two of them go back and forth with one another like a newly married couple. They were so into one another and it wasn't hard to see. However, somehow in the depths of his mind — Natsu couldn't help but be a little jealous. After all, they were an ideal couple with the same major, same job, and same interests. They were gorgeous together, like something you would find printed in a magazine. Finally, he decided to chime into the conversation after just watching them:

"I don't find it too hard to believe," Natsu began. "Zeref, you're so overbearing and protective you probably scare away male customers from the Cafe." 

"He threatened a poor high school boy that came into the studio and brought me flowers!" Mavis piped up again. "You did not have to to do that."

"I just wanted to know who he thought he was, bringing my girlfriend flowers," Zeref snorted. "Anyways, this is tag team bullying and I would love for it to stop right now, immediately."

"Or what?" The duo asked. 

"I will file a report against you both," Zeref snorted, grinning as they laughed. 

Chatter and loud laughter filled the little studio, adding to the smell of acrylic paint and hard charcoal. Natsu sat in the corner, drawing in his own sketchbook as he thought up the concept cover for Sting's new line. Although he still wasn't glad about being the face of his little project, he couldn't deny he wasn't having a little bit of his own fun. Tomorrow was going to be an introduction and briefing day, he only hoped that meant he didn't have to see Minerva. Don't get him wrong: he didn't hate her, and there was no doubt in his mind she was probably a good person — but god, that woman was a shark that looked like she could eat him up. 

"Are you getting a ride from Gray tomorrow?" Zeref questioned, stepping away from the canvas to make a face. 

"Huh-? Oh yeah I am! I told him he was giving you and I a ride," Natsu answered, not looking up from his sketchbook.

"That's fine. Mave, you said you were going with Lucy?" At Zeref's question, Mavis nodded before looking up to face them.

"Yeah! She's been there already, and we'll meet you guys in the lobby since we're out earlier," she said as she stretched in her chair. "I'm still excited to see where you work Natsu!"

"It's not very friendly," he grumbled, blowing back strands of pink hair as they touched his sketchbook, he should really get a haircut. "But who knows, you guys might fit in better than me."

"Oh don't say that, we're all the same," Mavis smiled assuringly, getting down from her chair and walking over to him. "Oh, is that also for tomorrow?"

"I figured he'd want some sort of concept design for the promotion," Natsu murmured, embarrassment creeping up on his face. No one had ever seen his sketchbook until now, and he felt so weird about it. Maybe because Mavis was an artist and she was looking at it from a more professional perspective? Yeah that had to be it, that's why he was so nervous about it. "Is it bad?"

"No… not at all, may I?" She asked. 

Natsu nodded, lifting the sketchbook out of his lap and handing it to her as she took a closer look. Zeref then walked over to peer over her shoulder: the anxiety was now running its nails down Natsu's back as they looked. Although, he was glad they both respected his privacy enough not to just flip through it. 

"This is really good Natsu, are you sure you don't want to like minor in art?" Zeref questioned. God his cheeks were on fire.

"N-No! I really don't it's just something I do!" He muttered. "Can I uh, can I have it back...?" 

"Yeah sure, sorry!" Mavis smiled, setting the sketchbook back in his lap before sitting beside him. "So, you do most of the advertisements around school too, don't you?"

Bingo, she had him figured out. Natsu scrunched up his face, looking away from her as the embarrassment showed clear on his being. He attempted to open his mouth several times. He wanted to tell her no, that he was not the one designing all the posters for events, clubs, and etc. but that would be a complete lie and she would see right through him. So instead, he turned away and avoided her gaze for as long as he possibly could. Zeref was laughing slightly and the sound of Natsu's phone finally came to his rescue. 

"Sorry! Have a call I have to take! Feel free to you know, flip through my sketchbook, I'll be back!" Natsu yelped, getting up and leaving the room. He stepped into the hallway, pressing answer and sighing. "Hello?"

"Natsu?" 

Sting was calling? Well this was a surprise. 

"Yes Sting?" He tried to sound as casual as he could, considering the state he'd been left in. "Is there something you need from me?"

"No I just, did you leave out?" Sting still sounded slightly out of it, he probably just woke up.

"Yeah, you know the little art studio downtown? It's maybe like...five minutes away from the office, yeah I'm there," Natsu explained, walking around aimlessly in the hall as he spoke. 

"Oh, okay I'm going to… maybe get myself together and see what's going on at the office," Sting murmured softly. "I'll call you if I need you. Otherwise, have fun."

"Sounds fair, there are a bunch of water bottles in your office fridge so make use of them," Natsu reminded, leaning against the wall. "I'll probably be here all day."

"Will do," Sting mumbled before the line cut off and Natsu pocketed his phone. 

Of course, he didn't sound in any shape to be trying to work, but he supposed Sting has been doing this long before he'd even come to work there — after all, he had a pretty impressive liquor cabinet and all sorts of medicines like Aleeve, Advil, Midol, and Tylenol stacked in the cabinet. Yeah, he was probably used to this. Of course, it was no doubt a problem. After all, everyone knew their limits when drinking, right? So for him to push the limit so often that those things were accessible at any time was kind of sad — but hey, who was he to judge his boss? Natsu shrugged it off, walking back in the studio to find his sketchbook neatly placed at once of the desks whilst Zeref and Mavis returned to their work. It was serene and quiet. Natsu decided he should come here more often to get stuff done when there were no kids around, or when the shop wasn't busy— it was better than the campus coffee shop by far.

"Also, the gallery," Zeref began mixing more paints as he spoke. "Friday still okay?"

"Oh yeah, sure, sure!" Natsu replied hastily. "Uh, usually I don't work as late on Friday and Sting said only the briefing and introductions were tomorrow, so I assume we'll be starting it next week."

"Oh okay, it starts at 6:30 pm but I have to be there by 5:45 in the latest," Zeref informed him. "But considering I work here, I'll be here all day longgg..."

Natsu and Mavis laughed at his drawled out tone, before grinning at each other.

"Yes but, honey don't you have to go home and change?" Mavis spoke up. "While the studio appreciates you covered in paint, fancy businessmen may not." 

"Oh you're right," Zeref blinked. "Huh."

"So I'm estimating 5:00 and you'll be back at 5:30 for your early set up?" Natsu asked laughing. 

"I guess so," he answered. "Ah, it's getting late though."

"Oh my! It's already this late?" Mavis gasped. "We have to close up and go eat something."

Natsu glanced between the two of them, then at his phone. It was already 9:00 pm? How long had he stayed here? Then again, surrounded by the people he likes and in such a quiet place after such a long day (including taking care of Sting) probably mellowed him out just the way he needed. Gathering his things, Natsu went about helping the two of them clean up and close up shop. Once the doors were locked and they were all set to part ways, Zeref and Mavis bid Natsu goodbye and they were on their way. Natsu decided he was going to head to the company and wait for Sting to finish work, he'd swallow his pride this time only because after getting rides at night— taking the bus wasn't as appealing. 

Sticking in his ear buds, Natsu unlocked his phone and scrolled through his music listing. What did he want to walk to? There was Irresistible by Fallout Boy, Build God And Then We'll Talk by Panic! At The Disco… so many more options. Deciding to go with Panic! At The Disco, he turned the song on and bopped down the sidewalk. The dull ache that had clung to the back of his head all day seemed to be getting worse, despite this, he trudged on. Though it was dark out, he still felt at peace. Not the normal feeling of walking alone in the city streets, especially at night, but he wasn't going to question it. The large glass doors to Sabertooth & Co. came into view, and Natsu looked both ways before making his way across the street. Although, he really didn't want to walk in here today — on his day off, no less. Walking in through the doors, he let the smell of polished floors and posh businessmen and women overtake him as he made a beeline for the elevators in the back. 

"Funny, I thought you had a day off?" Oh so very close.

"H-Hello… Minerva..." Natsu mumbled, he didn't really want to look her in the eye but he had no choice if he didn't want to come off rude. 

"What are you doing here?" She was pressing him — after all, it must've been weird but...shouldn't she have been gone by now? It was nearly ten. 

"I could ask you the same thing ma'am," Natsu countered as politely as he could. 

"Why I'm here is simple, a few extra things that needed to be handled, but you coffee boy," at that, Minerva had looked him up and down, "have no reason."

"I guess you're right,” Natsu shrugged, turning his attention to the floor numbers. He didn't want to have this conversation— he really didn't. Pulling out his phone to text Sting, he never let his feet move faster than when he walked out of the elevator. 

Suspicious his ass, he wanted to get away from the atmosphere she'd brought with her. What was funny was he didn't hate her, in a way — he understood some of the resentment and feeling she'd felt against a practical nobody like him. However, at the same time he hated the way she nitpicked him so easily. She could pull him apart and leave him like that without a care and it was vicious. 

_It was vicious and he could not handle it._

Though he supposed he should get used to it, after all he was used to this kind of world. After all, it was the kind of world that took his parents from him at such a young age and split him and his brother up for a while. The same world he'd been bullied in yet the same world that took a chunk of his memories in a freak accident no one could prevent. Shaking his head as he neared the office, he put a hand on the door and sighed. What was he thinking about those things for? They had no relevancy right now and he just wanted to go home. In his span of thinking, Minerva had caught up with him and nudged him out the way to open the door. Ah, right… he was standing in front of it like an idiot. 

Finally entering the office, Natsu made a beeline for Sting's office as the sudden sickness and dizziness washed over him. Maybe it was the elevator, or rushing here. Either way, he didn't feel good or even like himself. He must've been knocking or something, because Sting opened the door and ushered him in without really saying anything. He must've looked bad or something.

"Natsu? Hey, I told you I would call you if I needed you?" Sting's voice sounded hazy and far away even though he was standing right in front of him… what was wrong with him? "You look worse than I did with my hangover — lay on the couch."

The couch? Where was that? Everything in the room was a jumbled blur of colors and warped. It was making him sicker and even dizzier, yet somehow he managed to get on the couch and lay down. His head hurt, like a painful migraine. Correction, it was a painful migraine and he used to get them all the time as a kid. God, he thought these stopped already. Splotches of black decorated his vision as he tried to recollect himself and Sting was sounding even further away even if Natsu knew the latter was standing right above him. Nothing was in focus and this kind of event seemed out of place for a day that was so good. It started off normal. 

_Why couldn't he just be normal?_

If he could ask, Natsu wanted to know why that had to be the last question before his conscious faded out. Why did that have to be the one thought he was left with? The day started off fine, it was normal. Everything was normal. So why?

 

Sting sighed, bustling around his office and trying to keep calm all at once. What was this? Natsu suddenly texts him that he's coming in to get a ride home, shows up at the door looking so sickly he was barely standing, and now he was unconscious on the couch. Great. It was already almost time to close up and go out with Rufus, Ogra, and Minerva, but it looked like that would have to wait. Deciding to leave him there for now whilst he cancelled the plans, Sting left his office in a haste. 

"So I have to cancel." At those words, the three turned to look at him. "Natsu's sick so I'll take responsibility and drop him off home."

"Doesn't he live in one of the dorms or something? You know he isn't your direct responsibility, right?" Minerva spoke first. "Sting this is three times now."

"I know, but it's very sudden and I can't help but worry he won't be able to get himself home," he sighed, running his fingers through already tousled blond hair. "I swear the next time."

"How bad is he?" Rufus questioned. 

"He passed out," Sting replied. "So I'll be leaving first. Ogra, will you do me a favor and lock up everything?"

"Mn." With a curt nod, Sting accepted his response and turned on his heel to head back into his office. 

Gathering his things took a few minutes and eventually he walked over to retrieve Natsu from the couch. He was in no position to carry himself, but surprisingly, he was quite light.

“Well that's amazing,” Sting mused as he carried him out of the office building and to the parking garage, bidding goodbye to the other's as he made haste. “With all that he eats, I expected him to be heavier than this?”

Not the exact thing to focus on, but what do you do when your good friends' child suddenly goes unconscious in your office? The obvious answer was to not panic. Getting him home and in bed, maybe get him looked at by a doctor. Scrunching his face at the thought, Sting had gotten him settled in the car. He really did not want to take him to her, but if he had no choice and if he didn't return to consciousness by tomorrow morning, he'd have to. At least he was breathing and his heart was still beating. 

"Thank god," Sting muttered, making a quick call to the Dreyar-Justine household. "Hey."

"You do realize it's close to like… eleven?" Laxus questioned upon answering. "I really hope you didn't drink and call us from the car."

"I only do that at home on Saturdays. thank you," Sting corrected. "And I usually cry so hah— anyways I have a small issue."

"If it's about Rogue I told you-" Laxus began.

"No, no, no, with Natsu," Sting huffed cutting him off. "I thought you said that thing stopped."

"You mean the migraines and passing out? Yeah they should've, he hadn't had any since leaving the hospital." Laxus confirmed. "Why? Did it happen?"

"He showed up at my office looking all sick and ready to faint, came in, and passed out," Sting replied, relaying the situation to him. "So I'm taking him home and back to… her, if I have to."

"We'll take him if you want. You're supposed to be busy preparing for the like, info session for your shoot, right?" Laxus offered. "Dude, you're a busy guy, know your limits."

"I know, I know," Sting sighed. "If you can that'd be great but remember, Natsu is essential to this project and I don't have his list."

"Check his room when you get in," Laxus relayed. "He probably left it out, you should know better than anyone he's not very secretive."

"This is true. I'll call you tomorrow if I need you, but he's stable and breathing so that's a good sign." Natsu had shifted slightly as he was talking, not a shift — more like a sudden jolt, as if he'd been startled awake but there was no sign of consciousness. Creepy. "Well, I'm about to get on the road so I'm hanging up, but that's the rundown."

"Alright, take care of him for us and we'll come by if you need us to." There was a yawn after, and Sting sighed. He probably woke the other up — he was quite the early sleeper especially having got off work an hour ago. 

"Bye."

After hanging up, Sting began the drive home, checking on Natsu occasionally to make sure he was still alright — even in this state. It was so weird... then again, side effects were. Yet, Sting couldn't tell if this was good or bad. On one end, this could mean that Natsu was getting the memories he'd lost back, but that was… sudden? After all these years? Oh well, the human body was quite weird, especially the mind. It was still strange: there was no sign of this throughout the day. Or even in the text, meaning it must've started when he got to the office. But knowing Natsu, and he did, it may have started even earlier than that. Dwelling on the time it started wasn't going to do him any good however, so for now Sting just focused on getting him home and into bed. After all, this was such a strange deja-vu type of moment. 

"Best not to worry about it," Sting murmured as he lugged Natsu inside and to his room. "Kid, you are so much lighter but heavier than I expected, god."

Although he received no response, Sting continued. Laying him down on the bed and covering him up before searching his room for the list. He found it sticking out from a pile on his desk and debated on taking it... after all, he didn't know the details, but it had four names, contact info, and categories of majors and so forth. It had to be it, and it was quite thoroughly done, no less. Leaving it for now, Sting glanced at Natsu one final time before going over to his bag. Pulling out his phone, he scoured for the charger and put it on when he located it. After all, you can't walk around with a dead cellphone. Hanging his messenger bag on the closet, Sting decided that was enough for now and headed out to his own room. Natsu would most likely come to in the morning, so he would worry about what to do then. 

Shutting the door with one final glance around, Sting headed to his room to undress and go to bed. Today had been quite eventful for him, but first… he was going to make himself something to eat.


	10. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the briefing begins and reconciliations are made, Natsu finally begins to feel like he's really a part of a larger team. In any case, this feeling is definitely a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: Okay, so as you saw this took way, way, waaay longer than usual. The reason is, I have tendonitis flare ups really, really badly. This time it flared up so bad I couldn't even move my hand or bend it to do anything. It hurt so badly writing was just out of the question. Now, it's more or less healed really nicely and I can do all of this again. I've got the second update already half-way done just incase it happens again. I'm working super hard so please bear with me and thank you sooo much for waiting this out.

_Everything hurt._

Literally everything, Natsu felt like he had been smacked around with a brick and god was it painful. Scrunching his eyes shut again, he laid in bed for a few more moments. What happened yesterday? He remembered going out to see Zeref and Mavis, leaving to head to Sabertooth & Co. at closing time, then...? What happened after that, and how'd he get home? This was like being blackout drunk without the alcohol, he'd prefer it with alcohol at this point. Sitting up in bed as the pain subsided, Natsu groaned out loud. He had a strange dream to top it off too. Trying to pull the contents from it seemed to be fine for now, but delving deeper was starting to hurt. Long story short, it looked like a memory from his childhood. Not from living with Laxus and Freed, it seemed further back than that. Zeref was in it, too. The dream quickly turned sour as smoke and flames engulfed it, then it became a nightmare. It felt real. The heat, the fire, smoke clogging his lungs, hitting his head on something hard, and the feeling of death creeping up on you. It was all so real. 

What was it?

Natsu tried to pry deeper into the dream, but it was starting to get extremely painful at this point. Stopping, he sighed and scrunched his face up. He was drenched head to toe in sweat and it was gross. Pushing the… oh, where was his quilt? Glancing around the room, he noted that it was bunched up on the floor like he'd yanked it off. Oh well. Getting up, he walked over to the door and opened it quietly, not knowing what time it was exactly. Sting was sitting in the living room, on the couch with a bunch of papers spread out and writing on one. Oh right, his list!

"Morning," Sting called out to him. "Sleep well?"

"I guess… had a nightmare but uh, what happened last night?" Natsu questioned. "As weird as that sounds."

"You came in yesterday looking sick and passed out on the office couch, so I took you home instead of going out," Sting murmured flipping through the papers and scribbling something in black pen. "Breakfast is still on the stove."

"...That's all?" Natsu found it hard to believe, but Sting had no reason to lie to him. However, it still felt like a chunk of his thoughts were missing. Then again, it always felt that way.

"That's all," Sting confirmed.

Natsu looked around before eventually sighing in defeat. It seemed nothing more happened so he should just leave it be for now and focus on today. "Hey Sting?"

"What is it?" he questioned, finally looking up and at him. 

"I have the, uh, list. I forgot to give it to you yesterday but it's got all the contacts and stuff so you know who you're meeting today," Natsu informed. "I can get it."

"Yeah please and thank you, I didn't want to take it from your room yesterday when I brought you in because I wasn't so sure about your details," Sting said. "Also to inform you, you are both lighter and heavier than you look — you totally owe me for carrying you."

"You carried me?" Natsu called out walking to his room and grabbing the list. "All the way up here?"

"And down from the office," Sting added. "So yes, you most definitely owe me."

"You could've honestly dragged my limp body down the steps."

"Funny."

Natsu rolled his eyes and handed the list to him before heading back to the kitchen to get breakfast. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Sting was a really good cook. He hated it. Though, hate was a very strong word — but dammit, Sting didn't have to be so good at everything he did! He really didn't. Like what an obscure, perfect, pretty boy. God. Although there was a lot to do today, Natsu wanted to run by his parents' house for a little bit to ask about his dream or maybe even see Zeref… wait, but wasn't Sting also a really close friend to the family? Maybe he knew something…? No way, he probably didn't even know the other as a child so it would probably be futile. 

"Okay so!" Sting announced, sauntering in the kitchen and doing his daily morning "jig" as Natsu called it. "I sent you the time when I'll hold the briefing which is, of course, after all your courses and theirs seem to be done."

"I mean you put such a late time, most of us get out a few hours or so before then," Natsu countered as he ate. 

"Okay whatever damn, I'm graduated with two degrees," Sting argued. "But anyways, just have everyone come straight over. The meeting room that I was in the last time you were with me is where you will direct them, okay?"

"Sounds fine," Natsu nodded. 

"Good," Sting nodded, dancing to the song playing on the radio. "Also, Laxus wanted you to call when you woke up this morning."

"Seriously? But I have to get going soon!" Natsu groaned. "I'll call and walk."

"Knowing you, you'd walk into a pole in an instant but you know, you got this," Sting mused, ushering him away as Natsu finished eating. 

"Then I'll just have to, won't I? Sorry, I might show up to the briefing with a bloody nose."

"That's gross, don't get it on my nice beige carpet I'll kick you out."

"I'll rub it in real good."

Sting's groan of disapproval was all Natsu needed to get a good laugh in before heading to the bathroom to shower. Though the guy could be annoying, he was surprisingly fun to tease. Sting wasn't exactly a neat-freak, but the thought of anything being dirty or stained bothered him so much he'd throw a fit for hours. Now, that couldn't exactly explain why his office was a complete wreck files-wise, but Natsu wasn't going to delve too deep into that just yet. After all, he had already sorted through tons of those files and reorganized them — he knew what kind of mess they were. After his shower, Natsu hurriedly got dressed and packed his bag, making sure he had everything and grabbed his phone. Calling Laxus as he walked out the room, he bid goodbye to Sting and headed out the door.

"Morning champ," Laxus answered. "I was worried you wouldn't bother calling."

"Of course not," Natsu snorted. "What kinda kid do you think I am?"

"The kind that doesn't call his own foster dad? Like, I'm not a bad guy am I?" Laxus joked and Natsu couldn't help but grin. 

"Yeah I suppose, you're calling about yesterday aren't you?" Natsu questioned as he rounded the corner, searching for Zeref at the normal bus stop. 

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you were holding up," Laxus answered, sighing. "You feel okay?"

"Pretty good actually, almost like yesterday didn't happen, but I had a nightmare," Natsu mentioned casually as Zeref waved him over. "It was really weird."

"What was?" Zeref mouthed to him, noting he was on the phone. 

"About what?" Laxus questioned on the other line. 

"I don't know, some weird setup, a fire or something at a house and Zeref was there," Natsu relayed the information, essentially to the both of them. "It stopped when I like… hit my head on something in the dream? I don't really get it."

Silence came both from the phone and Zeref who was standing next to him. What, had he said something wrong? Neither of them were willing to speak and Natsu had the odd feeling of being left out of something. 

"What?" He finally questioned.

"Pretty graphic dream you had there, but uh, get Zeref to keep an eye on you if he can and call me if you need anything— oh! Good luck at your briefing today," Laxus quickly covered up his uncomfortable disposition and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah thanks," he said. "Love you, dad."

"Love you more kiddo, bye."

With that, the quick check-in call ended and Natsu pocketed his phone. 

"So...about this nightmare," Zeref began. "That was all you remembered of it...?"

"Mhm, It was really uncomfortable and hot," Natsu shrugged. "I was a little weirded out by the fact you were there? It felt real."

"...Yeah, dreams and nightmares will do that to you," Zeref looked almost hurt as he kept talking, so Natsu vowed to just stop. After all, it seemed his dream might be more important that he considered. "But uh, what happened yesterday? Obviously Laxus must've been worried about something to have called so early?"

"Oh, after I left you and Mavis yesterday I apparently got really sick and dizzy and passed out in the office when I got there," Natsu explained. "So Sting ended up taking me home. It was nothing major and I'm not dead."

"Hah, funny."

It didn't exactly _sound_ funny with the way Zeref looked right now but he was going to let it go for the time being: Natsu was never one to press for information unless he truly needed it. When the bus came, they boarded as usual and luckily found two empty seats towards the front. Quickly claiming the seats so they wouldn't have to stand the whole ride, the two brothers sat in almost complete silence. Natsu wasn't used to this sort of tense atmosphere with his brother so it was super foreign. However, he knew better than to mess with Zeref while he was in deep thought, and the face he was making suggested it. The entirety of the ride they didn't talk, but as they got off at their stop Zeref messed up his hair in the same way he always had and told him to have a good class, and also that he would see him later at Sabertooth  & Co.. How strange. 

Oh well, that dream must've stirred his brother up. At least, that's what Natsu would conclude for now, as he headed to his first course of the day. Digital Design wasn't exactly his forte, but he'd like to think the flyer he made for the newspaper had come out pretty well. Especially after slaving over it for two weeks. With that being said, he was quite proud to turn it in today.

 

On the other end, Sting had been busy sending out the same email to the four people Natsu had picked. He had a good feeling about this group and Natsu's position as a leader. Granted, he was still worried about Natsu's condition from the other day. This morning he seemed perfectly fine, like yesterday hadn't happened, but who's to say it wouldn't come again? Especially during the briefing. Well, he couldn't worry about this forever, as Laxus told him so. Sitting up, Sting decided to get showered and dressed and head to the office. Nothing like being early, especially if you're the boss. When he got to the office everything seemed to be in perfect order, with ‘hellos’ and ‘his’ from various people as he headed up the elevator. Everything was going fine today, and he had confidence it would continue.

"Good morning to my favorite team in the world!" Sting called, waltzing in. 

"Oh my god it's too early for thiss..." Minerva groaned, rubbing her temples. "You're so early."

"I wanted to see you guys," Sting teased, walking over and hugging her. "So greet me back."

"Good morning, now get off."

"You are _so_ cold to me."

Minerva rolled her eyes but she was smiling no less. Sting wondered what had her in such a good mood but he decided not to question it. After all, she wasn't always in a sour mood. However, she was the skeptical type. If she believed something would go wrong or hurt the people she cared about, she’d wear it down until there was nothing left but the truth and intentions. Of course it was a brutal way of doing so, and sometimes she went a bit too overboard. 

"Minerva has always been like that, it's so everyone gets distracted by her beauty first," Rufus mused. 

"Oh yeah blame me," Minerva piped up. "I don't send poetry by the hundreds to girls I'm not calling back."

"That is such a low blow! You wound me fair lady!" Rufus joked.

Sting shook his head, waving to Orga, who was quiet as usual. No one really minded his quietness and when he did talk it was always a good time. Walking into his own office, he sighed and sat down at the desk. Leaving the door open and leaning back in the chair. He'd get to work in a few minutes, for now he just wanted to enjoy the calm tranquil atmosphere of his office. He could smell the little air freshener Minerva had put in yesterday and mellowed out more. Today was going to be a long one and he'd be ready for it. Truth be told, Sting had never been more excited for a project. Sure it never measured up to the excitement of his first big project but he was more interested in seeing how it would take off with Natsu as the practical front-face. 

"So you're briefing the other kids today?" Minerva questioned, coming into the office.

"Yeah I am," Sting turned around in his chair some. "Want to come?"

"I'll pass, thanks," she snorted.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Sting was trying to persuade her. "Come on Mineee!"

"Sting, no is no," she stated. 

"Do you not like him or something, Minerva?" he finally asked. 

Minerva looked up at him as if he'd asked her an offensive question. He just wanted to know the reason behind her sudden maliciousness towards him. Of course he'd noticed it.

"I… don't _not_ like him," Minerva sighed, the glare slipping into an almost sympathetic and sad look. "I really don't, but listen. You were a wreck after Rogue and of course as your best friend I'm not going to let another intern, another assistant, another guy come in here and spiral you back to where you were when he left."

She was doing this for him?

"Minerva, I appreciate the concern, but I am a grown man — you know this, right?" Sting asked. "I don't need-"

"You think that, but you're always by yourself and wallowing over something that happened three years ago, Sting!" Minerva emphasized the time frame. "Just two days ago you were kicking yourself in the ass about a phone call!"

She had a point, and damn, did he wish she was wrong. Sting sighed, leaning back in the chair again and turning away from her. 

"Okay… you're right, you're right," he groaned. "But look, Natsu isn't him, so no more comparing them. No more trying to get under his skin, okay? He's the youngest worker here as of right now, and between his classes; he's got a lot to do, I'd hate for him to start dreading coming to work already — he's not even forty."

"You're not even forty," Minerva snorted. "But you're right. I'll apologize when I see him today."

"Make it quick but heartfelt, because by the time he gets here I'm going to start running him in thirty thousand directions for this meeting today," Sting mused. "But really, I appreciate your concern, Mine."

"That is such an old nickname, drop it already," Minerva groaned, gently tousling his hair. "Also, you need a haircut."

"I think the long look is sexy, what do you think, Rufus!" Sting yelled as Minerva opened the door. 

"I think you're rather attractive with long hair, boss," Rufus replied.

"Orga?" Sting mused, grinning even harder when he gave a thumbs up in response. "Long it is."

"You are utterly ridiculous," Minerva groaned loudly.

"More like impossible to argue with, anything he does looks fantastic," Rufus added. "But ridiculous is a good choice of words in the afterthought."

"You guys are sooo mean."

The rise of laughter around the office definitely did well for Sting. He really appreciated everyone that worked up here with him the most. They worked hard, and more importantly, they worked hard beside him.

He went about preparing things for today, getting papers ready, pamphlets, a presentation. The normal presentation routine. Rufus and Minerva helped him organize as best they could in between their own jobs and he was eternally grateful: God only knows he couldn't do this by himself. Today seemed to be going slower and slower the more he worked and he wondered if it was the same for Natsu. Then again, Natsu was a busy body like no other so he was probably moving about and doing his own thing. Ah, to be so young again, Sting would love it, and he wasn't even pushing thirty yet.

"Where do you want these portfolios?" Orga questioned, bringing Sting out of his trance.

"Oh, put those by my office door, I'll carry them over when Natsu gets here," Sting ordered, waving his hand. "Other than that, I think it's the last thing I needed to have done before four."

"Well you certainly made good time with our help," Rufus hummed. "You also had a phone call from another office about products."

"Did you write down the number I needed to call back?" Sting questioned.

"Emailed and on your desk," Rufus added. "So is that all for now?"

"I think so, unless you need the conference room cleaned?" Minerva questioned. 

"Nope, had that completed yesterday. And now we wait," Sting nodded. "But thanks for all your help."

"Anytime."

They all parted ways, returning to their individual jobs and slowly putting the office back into a steady flow. 

Time passed, and for Natsu it wasn't long before he found himself standing around in the parking lot, waiting for Gray to retrieve him and Zeref. Admitting he was nervous was something he was never good at, so he instead forced the anxiety back down from whence it came. It was just a meeting after all — no need to be so close to throwing up. 

"Natsu, you look close to falling over and dying," Zeref finally spoke up. "Are you really that nervous?"

"I'm not nervous! Nope! Not me! Perfectly fine!" Natsu tried to play it off, shaking slightly where he stood and checking his phone for what had to be the fiftieth time. "Don't worry!"

"Oh I'm worrying now. Come on, what's the matter?" Zeref questioned. "Is it about the briefing?"

"Yes? No?...sorta?" Natsu's frazzled mind was working to try and convey his feelings all at once. "I'm like the leader of this project right? So that means I have to do my best not to let you guys down! So what if I'm way too bad at this and Sting has second thoughts and I get fired and then I'm back to being a broke college student living off nothing but fast food and late-night sadness!"

"Whoa whoa, that's a lot you have in there," Zeref blinked, grabbing his shoulders to steady him and looking into his eyes. "Oi, Natsu look at me." 

"Yeah?" Natsu blinked up at him quickly, trying to regain his own composure. 

"Calm down," Zeref sighed, shaking him some. "You will be okay. You're naturally a leader and you're a hell of a lot more capable than you think. Today is just a briefing, you're not doing anything but listening to your boss speak — you can do that, right?"

"Yeah… yeah I can… you're so right," Natsu nodded, gaining his confidence back. "Today is just a briefing, yeah."

"Good," Zeref nodded letting him go. "Now do me a favor and please let go of my hands, you're crushing them."

"Oh right, sorry!" With a swift movement, he let his brother's hands go and turned to where Gray was pulling up beside them. "Shotgun!"

"You were just freaking out and have the nerve to call the front… you know what, you're right, get in," Zeref snorted, rolling his eyes as he opened the car door. "Hey Gray."

"Evening," Gray greeted as Natsu got in and shut the door. "You already know what I'm going to say, Dragneel."

"I know, I know: if I'm in the front, I have to wear the seatbelt. Relax, I just got here," Natsu grumbled, pulling the seatbelt over and clicking it. "There."

"Thank you, now where am I going?" Gray questioned. "Because I've seen the building but I don't know how to get to it from this side."

"I got it," Natsu hummed. "When you drive out of here make a left."

With a nod, they were in motion, heading off towards Sabertooth & Co. with perfect timing. Lucy and Mavis had left a little after them, so the chances of them getting there at the exact same time was favorable. That was good in the very least. Natsu also made sure to message Sting and tell him they were on their way, but he didn't want to seem too close to his boss. After all, Zeref was the only one that knew they were actually living together at this point. He didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea or thinking he got the job through indecent activity and favoritism. That would be his worst nightmare yet. However, he had to remain calm. If his thoughts wandered he'd go into another state of well… panic. That and he still had to give directions.

"At this light, make a right and it should be on the left, though the parking garage is a little bit before it and I can just swipe my work I.D so you can park," Natsu explained, digging into his bag. 

"Mavis said they were here already. Lucy parked across the street," Zeref informed the two of them.

"Oh, then this all works out," Gray hummed, finding a spot and parking. With that, he cut the ignition and pulled the keys out. "All set?"

"Yup," the brothers replied. 

They left the car and headed inside, finding the two girls in the lobby and meeting somewhere in the middle. Natsu directed them to the elevator and mentally recalled he needed to go a few floors past Sting's office. Pulling out his phone, he began to text him.

* * *

From: Me  
To: Jackass McFuckface  
**Heading up to the room now**

From: Jackass McFuckface  
To: Me  
**Already up are you ready to make history today!!!**

From: Me  
To: Jackass McFuckface  
**Bite me, I'm still mad you did this but w/e**

* * *

 

"Natsu, is this it?" Mavis questioned as the elevator came to a halt.

"Huh...! Oh yeah, this is the floor, come on!" Quickly pocketing his phone, Natsu headed out first to guide them to the meeting room, where Sting was no doubt waiting for the five of them. 

Honestly, he was more nervous than he was letting on, but Sting believed in him and so did everyone else. He had to stay strong and cooperative for them. If he wanted to show everyone he got this position for talents that didn't include living with the boss he had to step up his game. He could do this. Pushing the door open, Natsu let everyone go in before he entered. Watching how Sting's charm immediately captured the room like always — this time with his friends.

"Oh Natsu there you are!" Sting greeted. "I was almost afraid you'd ditch me."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Natsu replied bluntly, rolling his eyes and sitting down. "But that aside, I'm here to behave and listen."

"Good, good! Now as some of you know, I am Sting Eucliffe and this is my company— Sabertooth," Sting began, with the formal introduction this time. If he recounted the few number of meetings he'd attended with Sting after the one to kick-start this project, Natsu noted that Sting changed his greetings depending on who he was meeting and how well he knew them. A very good strategy, especially if you wanted to keep around long-term partners and butter up new ones. For a split second, Natsu wondered if working here would equip him with such a skill. "My assistant Natsu has hand picked the four of you to take part in a very new and very big project my company has been trying to promote for years."

Did he really have to keep addressing him like this? It was getting embarrassing now — especially in front of his friends. They'd never seen him be so professional a day in his life. Not to mention Lucy's celebrity crush on the guy was definitely showing in the way she watched him. Natsu noted he should probably stop zoning out: after all, Sting wasn't the only one talking today. He had been prepped on the things to tell his friends too — well technically, from this day forward, they were co-workers.

"So without more of me running my mouth, I'll have Natsu explain some basic things to you about what we're going to be working towards and doing," Sting introduced him with that stupid glint of pride in his eyes. Really? It was just a briefing, relax. 

"Right, so as you know, we have quite a few tasks to accomplish as both the models and center of the spread," Natsu began, although he'd known these people for years the anxiety still managed to nearly choke him down. He would continue on, he could do this. “First, there’s the training, in which hired professionals will be taking us all, me included, through a series of drills and tests from how to walk the catwalk, handling press, and styles."

There were nods around the room, and Natsu felt his nerves relaxing. Just take this slow.

"We have approximately five months until the fashion show, which will be broadcast a long ways," Natsu explained. "Meaning this is a very big and very serious opportunity: not only for us, but for Sabertooth as well. Mr. Eucliffe is taking a real chance here, taking all of us under this at once, and getting us ready in the time limit that we have — so everyone is expected to put their best foot forward."

Addressing Sting by Mister always made Natsu feel weird. Maybe it was because he knew the latter on a deeper level than just a boss and assistant? Either way, it rolled off his tongue easily and that was enough.

"Exactly," Sting interjected. "Just because I am taking such a leap does not mean I regret it, as I'm famous for doing things like this and pulling through. I am the coordinator of this project, and as such I will make sure each and every one of you shine brighter than you ever thought you could, both on the magazine covers and the catwalk." 

"Uhm… excuse me," Lucy had raised her hand tentatively, lowering it as Sting gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "With the way this sounds, will this mean we'll be inclined to do interviews and speak on behalf of the project publicly?" 

"You might be, which is why I have experts in every category that will properly prep you for such engagements," Sting explained. "However, in terms of right now, speaking about the project publicly on social medias of any kind or to anyone that is not involved is a serious penalty, and could reduce both the quality of the show and the work put into it. Nothing is final as of right now and things are susceptible to changing — we'll let you know when you should start making things public, which is why I put Natsu in charge."

Huh...? Sting had another motive besides hope and spur of the moment timing? Natsu would definitely ask about that later. He had to. 

"Is there a schedule that will be implemented for everything?" Zeref was next to ask a question. 

"That all will be provided tomorrow for you and emailed," Sting nodded. "Check emails often, but also remember that your classes are important too. I don't want to just magically whisk you away from it."

Collective nods once again and Sting smiled. The stupid charming one too.

"For some of you, especially those majoring in fashion or the world of business, think of this experience as an internship, and I will consider any and all of you for positions I believe you can fill here at my company if you impress me," Sting added. "So think long and hard about your futures while you're here as well."

When Sting stepped out the room to gather some more information from his office, the room erupted in chatter. Natsu watched as Lucy and Mavis had their moment, talking animatedly about the kind of experience this will bring for them, whilst Gray and Zeref talked less enthusiastically: it wasn't bored, but it wasn't the kind of excitement Natsu got from the other two. How did he feel about all of this? He went from being angry to complacent and now after the first meeting he felt… good about this? It was a good experience for what he wanted to do, and definitely a wide open opportunity that he would have had to work thirty times harder to achieve. 

It was exciting. 

"Natsu, I'm actually surprised you were so professional," Gray smirked, nudging his side. "I didn't know who the hell was talking to me for a moment."

"Yeah, right?!" Lucy laughed. "You were so cool and fluid! I didn't recognize you for a moment dude!" 

“Come on guys, cut it out,” Natsu murmured, looking down at the ground. “It was nothing, come on, drop it!”

"Even I was a little swayed by it," Mavis added with a smile. "I'm proud of you!"

"Guys cut it out come on..." Natsu groaned, drawing out his words now to further show his embarrassment as he was teased by his peers. 

However, Zeref had barely said a word to him about it... or in general today. It may have had something to do with their conversation this morning or maybe it was here in general. Was he wrong to put his brother down for something like this...? Doubt began to cloud Natsu's mind the more he thought about it, his mood quickly beginning to drop. Sting returned handing out individual folders and explaining the documents in them. The schedule was going to be both emailed and printed tomorrow, as that was the only thing missing from the packet. 

"With that, it's the majority of the information you will need for now," Sting explained. "Further information will be provided as we combat the months and work our way to the show."

With that, Sting declared the meeting finished for today and personally saw everyone out. Natsu, of course, was going to stay as his shift started afterwards anyways. So he walked with Zeref and Gray back to the parking lot to grab his laptop bag. Zeref still was barely talking to him so he was going to get answers before they left. 

"Hey Gray, can I talk to Zeref for a bit — if you're not in a rush to head out?" Natsu questioned. 

"Yeah sure," Gray hummed, getting in his car. "I'll sit right here, I actually have zero places to be since I'm off from work."

"Cool, thanks man!" Natsu said. "Be back!"

With that, he pulled Zeref to the side and frowned. What was up with him?

"I assume you're going to ask what's wrong?" Zeref sighed, looking down at him.

"Damn right I am, what's up? You got all weird after I told you about my dream this morning," Natsu sighed. "I'm worried about you, can't I be?"

"Yeah of course I just… that's… look," Zeref sighed. "I'm not supposed to gauge anything or even try and force it."

What the hell was he talking about?

"Gauge or force...? Zeref, that sounds like you're saying you're about to force me to like remember something," Natsu groaned. "Seriously."

"I just… it's a lot," he stated, voice full of finality. It was a tone he used when he didn't want to further expand on something. "Natsu please… please just let it go, I'm fine, I just need to think — that's all."

There was a level of hurt in Zeref's voice that Natsu wasn't used to hearing. He only heard it in terms of dealing with their late parents… did this incident have something to do with that? However, as Natsu tried to dive further into that though his head began to hurt — like always. 

"Okay… I… I understand just… take care of yourself okay? I'll even come over after work if you don't mind me popping in at ten," Natsu tried to smile. 

"I never do, it’s not like I sleep. I have to finish this last piece for the gallery," Zeref sighed. "But I'm fine, okay? I'm not mad at you or anything — sorry if I acted that way, though."

"Nah it's… fine, I get it. Sensitive topic, right?" Natsu shrugged slightly. "I'll see you, okay?"

"Roger."

Natsu walked him back to Gray's car and waved them off before heading back inside and up to Sting's office. Today was shaping up to be long already. He had reports to file through and emails to sort from different companies today. Well, at least he wasn't on phone duty. He would actually fall over and die if he had to answer one hundred calls again. It was probably more, but once he got to the one hundredth ring he was done. The office today was smooth sailing and Natsu couldn't pin-point why everything suddenly felt so much better in here. Maybe it was because he secured a position and could display his self worth here in the company? ...A possibility. Oh well. He assumed this feeling would last the rest of the night and he definitely wanted it to. 

"Natsu," Minerva called out to him. "Don't forget to go through the files in the bottom drawer."

"Thanks!" He called back, before halting in movement… did she just help him out? Okay, today was definitely weird. 

"Also, while I have you..." oh, she was coming closer— today was it, he was going to die. "I want to talk to you about something."

"S-Sure, anything, really I am not busy at all!" Natsu sputtered, looking anywhere but at her. This was so bad.

"You can relax. I wanted to give you a… formal apology for my behavior towards you," Minerva sighed. "It wasn't appropriate or fair."

"I'll say," Natsu thought, but casting it aside. She was being honest with him, he should at least hear her out.

"A lot of things have happened in this company, a lot of things that weren't good and that affected Sting personally," she explained. "So as both his co-worker and friend, I like to make it my duty to look out for him to ensure the same thing is not repeated and he is not put down again. I realize now that you are not as bad as I kept trying to lure you into being, and I hope you accept my apology."

He wasn't sure if she knew that he was well aware of the past history with Rogue, so he would nod like he didn't and take the apology. He never really hated Minerva, weird as it was. He'd been hurt by her actions and annoyed, but figured they had some motive — even if that motive was the name that had been haunting him.

"I uh… yeah I do," Natsu nodded. "Even if I sound like I don't! I promise, I'm really relieved actually, because I don't hate you or anything, and I don't really want to work somewhere I'm not liked by everyone even though it's life and I know it's apart of growing up to be used to that —" Okay now he was rambling, she did not need his tragic backstory. "—anyways, I accept your apology, and I hope we can work better together as time goes on."

"Ditto," Minerva smiled, a genuine smile at him. "I don't know how much Sting has told you about Rogue, but he had a big impact in this office."

"Seems like it. I heard Sting had been going without an assistant until just this year," Natsu made it sound like casual gossip he'd heard around the office, even though he'd heard the breakdown of the basics from his dad. 

"Yeah, three years," Minerva explained. "There's a lot to get used to, considering you are not him and surely hope Sting doesn't sometimes compare you two in his own way."

"I've heard that's like a weird coping mechanism," Natsu said as they left the back room with the rest of the files to sort through. "Which is healthier than his… first coping mechanism."

"I know that look," she snorted. "You've either been told about or experienced his drinking problem."

He couldn't tell her where exactly, but yeah, he knew first-hand what a bitter obnoxious drunk the other was. Natsu just nodded and listened to her talk as he sorted through the files. The process went a lot quicker than doing it in silence with his music blasting.

"You two are close," Rufus commented, sitting back down at his desk with a mug in hand. "It's very peculiar, maybe something happened in that back room?"

Natsu sputtered as if he'd been punched in the gut while Minerva looked completely unfazed by the accusation. She didn't even flinch.

"Are you getting any back room action? No? Be quiet." She gave him an icy stare and now it was Rufus' turn to look unfazed. "To answer your question, I was giving him a much needed apology for my behavior."

"Then I guess we should apologize too, huh?" Rufus smiled apologetically as Orga nodded too. "Our behavior too was less than polite."

Natsu nodded and accepted their apologies whole heartedly. He didn't need an explanation to know they weren't bad people. If Sting had them around, and this close to him, then he trusted them all immensely. Natsu would give them all the benefit of the doubt. Sting eventually came out of his office at the sound of chatter, noting that Natsu was the one that was talking so much. He'd never heard him so active in the office unless he was in his own. In any case, Minerva held her promise and apologized and it seemed everyone else had the same ideals.

In any case, he was glad.

Sting decided he liked the cool, relaxed smile Natsu was starting to sport in the workplace. It was starting to put him at ease. He found himself relaxing more in the other's presence, and it was by some weird phenomenon that the wildest person he'd met so far seemed to be his method of getting over himself. Funny how life worked.

When eleven rolled around, everything had been locked down in the office. Sting and Natsu were engaged in a conversation about the project on the way to the parking garage.

"So wait, I have a question," Natsu hummed as he got into the passenger side. 

"You're full of them," Sting snorted, getting in after him. "So shoot."

"When you were talking about communications and stuff, you mentioned something about choosing me specifically because of it," Natsu explained.

"You're a leader, whether you realize that fact or not," Sting commented. "Your communication skills are excellent, and you are majoring in Communications and Media Studies — you would be the person to know the convenient things to post and promote when the time comes, plus how to handle your peers from being too in the spotlight negatively."

"You really thought this through, huh?" Natsu commented. "Thanks."

"For what?" Sting questioned. 

"Believing in me..." Natsu refrained from looking at him this time, opting to look out the window instead. "No one has ever really done that first hand… so… thanks."

"Any time," Sting smiled. "I do have high hopes for both your future and the state of this project."

"I won't let you down then."

"I know you won't."

And so, the car ride continued in a comfortable silence as the music from the radio flowed through. Natsu would definitely do his best to make this project as good as it could be until the very end, and nothing was going to stand in his way.


	11. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finally learns Zeref's inspiration for his art via the Gallery, Rivals show, Old friends are coming home, and honestly today is going to end more exhausting than it's worth- for Natsu at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the delay was quite long but bouncing between my schedule and my BETA's is a wonderful thing we got this worked out, edited, and done! Thank you for the patience and thank you everyone for keeping up with me!! Please enjoy!

The next morning followed suit: showering, breakfast, talking about the day ahead and Natsu heading out. Sting sat reading through the schedule he'd prepared. If everything went well they would finish in record time and could delve right into the wardrobe and photography. Natsu showed promising resolve only after the briefing: time will tell what kind of person he'll become at the very end. Sting wanted to see him shine brighter. 

Glancing up at the sound of his phone, he walked over to pick it up. Part of him hoped this didn't end up like last time and the other end of the line wouldn't be his ex. Sighing, he answered anyways.

"Hello?" 

"Sting!" Yukino's voice poured in and a wave of relief swept over him. "I have the _best_ news!"

"Is it about anything I care about?" Sting joked, leaning against the counter. "Just kidding, what's up?"

"Well for one, you can finally have your cat back," Yukino mused. "Also, I heard you would probably need extra hands with the training and stuff, so I can supply help in media, fashion, whatever you need, really."

"Jiemma contacted you, didn't he?" Sting snorted. "That old man can't just let me do something for once without butting in?"

"You know he worries about you. You're a pretty young guy owning the biggest company across the globe," she laughed gently. "If anything, I'm excited to see you guys again!"

"...So it'll just be you?" Sting asked. "Well and Lector, I've been missing him actually." 

"I know you have," Yukino snorted this time, as if gently mocking him. "You've never gone this long without seeing him or having him around."

"Well I did have to get the place redone and no one else likes cats… actually I could've given him to Laxus instead of sending him so far," Sting hummed. 

"Doesn't he have a son with a cat?" Yukino pointed out. "That would've been perfect."

"You remembered that huh?" Sting hummed, pushing off the counter to walk over to his coffee mug, picking it up off the table and taking a sip. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot his name, but he was abouttt… sixteen the last time I saw him? Or fifteen? Around that age. He must be so grown up by now," she paused. "Probably nineteen or twenty."

Well he would be twenty soon, but he was surprised she recalled so much about his friend's child. 

"Good memory," Sting commented.

"Weren't you really close with him too? The kid practically admired you," Yukino laughed. "Like a superhero or something, it was so cute!"

Cringing slightly, Sting made a face. He wished she hadn't brought that back up. If she were to see Natsu again she would probably ask him all sorts of questions that would jog his memory in the wrong way. They were close, the "were" being the keyword here. Natsu couldn't remember anything about him. Not from childhood and certainly not from his teenage years. Amnesia was a bitch that was really kicking his ass here.

"Yeah, things change. Now about you transferring back— is it temporary or a permanent position back? I didn't sign any requests or approvals for it?" Sting curved the topic back in his direction, no longer wanting to talk about his past memories with his now assistant and flatmate. 

"I'm not sure, I told you Jiemma was the one that contacted me," she sighed. "Which is proving to be such a hassle: you and him are such go-getting men it's a little suffocating."

"That's like saying I'm just like Minerva and she's his daughter," Sting cringed. "Can't he just butt out and focus on Tartaros' productions and shit."

"Always one to clash," Yukino sighed. "Look I didn't like that he left us to head to Tartaros… especially with-"

"Yukino if you say his name I might actually cry a little," Sting hissed. "I hate him."

"For adults, the two of you act like children when you get together, you know that?" She snorted, going quiet at the sound of a door opening and shutting. "Oh well. I have to actually get back to work, I've been sitting in my office on the phone and I have to prepare for the transfer and whatnot— you have my word, I'll stop accepting opportunities from Jiemma."

"Thank you," he huffed. "See you, Yuki."

"Bye, bye!"

With that the call ended and Sting sighed. He had a sour feeling about Yukino's sudden transfer but he was even angrier it was a good call. He wouldn't have thought of something like that and he was pissed that Jiemma was already one step ahead of him without even being here. He hated that man's intuition like no other. However, Sting could never hate anyone at Tartaros more than someone he was well acquainted with. It seemed childish, but Mard Geer Tartaros himself was nothing short of a pain in the ass. The chances of them seeing each other at the show were easily a one-hundred percent and the thought was even more painful than the show failing right now. 

"I really hope there's no double meaning here," he grumbled, drinking the rest of his coffee. 

He had to focus on working for right now, he'd be an angry man over the other things later. In any case, he was getting his cat back and Yukino. Crocus wasn't that far so he had no doubts he'd be seeing her soon and even if the transfer notice came to his desk he'd sign off on it whole heartedly to bring her back. He missed the familiarity. His phone lit up with a text. Reaching over to check it, Sting sighed.

* * *

From: Minerva  
To: Sting  
Subject: Transfer  
I heard from a little birdie Yukino is coming back? True or False?

* * *

Sting didn't really want to talk about that right now. He was actually low-key very salty about the fact her father had yet again one-upped him and he didn't even work with the company any more. Inherited or not, he built Sabertooth up to what it was and he didn't appreciate being topped in his own place.

* * *

From: Me  
To: Minerva  
Re: Subject: Transfer  
 **Was that 'birdie' your father? because I certainly didn't know until she called me**

From: Minerva  
To: Me  
 **Sorry about that, I didn't think he'd butt in but it seems...**

From: Me  
To: Minerva:  
 **I know it's not your fault but it's w/e, speaking of— want to go out tonight?**

From: Minerva  
To: Me  
 **Oh really? Now you're up for leaving? Fine what time...orga and rufus coming?**

From: Me  
To: Minerva  
 **Planned on it**

From: Minerva   
To: Me  
 **Natsu?**

* * *

Sting didn't quite think about inviting Natsu: he could ask, but the other didn't really seem like the party and drinking type. Well, that and he was under the age to do so, but that's never really stopped anyone. In any case, he would still ask if he wanted to come along. He'd been planning to do something to praise the months worth of hard work Natsu was putting in anyways. He finished texting Minerva and sat his phone back down, getting back to the schedule before finally emailing it. 

Natsu had chosen four people that, without realizing it, fit the exact image Sting had in mind. There was a good balance between feminine charm and masculinity, and even better that they were close to Natsu. That meant his leadership would improve tenfold, considering these were people he knew they were bound to listen to him. Blinking at the schedule, he recalled that he had indeed seen Natsu's brother for the first time in quite a few years. He'd seen Gray again (having recognized him from the mishap with Natsu forgetting his laptop), and two girls Natsu hadn't mentioned but they all seemed like a tight-knit group. They felt a little like they were missing some but otherwise, they had very positive vibes. The kind of vibes he was looking for. 

It reminded him of his high school and college years. Good times… well, not all the time, but still good nonetheless. Leaning back in the chair, he laughed a little. Listen to him, talking like some old man. He was barely thirty yet. Sitting up, he decided to get back to work and try to finish sifting through these reports.

Glancing at the clock, he hummed. Natsu would be back later this afternoon, assuming he didn't have plans with his friends right after classes, so he'd just opt to ask then if the other would like to come out tonight. 

-

Natsu always appreciated the refreshing feeling when lectures ended and he had no more classes for the day. Fridays were so peaceful he could cry. However, he didn't have time. His schedule was packed tight tonight considering he had to get home, get changed and fancy, before heading over to his parents' place to then head to Zeref's gallery. Natsu always regarded his parents as that: it felt weird if he didn't, having known the two since he was around five or six. Zeref did on occasion, but he was more distant with the term. It was understandable. Foster parents could never replace your real parents, but Natsu appreciated the void they filled that his couldn't any longer. Sighing, he ran out towards the bus stop. If he was going to be on time he had to catch the first one straight to the penthouse. 

"Natsu!" Mavis called out to him. He blinked, finding her there instead of with his brother.

"Where's Zeref?" Natsu questioned. "He'd usually be out here with you?"

"I told him to head out before me," Mavis explained. "You know it's going to take him a lot longer than us to get ready."

"With all the paint he gets on him, he'd be lucky to be out the door at 5:40," Natsu snorted. "Well, you sent him out at a good time, I take it he caught the bus already?"

"Yup!" She hummed. "Now I just have to get back to my place and find something to wear— it feels kind of embarrassing to be addressed as the 'girlfriend of the artist', you know?"

"If it's anything like how I felt when Gray would introduce me as his boyfriend, then I totally feel you," Natsu snorted as the bus came, heading on it and finding two seats for him and Mavis. 

"Ohh right you guys were a really cute couple," she recalled, laughing. "It was honestly sooo easy to see that you two would've gotten together — breaking up? Not so much."

"Yeah it was a mutual thing and I'm kind of glad it went so well, I had fun with him," Natsu hummed smiling. "I still do, we're best friends and all."

"That's admirable," she said blinking, her tone indicated she wasn't lying either. "I don't know how Zeref and I will be if we ever decided to..."

"Hey hey, come on, don't think such sad things! You have to get more gorgeous than you already are tonight!" Natsu grinned. "You guys are a super good couple."

"Thanks," she laughed, and what a jolly sound it was. "Oh, this is my stop! I'll see you tonight okay? Remember before six!"

"I will be ready. Whether Freed and Laxus will, however," Natsu snorted. Mavis laughed and got off the bus, heading towards her own dorm. 

He had a few more stops, but he was glad he caught up with her to make sure she got home alright. Usually Zeref was the one to do that but he must be really busy with preparation now. As the bus took off again, Natsu thought again about his outfit. If Sting was home, he was going to definitely need to ask for help with his tie. Embarrassing to admit or not, he did not know how to tie one. Sting's suits were always accompanied by ties that were definitely not clip ons, so with that in mind he assumed the other knew how to tie one. He pulled out his phone to check the time, sighing in relief as his own stop was coming up. Public transportation was a nightmare when you were trying to hurry somewhere. 

Heading out, Natsu headed straight up, mumbling a quick hi to the receptionist as he entered the elevator and took it up to top floor. He swore this thing couldn't move fast enough: then again, he was probably just reacting badly in his own nervousness. This was the first time he was attending something like this. Though an art gallery was something he probably couldn't fuck up… giving him all the reason to believe he would. 

Now dreading the day ahead, Natsu headed inside and set his bookbag on the couch. Before looking around and calling out, "Sting?"

"I'm here," Sting replied from his room, soon poking his head out. "What's up?"

"What are you showering for?" Natsu questioned. "Date or something?"

"I was actually going out tonight with everyone, and I meant to ask if you wanted to come?" He informed, dipping back into his room to finish getting dressed. 

"I can't!" Natsu called out. "My brother is having an art gallery tonight and I promised I'd come with Laxus and Freed."

"Oh okay, that's fine," Sting hummed as he opened the door, now fully dressed and combing his hair. "You look like you want to ask me something."

"Do you… by any chance..." It was now or never, but he felt embarrassed asking for something like this. "Can you uh… tie my tie...?"

"You don't know how?" Sting questioned, not breaking out into spontaneous laughter like Natsu had imagined. "Sure, come back and I'll do it and take you to you over to Freed and Laxus' place."

"Thanks immensely!" Natsu called, heading to his room and laying out his clothes. 

Nodding to his attire, he gathered his things for his shower and got in gear. He didn't really need to rush like this, but he didn't want to disappoint Zeref either. They hadn't done much in regards to big league things so this was definitely a step up. It was a gallery featuring his brother's work! If Zeref was lucky, he'd get scouted by all sorts of companies and artists and then his career path would really take off. Natsu only hoped this was the life he wanted to lead. Then again, Zeref was always good at finding himself whereas Natsu was not. He was always the carefree, wild, “go with the flow until you can't anymore” type. 

If he saw himself at fifteen, now here at nineteen, he'd probably sympathize but not agree with himself. 

He hadn't changed much in four years but he knew there was definitely a gap between what he was and how he currently is. For starters, he was holding down his longest job since being able to work. He was in college , and even picked a major. When he'd first gotten in, he didn't know what he wanted to do. It didn't help that he started later than everyone else in his graduating class. Now, however, he had a solid major, a practical internship and job, and things were starting to look up. 

It was a good, positive feeling.

Finishing his shower in record time, Natsu headed back to his room to get dressed. He wasn't really used to dressing up: it wasn't like he didn't own those kinds of clothes, he just didn't wear them often. It was a simple black suit jacket and slacks, white shirt, and gold tie. Not too fancy, but not under-dressed. He could do good sometimes. After getting the shirt and slacks on, Natsu grabbed the tie and headed out to where Sting was sitting at the island counter, watching something on his iPad. 

"So about this tie," Natsu announced himself, holding it up. "Think you can...?"

"I've never seen you look so professional," Sting whistled, pausing whatever he was watching and getting up to walk over to him, grabbing both ends of the garment and starting to tie it. "Dare I say it's hot."

"Please tell me you're joking..." Natsu groaned.

"I might be," Sting snorted as he finished quickly. "Now, if you want to loosen it just pull it down gently like this, whereas if you want to tighten it, grab this part and gently tug it down."

"Thanks," Natsu sighed, feeling stuffy in these clothes already. Zeref was so lucky he was his brother, he was going all out. "I'll be ready in a sec!"

"I'm in no rush," Sting waved his hand. "But if you want a time check, it's 5:39."

"Shit," Natsu groaned softly and headed back to his room. He was supposed to be ready by 5:30 and now it was nine minutes past then. 

Well at least all he needed now was his phone, keys, and wallet. Also the gallery ticket Zeref had provided, but he'd given it to Freed and Laxus to hold for him— Natsu grimaced at the memory of finding out, he wasn't a child. Nevertheless, he could dwell on that when he got there. Rushing back out, he alerted Sting he was ready and they were off. The bar Sting was going to was in the complete opposite direction, but Natsu was still glad he took the time to bring him all the way here. He bid a quick goodbye to Sting and headed over to the house, pulling out his key and unlocking the door to a flurry of movements and yelling — typical.

"I'm here!" Natsu called, shutting the door behind him as Freed rushed passed him a second time. "What is going on in here, it seems like I'm ready before you guys."

"Well I would be ready if somebody didn't take so long in the shower," Freed hissed from the other corner of the room and Natsu snorted softly.

Laxus emerged, rolling his eyes and practically imitating Freed as he ranted. Natsu kept his mouth covered, not trusting himself to not make a sound. He could barely keeping his face together when Freed emerged now fully dressed and cutting his eyes at the both of them now.

"Well now I'm ready, I have the tickets, let's go," his responses were so clipped and partially aggressive, Natsu worried they'd be like this all night.

"Yeah, yeah let's get going," Laxus grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist as they headed out and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys really going to do this? Right now?" He piped up, getting into the back seat. "Like gross."

"You will understand when you get older," Laxus called, laughing slightly.

"He's going to be twenty, I don't know how much older he's got to get," Freed snorted. "You and Zeref… god, you guys are so grown I feel old."

"You are old."

Natsu decided that at this point, if Laxus was going to keep testing water he didn't want to be around to hear it. Their banter was humorous in itself but at the same time, way too much for him to handle. Although he and Gray had a similar relationship, he knew Laxus was prone to teasing too much and Freed didn't always like being messed with. So he stay right here, minding his own business. 

"Hey Natsu," Freed called abruptly, causing him to pause his music.

"Yes!" He answered quickly. "Yeah, I'm listening."

"I was asking you if you already saw the piece that Zeref was putting up for the gallery?" Freed repeated the question again.

"Not the one they're showcasing as the head thing. I only saw the things he worked on either at home for class or in the studio," Natsu informed them. "He wouldn't show it to me."

"He must be real proud of it then," Laxus murmured as he glanced around for oncoming traffic. 

"I think he is, he didn't even tell Mavis what it was," Natsu commented. "Which is how I knew he wasn't telling me."

"Mavis is his girlfriend right now?" Freed asked.

"Yeah, she's super nice and really gorgeous," Natsu explained. "She's also short, but we never comment on that."

"Well then we'll get to meet her tonight," Laxus snorted, grinning to himself as he parked the car.

"Please don't embarrass Zeref until afterwards," Natsu groaned slightly. 

The two of them gave him knowing looks and Natsu could feel Zeref's pain through his own. They got out and headed towards the extravagantly decorated front: Natsu had never seen the gallery so gussied up and pompous. He was used to seeing tons of kids, teenagers, and adults lurking in and out having a good time and just being… themselves. Now it was more professional, with tons of people in and out in fancy dresses, suits, etc. It felt like he was at work again, only this time — he didn't know anybody.

"Natsu!" Mavis was calling him over as they entered and he grinned, heading over as Freed and Laxus followed. "I'm glad you came on time! I was a little worried there!"

"Yeah it's… a long story," he sighed. "Have you seen the man of the hour? We're looking for him."

"No not yet, he hasn't come out at all," she sighed. "Oh! You guys must be Freed and Laxus! I'm Mavis, Zeref's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you!" Freed grinned. "I'm Freed and this is Laxus."

"Hello," Laxus gave a brief wave and a grin and Natsu felt his tension ebbing away. 

The night was going fantastic already. Even though he was an amateur at best when it came to art, he could still appreciate it all. Yet, he supposed he developed some eye for art just being around Zeref. It was kind of hard not to, he was all about it. Cheers resounded throughout the room and Natsu looked up quickly to where the owner of the little art studio was smiling and looking out into the crowd. Reedus was a pretty great guy, a little bit of a push-over but he was passionate about his art and the things he did. He was especially fond of Zeref's art, though Natsu never knew what he was rambling about when he talked about it. 

Mavis had nudged his arm to prevent him from spacing out even more so when Zeref came up to the mic, he'd have to thank her for that later.

"Good evening everyone," Zeref addressed. "I hope you're all enjoying the gallery thus far and are really taking the pieces laid out for your viewing pleasure in. These artists, myself included, have worked hard to make this night memorable both to ourselves and to others."

The classy applause started up again and Natsu couldn't believe the crude, lazy looking, paint-splattered guy that he'd always known was standing up here as snazzy as they come and speaking so politely. Definitely an out of body experience for the books. 

"Everyone has a lot to offer and people that have gotten them this far, and as the artist of the night, I'd like to note my own influences," Zeref began. "I'd like to thank as always my foster parents for being there for me always, through this and many other times: my girlfriend, who has come quite a long way with me, even though we’ve only started dating a few months ago."

As Natsu listened, he realized he'd never found out what Zeref's biggest inspiration was. He figured it was Mavis or even Freed or Laxus for taking them in… or maybe their actual parents? It always confused him, considering he never told. Mavis was grinning beside him along with Freed and Laxus giving off such an aura of pride, then there was him, just standing here.

"However, my biggest influence lies within my younger brother," Zeref stated. "He has been the notable subject of most of my pieces, especially the one of the night, and I'd like to continue using him as such. But you don't need the full story of my life! With this introduction, I formally welcome you to the gallery."

Cheers erupted again but Natsu could barely hear them. They sounded dull compared to the ringing in his ears. He… was Zeref's biggest influence? He was plainer than white bread and yet… he was the subject. No, he had to see that painting. He needed to. Breaking away from the dispersing crowd, Natsu headed towards the back exhibit. He had to see it, now. Right now. 

When he got back there, Natsu was glad to note there weren't many people back here yet. They were probably busy looking at other art, which was good for him. He stood in front of the large canvas… bigger than anything Natsu had ever seen him paint on. On it… splashes of color decorated the canvas in something obscure… he couldn't make it out entirely, but for some reason… it still meant something. He still felt something. Then he saw it, in the decoration of colors. it was… his scarf. The one he'd worn everywhere from childhood to his now young adulthood. It was bunched up and laid out, hanging off of what appeared to be a picnic table with the background of a bright park. 

"So you found it," Zeref called out as he entered the room. "I saw you out in the crowd near Mavis, I'm glad you came."

"That's..." Natsu was trying to get his words out, the awe of the situation sitting over him.

"Your scarf? Yep," Zeref shrugged, leaning against the wall next to him. "I drew it from memory — considering asking for your actual one probably wasn't happening."

"You really know me," Natsu laughed gently. "Seeing it is… god Z, this is… fucking amazing."

"I probably watched you the most when we were younger, you were so reckless and dumb I figured someone had to do it before you hurt yourself when Mom and Dad were busy," Zeref laughed slightly. "So when I was doing this piece, I wanted to do something related to you and me."

"So where'd this come from?" Natsu turned back to the canvas. 

"If I'm thinking correctly… we weren't that young, but you lost your scarf in the park. I think Mom made you take it off if you were going to play with other kids, or something like that," Zeref explained. "So naturally, while you were crying and sniveling like a baby, I went out to go search for it."

"So you found it here?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I did, it was laid out on the table," he laughed. "You cried so long, especially when I gave it back, it's like a security blanket to you."

"So why is that funny!" Natsu snapped, growing red with embarrassment. "It's my scarf!"

"I know it is… and for some reason, something so simple came to me when I was trying to think extravagantly," he sighed. "But then it turned into… well, this." 

"I think it's pretty extravagant..." Mavis' voice resounded from the entrance of the room and the brothers turned to find her smiling with Freed and Laxus at her side. "Sorry for ruining the moment, but we wanted to see the piece too."

"You really remember something from that far back in time?" Freed laughed. "Your memory is remarkable, Zeref."

"Nah, that memory just stuck out to me this time," he shrugged. "Maybe it's because I keep seeing you as this grown up kid that doesn't need his big brother anymore."

"Seriously?" Natsu questioned. "Dude, I'm always going to need you."

"I mean, yeah, now, but even then I barely get to see you, and then watching you at your job I had to realize you've gotta grow up too," he ruffled his hair. "And you're really getting there."

"Come on, I haven't even broke twenty yet," Natsu groaned. "So stop it."

"But you will soon," Laxus pointed out. "Come on, cut him some slack! He's probably having some sort of crisis watching you now that you're not… well, you from the past, because no offense Natsu, you were one wild child."

"Really?" Mavis looked between them and laughed.

"Oh Mavis we haven't even told you the worst of him," Freed laughed. 

"I'm glad I picked the right family to be in then," she grinned. "'Cos I want to know!"

"You really don't!" Natsu groaned even louder. "Come onnn..."

"We can talk about our experiences after we get out of here," Laxus laughed. "Zeref, when do you get done here?"

"Most likely eight or nine," Zeref answered. 

"Well of course we're sticking around to embarrass you some more until then," Natsu snorted. "Because we love you."

"I do it because I want to bully you," Mavis grinned hugging onto his arm. "This really is a gorgeous piece, Zeref."

"Indeed it is," Freed agreed. "Especially the colors, sometimes I wonder where you got to being so artistic, your talent is like no other."

"They both have it," Laxus grinned proudly. "Natsu too, you should've seen the things he'd come up with — even now when he first started doing ads for the campus?"

"You saw those?!" Natsu sputtered.

"You never really put your things up like you should," Zeref mused. "Things like your sketchbook are easy to acquire." 

"That's low."

"So is life."

They shared a laugh and continued around the exhibit, letting Zeref explain other works he'd been able to put up and watching him talk and shake hands with a multitude of people. Natsu thought he radiated such an aura of maturity, it was almost suffocating. He wanted Zeref to follow his dreams, and he definitely wanted him to make it big in the art industry. Not just because he was good at it, but because he was passionate about it. Grinning to himself, Natsu continued to indulge in the art around him and stopped short of running into a man standing in front of the reception table.

"My, aren't you clumsy?" The man mused, smiling down at him. "Apologies."

"No it's my fault, wasn't paying much attention," Natsu shrugged. 

"You're… Zeref's little brother aren't you?" The man questioned, looking him over with keen eyes. Natsu felt like he was being looked right through. 

"Y-Yeah I am," Natsu said, gently scratching the back of his neck.

"Mard stop bothering him," Zeref intervened pointedly, giving the other a lazy look. "Nat, we're about to head out."

"I thought you had another deal to wrap up?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, after I finish getting all the information I'm free to go," he added. "I see you've met-"

"Mard Geer, a pleasure," the man stuck his hand out for Natsu to shake, the ever present smile never leaving his lips.

"But not really," Zeref joked. "I thought you of all people would be too busy to come out tonight."

"I thought I would be too, but surprise, surprise," Mard dismissed. 

"Good to know you're not out causing any trouble or harassing my girlfriend," Zeref snorted. "But now my little brother."

"You didn't tell me he was so cute," Mard laughed. "Look at that face, you barely look grown."

Ouch, and here Natsu thought he'd grown taller — a very painful thing to have found out he did not d- hold up, was this guy flirting with him?

"Don't think about it," Zeref rolled his eyes. "I have to finish this deal — behave as a respectable adult."

"I like to think I always do, Zeref," he waved him away and turned back to Natsu. "Now, where were we?"

"Nowhere,” Natsu dismissed quickly. "I have to uh, go!"

"So soon?" He questioned. "I've never seen you in person! I'm a little curious about the type of person you are, considering I know your brother."

"How?" Natsu asked abruptly.

Mard let out another smooth laugh, and Natsu hated to admit how attractive it sounded. It was so smooth, it kind of reminded him of Sting's way of speaking. 

"Your brother and I have some… connections." He didn't like how Mard said that. "I work for a fashion company, ever heard of Tartaros?"

Who didn't? Next to Sabertooth, Tataros was ranked close at second in terms of global popularity and content. It was a good thing no one knew where he worked as of right now, he did not want to get caught in a company feud he knew nothing about. 

"Uh yeah it's… a pretty big company," Natsu tried to evade giving himself away. 

"Ranked second worldwide sadly, but we are good at what we do," he hummed. "I met your brother while he was in high school, and we hit it off pretty well."

Sounds plausible, Zeref had a lot of strange friends in high school. 

"You still look skeptical of me."

"S-Sorry" Natsu apologized quickly. "I've just never… really met or heard about Zeref's friends so it's kind of… weird that you're talking to me now."

"Well, he never talked much about you either," he gently swirled the glass of champagne in his hand. "I've been dying to meet you for a while though, Zeref was always giving off this 'cool big brother' image — so I wanted to see you for myself."

That's just embarrassing.

"Ah..." Natsu didn't really know what to say, he felt cornered by this man's overbearing and conquering personality.

He'd always been plenty good at reading people, yet he could not read Mard at all. Everything about him was so secretive and carefully hidden that looking through him would be an invasive and tedious task. Looking around for some escape when a couple of women flocked to talk to him, Natsu spotted Mavis waving him over.

"Sorry I'll be going now!" He gave Mard a nod and rushed over to her, relief washing over him. "God, thanks."

"I know, he's kind of suffocating," Mavis smiled apologetically. "I didn't know he'd be here, and apparently Zeref did not either."

"What are they, best friends?" Natsu questioned, squinting. "He's… scary."

"He's powerful," she nodded. "Very much so. Their… relationship is a bit odd, but can be categorized as best friends?"

"Strange."

"Tell me about it."

They decided to mingle for a bit more together before Zeref emerged and they could leave. Mavis had gotten a ride from Lucy over here and Zeref walked, so they all piled into the silver Ford Explorer to head to a restaurant of Zeref's choice. Natsu had to admit, deep down he was glad they could all meet like this and spend time together. Between classes and work, he hadn't been able to see Freed and Laxus as much as he was used to, and Zeref was almost always busy with projects along with Mavis. It was… getting a little lonely not being able to see the people he considered family so much. 

"There were multiple times I had to pick Natsu up from school," Laxus stated, causing Natsu to come out of his trance. "Each time more ridiculous than the last — it was even worse if Zeref was involved."

"You used to get in trouble?" Mavis laughed, covering her mouth as she looked at Zeref. "You?"

"Zeref was your local scary aloof “I hate the world” bad boy," Freed joked. "Makes for some interesting situations."

"Like the time he got caught smoking at school?" Natsu grinned proudly. "Cos I remember that!"

"Oh shut up, you got caught in a complete fist fight in the boys bathroom," Zeref countered. "Worse than smoking by far."

"Seriously?" Mavis looked between them. "You boys are wild."

"That's not even the worst of it!" Freed groaned. "Laxus was picking Zeref up and dealing with the office about his behavior, and I get a call the same day telling me Natsu was literally in a brawl in the bathroom at his school get up there and he's still fighting."

"Look, if I was getting grounded that day, I would have liked to finish the battle I didn't start," Natsu snorted. "He provoked me."

"Everything provokes you," Laxus added. "Start with that."

"We finally bring them both home, they're looking at one another and no one is saying anything— there's just this aura of disappointment," Freed continued. "Finally, they both break the silence only to ask each other: “What are you in for?” Can you believe that!"

"Oh my god!" Mavis laughed even louder, trying to keep her voice down in the restaurant. "Zeref!"

"I wanted to know why there were two groundings in one night, it baffled me," Zeref laughed. "Like, yeah I was smoking, Natsu comes homes with bruises, cuts, I think a broken nose?"

"Yeah I got my nose broken, but Freed wouldn't take me to the hospital immediately," Natsu snorted. "Good parenting choice."

"You were going to suffer with it until I was done with my lecture," Freed replied quickly. "You looked so silly with your nose all bandaged like it was."

"I looked like an idiot," Natsu groaned. 

"You did," Zeref mused. 

"That is so wild! Here I was, out here being a good Samaritan and my boyfriend was practically in a gang," Mavis mused. 

"I was in fact, that's how I met Mard," Zeref shrugged. "Speaking of, Natsu met him."

"How long did that last?" Laxus snorted.

"Everyone knew this guy but me?" Natsu groaned poking at his food. "That's b.s!"

"Well, I actually knew him through Sting first," Laxus blinked. "We met him around then, right?"

"That's because they've always had this ugly feud," Freed rolled his eyes. "Sting is so childish."

"Mard is too then," Zeref stated. "Provoking him like he does."

"...Wait they know each other...?" Natsu questioned, looking between them. "Seriously?"

"You didn't think they'd be the top two companies and not have met?" Mavis questioned. "That makes sense, I didn't know they were that personal though."

"Everything between them is personal," Laxus shrugged. "Ever since our school days, they were always at each other's throats — I used to make jokes about it."

"He'd call it a "Fashionable Brawl", or something like that," Freed waved his hand. "I think there were only a select few times they actually physically fought: otherwise, it was just words."

"I don't think I can imagine Sting actually fighting," Natsu laughed. "That thought is like… sooo far-fetched."

"He used to," Laxus grinned. "Sting used to be so wild, then he mellowed out and started dating, inherited Sabertooth — all that good stuff."

"Is he currently with someone?" Zeref asked.

That was a touchy subject, and Natsu knew to some extent that Freed and Laxus would answer honestly but leave details out… such as the fact Sting had been dating his assistant. The thought made him bitter at heart, for some reason. Maybe it was because everyone had been comparing the two of them since day one. That had to be it. Otherwise, he didn't really care about Sting's relationships.

Yet he wondered what the other was up to right now. 

He probably wasn't thinking about him, that was for sure. Sting had his own friends, Natsu didn't have to keep tabs on him twenty-four seven like he was some sort of child and vice-versa. 

"Well… no," Freed answered. "The last relationship he had ended really badly."

"So even big company guys get their hearts broken," Mavis stated softly. "It's weird to think about… he's so… flamboyant?"

"That's the aura he always gives," Natsu stated. "Up-front, flamboyant — like nothing can faze him."

"Well he has to keep up image," Zeref added. 

"I think that's kind of a lonely way to live," Mavis gently butted in. "But! Talking of someone else's private life in their absence is rude, so we should probably move on to something else."

Collective nods went around the table as the topic shifted to something more appropriate. They talked endlessly about this and that, recollecting old memories and even Zeref's new deal. Although he was still receiving details, plenty of other professional artists wanted to recruit Zeref or invite him to studios and galleries of their own. It was really a big opportunity for him. Of course, Natsu knew he'd take Mavis if he went anywhere and it didn't bother him in the slightest. They shared that common interest and Natsu had his own life to focus on. When they finished dinner and dessert, they decided to call it a night. Mavis was staying the night in Zeref's dorm and Natsu decided to go back to the penthouse instead. Regardless of if Sting was back or not. He was tired and wanted to hit up his laptop for a movie and some sleep. 

"Thanks again guys!" Natsu called as he got out. "I'll visit more, I promise."

"It's fine! Live your life, wild child," Laxus laughed. "Tell Sting we said hi and thanks for bringing you over."

"Will do!" Natsu hummed leaning over to hug Freed and gently bump fists with Laxus. "Bye!"

He grabbed his key from his pocket and headed inside, taking the elevator up and humming. He had a pretty eventful day and exhaustion was slowly begin to set in. He just wanted to get out these stuffy clothes, shower, and go to bed. Unlocking the door, Natsu pushed it open and groaned softly.

"I'm homee..." He called out to no one in particular, or so he thought. 

"Dragneel? What are you doing here?" Rufus questioned.

He froze in place. Great— tonight was going to get even more exhausting.


	12. A Resolution to new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love was something he didn't need, past feelings were nothing but a burden. Meanwhile, Natsu has some things to work out on his own- starting with these sudden feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh my god, it's been like months. I'm thankful to all the kudos that were still reeling in even though I'm terribly behind on my update schedule in-between battling school, tendonitis, and my own mental health. Thank you everyone for your patience and here's the long awaited chapter 12! I promise it won't disappoint standing at 7,000k+ words and 20 pages.

There were two options here. Natsu could lie to Rufus and walk right out the door or tell the truth and face whatever penalty came with it— but then how would it look if he did so? He waltzed in here on his own accord with a _key_. Not that he was sure any of them saw it: Rufus had come after he'd locked the door and shoved the keys back in his pocket. This was an exhausting thing, and he really wished Rufus would stop looking him up and down like that. 

"I thought you were busy tonight?" Rufus questioned. "Since Sting told us you weren't going to be joining us."

So this didn't look suspicious? Then again, Sting was probably used to gatherings like this all the time with his co-workers. Alright, he could piggy-back off of this and hopefully Sting would play along… that is to say, if he was sober. 

"I finished it so it was easy to just come over. Did you guys just get in?" Natsu questioned. 

"Yeah, about ten minutes or so ago," Rufus hummed. 

Good, that means he wasn't too far off. If he thought about it, coming home at this time worked out pretty conveniently. The only thing left to hope for was that Sting wasn't completely wasted… he was pretty sure they went to a bar. Rufus, Minerva, and Orga were fairly responsible people. If need be, they'd regulate Sting's limit… but it was a Friday. They didn't have to come into the office tomorrow in all honesty. 

"Hey Rufus- Oh Natsu, what are you doing here?" Minerva called: oh, this was soooo great.

"I finished with my thing not too long ago and decided to come here?" Natsu hoped he sounded as believable as he thought he did. 

"Oh, okay, sorry you missed the fun time… but then again, you probably can't drink yet, can you?" she questioned, the martini glass in her hand.

Natsu couldn't help but think she looked kind of cool holding her drink.

"Nah he's super underage - getting there, though," Sting commented, stepping out of the kitchen. "How was the gallery?"

"Really nice," Natsu relayed. "Zeref's piece really was something to see."

"Oh really? Now I kind of wish I went," Sting mused. 

Natsu wasn't completely sure if Sting was sober. He looked okay, walked okay, leaned against the wall just fine — maybe he hadn't drank too much this time. 

"Speaking of... hey, did you know someone named Mard Geer when you were in like… highschool or college? I met him today," Natsu mentioned this casually, as if he and Sting were the only two in the house.

"I know of him." That snarky tone... Sting was definitely a little bit drunk. "Fucking… snarky little… second rank… hate him."

Minerva snorted, and the tense silence that had resulted from asking such a personal thing was soon completely filled with Rufus' light chuckles, Sting's continued rambling, and Orga silently wishing he had new friends.

"You met a guy like that?" Minerva directed the attention back to him, rubbing Sting's back and laughing. "Where exactly were you tonight, Dragneel?"

"My brother is a really good artist, so the little studio downtown was hosting a gallery to showcase his work. I was invited so I went along and stayed," Natsu shrugged. "He was there and apparently a friend of my brother."

"You must have some connections then," Rufus laughed, "especially to get here."

Although it was obvious Rufus didn't mean that he cheated his way into Sabertooth, or the fashion industry in general, it still felt wrong to hear. Not to mention it was true, he was guaranteed the job because of Laxus. Had he not had him, Natsu would probably still be a jobless college student getting fired at every angle because of his bad temper. He'd never felt at ease anywhere else and Sabertooth was like a blessing. However, he wanted to work hard on his own.

Sting could've easily picked him to lead the project for the favoritism value but he didn't. Natsu showed that he could do this and he'd show that he wasn't just piggybacking off the power of others. Not that he ever had much to piggyback off of. In between Zeref's artistic talent that flourished since a young age, Natsu felt almost like a shadow. Like if he didn't do something to differentiate himself from his brother he was doomed to be nothing but a shadow to him. That's when the acting out started, the fighting, and sudden irrational anger at the simplest things. It wasn't like he was made to be temperamental… it just _happened_. 

"Wait, so Zeref is your brother?" Minerva questioned, pulling Natsu out of his thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Zeref is my brother's name..." he answered, trying to ground himself.

Either he had drawn a blank in-between Rufus' comment and Minerva now asking him a question or he'd had a complete out of body experience. 

"Why're we askin' about Zeref anyways..." Sting whined.

"Because isn't it a little strange he's working with us but is friends with Mard?" Minerva questioned, skeptically taking a sip of her drink. 

"You're being a little _too_ skeptical here," Sting interjected quickly, stumbling slightly as he used Natsu's shoulder as leverage. "I missed you tonight! It was like… crazy."

"Uh huh," Natsu nodded, glancing at him. "Sting, you're heavy."

"I'm fine," Sting murmured into Natsu’s neck, pressing his face against the bare skin. 

"You're too close."

"It's fine."

If Natsu could quiet this absurd beating in his chest just from Sting nuzzling his neck (drunkenly, at that), he would. It was a completely ludicrous reason to be getting nervous. This was _Sting_ of all people! Annoying, drunk, pretty… Sting. Ah, fuck. If he could retire to his room right now, Magnolia knows he would've. However, with everyone here he couldn't do anything too casual — especially anything that indicated he shared this penthouse with Sting. 

"Alright, you've definitely had enough then," Natsu rolled his eyes, hoping to any God that would listen that his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "Let's get you to bed, mister."

"Ah? I'm fine," Sting groaned. "Jus' lemme lay here..."

"Absolutely not."

"You are acting sooo _uncute_ , Natsu," Sting was actually whining now into his neck and Natsu felt a shiver go up his spine at every breath that tickled him. "Gosh!"

"Well I'm not here to be cute, so move." His words came out more aggressive, but he didn't know what was going on. 

Sting was too touchy-feely on him right now, his feelings were in a jumble, and this just… it felt _weird_. Moving to place Sting on the couch, watching him sink and eventually slip into a deep sleep — Natsu felt relieved. Relieved to just be away from him. 

"Perhaps he did end up drinking more than we assumed," Rufus mused. "He'll surely pay for it tomorrow."

"He always does," Minerva snorted, her drink now finished. "Well that means we should probably leave then."

"No sense in staying around if he's passed out, the snoring is soon to start," Orga stated.

Natsu listened to them talk casually, and realized that for this entire set up to look as believable as possible, he was probably going to have to leave out with them to avoid any suspicions. 

"Oh, you guys are leaving?" Natsu questioned. 

"Yeah, Sting's never any fun after he's passed out for the night, but..." A sinister smirk passed Minerva's face. "Rookie, you should stay here with him."

"Huh?" He blinked dumbly, looking between the three of them.

"It's like a tradition with assistants. They always spend a night here at the penthouse with Sting after he's drunk and passed out," Rufus explained. "It's harmless and always good to know your boss at his worst."

_'I've already seen it, but okay..'_ Natsu thought: however, he didn't question it. 

Considering today was just working out in his favor, it seemed surreal to just not accept this "harmless prank" as an excuse to not go outside and pretend he doesn't live here. With a nod, and putting the acting skills he didn't have to the test, Natsu agreed to the arrangement and by the time they were gone, he settled himself in the kitchen. If this was a tradition, does that mean Rogue had stayed here like this too when he was a rookie? Did anything happen between them then...?

"Ah, what does it matter!" Natsu groaned aloud. "It doesn't!"

As if trying to convince himself he didn't care about what Sting and Rogue used to have, Natsu resolved to just going to bed. Sting could stay on the couch, it didn't really matter to him. Especially after being thoroughly touched on like that? He wanted Sting no where near him in that regard. Of course, maybe he was reading too much into it. Their relationship had progressed fine and there was a thin line between work and home. In fact, the balance between the two was perfect. 

Hopping off the stool, Natsu went to the closet and retrieved a pillow and blanket. He tucked Sting in as cozy as he could and set a glass of water and aspirin on the coffee table. Deciding that was enough, he headed to his room and plugged his phone into the charger. 

He didn't want to stand around looking stupid, but he didn't exactly want to go to bed after changing out of the suit-and-tie look either. Sitting on his bed, Natsu picked up his phone and went through his contacts, settling over a particular one before pressing the call button. 

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"What." The gruff voice that answered made him snort, knowing he'd woken his friend up from what was probably the most pleasant sleep he'd gotten all week. 

"Sorry Gray, I wasn't feeling my best," Natsu murmured quietly into the phone.

"Mn? The great Natsu Dragneel not feeling the best this late at night? Well I'll call the world and tell it to relax so I can put all of my attention on you," Gray answered sarcastically. "Kidding, what's up?"

"Don't really know," he sighed, chewing at his lips. "I went to Zeref's gallery today."

"Was it nice?" Gray questioned. It sounded like he was moving to either sit up or lay on his back— a habit he always had when talking on the phone. 

"Yeah, it was pretty nice… made me think a lot about stuff and now..." Natsu mumbled. "I just, still feel like I'm missing a lot of things and that this me is kind of… where it wants to be, but it's not enough."

"Because you don't have the same kind of talent as your brother?" He'd hit the nail on the head.

"How'd you...?" Natsu questioned softly.

"We've been friends for a good… fifteen years, and out of that fifteen dated for three — almost four. I _know_ you," Gray stated. "I know you love Zeref, but I also know you feel like you're being completely overlooked too."

"I just… what am I doing here?" Natsu laughed slightly, lying down. "At this big company… with this big name boss...? I don't even know what I want to do with my life."

"What happened to your dream of traveling around the world?"

"I made that dream when I thought we were going to stay together."

There was a momentary silence and Natsu cringed. He didn't have to say that: after all, he was the one that called it off by their senior year of high school.

"Okay, and?" Was the only reply he got. "Natsu, I told you then and I'm telling you again now: you can do your own thing and go your own way, you don't need someone to be with you to do it."

"I know! I just… it's..." Natsu searched for his words. "I don't know, I just never know… I'm here, and most people would kill for the chances that I've been given right now, and I don't even know how to make the most out of them… Zeref—"

"Okay, there's your problem again," Gray groaned, he sounded like he was getting agitated. "I know you love and care for him but _who cares_ what Zeref is doing, Nat."

"I mean-!" Natsu began again.

"No Nat. look at yourself!" Gray was probably rubbing his temples by now. "That's why you're never happy anywhere. You're always thinking about other people, focus on yourself for once."

"I don't even know what myself is, it's not exactly easy to phrase considering I've been missing a chunk of my memory for like..." Natsu tried to recount. "Ugh, I don't even know, my head's starting to hurt."

Another momentary silence. 

"Gray?" Natsu spoke up. "Hey come on, I was talking, don't just go back to sleep!"

"I wasn't… sleeping, I was just… thinking of something," Gray murmured. "Do you remember when you lost it again?"

"Not that I recall," Natsu shrugged. "I don't exactly care to either, considering thinking about it only leaves me with terrible migraines and unexpected dizziness."

"Yeah, those symptoms never seemed to lighten up even as we got older."

If there was anything Natsu really wanted, it was for everyone to stop sounding so damn sad when they talked to him about these things. Of course, playing oblivious to the entire thing was something he'd done best. He knew about the amnesia. It was hard not to when you'd get flooded with tidbits of memories and have to dig hard to find even simple facts about yourself. Yet everyone still tiptoed around him about it, as if the the hospital didn't explain it enough to him. The cause was apparently a car accident, or so he'd been told. Natsu was inclined to believe it was something a little less simple but then again, maybe not. 

No one would give him the details as to who he had gotten into the accident with. His main candidates, based on how he was being treated were quite possibly Gray, Laxus, Freed, and some unknown source. 

"Hey Nat, are you busy tomorrow?" Gray questioned.

"I might be with work, but class-wise I don't have anything urgent," Natsu answered. "What's up?"

"Come by Coldstone when I get off tomorrow, I want to hang out." The request was abrupt and Natsu felt a lingering happiness building inside him. 

"Seriously? You're not super busy tomorrow?" Natsu questioned excitedly. "Hell yeah I'll come!"

"Good. Now that you sound happier, do you think you can rest?" Gray mused. 

"Oh you were just trying to get my thoughts back on track," he snorted. "Clever, Fullbuster."

"Why thank you."

Natsu rolled his eyes before messing with the ends of his quilt, debating on asking the question sitting in the back of his mind.

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you… present, during… whatever happened to make me lose my memories?"

The worst that could come from asking something like this was that Gray would potentially hang-up and avoid answering, or something in his memory could get jogged like it wasn't supposed to.

"You know… I can't answer that," Gray murmured quietly. 

"Just thought I'd try," he laughed, humorlessly. "But I do feel better having talked to you, so thank you lots, Ice Pick."

"Any time, let me know if you need me," Gray yawned.

"Thanks, I lo-....I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Night."

When the noise to signal Gray had hung up popped in, Natsu slammed his phone back down. What was up with him today? First Sting, and now here he was, almost saying _'I love you'_ to the guy he'd broken up with nearly two years ago out of habit when they had these late night conversations. It was beginning to feel a little bit like déjà vu or something. 

Today had definitely put a lot more stress on him that he'd initially thought. Everything happened too fast in his eyes. From the gallery, to coming home, dealing with Sting being so… close to him, and now the near slip of the tongue. Maybe he should take up drinking, if it was honestly going to clear his mind of this muddled confusion. 

Funny, now he sounded like Laxus. 

Now that he thought on it, Natsu hadn't considered things like relationships for a good while. Not that it was any indication he even cared to start or be in one right now, he was actually a lot better on his own. The near four years he'd spent with Gray were… in short, magical. Not movie magical, don't get him wrong. There was nothing Disney about it, but it was just them. It never felt like much had changed and he didn't have to try hard to be flashy or impressive… he didn't really have to try at all. 

Sighing and turning over in the bed, Natsu faced the wall and tried to clear his head. Sleep was playing games with him tonight and he'd really appreciate it if everything just stopped for a moment. He felt like the world was asking too much of him at the moment. Like it would crash down at this very moment if he did not decide what he wanted to do with his life from this point forward.

_What did he want to do with his life?_

It was a tough question to answer in the dark by himself. Did he want to stay at Sabertooth? Of course: although fashion wasn't exactly the category of business he wanted to go into, the experience and the communicational aspects he'd been getting out of it were well worth it. The pay was decent enough that if he worked enough, he'd be able to get a place of his own entirely. It was such a basic dream, but for Natsu he just wanted somewhere he could truly call home. 

He was pretty happy where he was now… it wasn't exactly the job he _wanted_ to have, but it was actually better in terms of helping him where he needed it. His communication skills outside of being behind a computer were weak, but now he had to communicate to get things done. It was ironically pleasant in a sense. Somewhere in the midst of his thoughts, Natsu had started dozing off. Curling up in the thick quilt and closing his eyes, breathing evening out as he finally drifted to sleep.

-

_His room was **never** this damn bright._

Awaking with a loud groan, Sting pushed himself off the plush couch and tried to sit up. His head hurt, and at this point this feeling should be familiar. He really should have cut back like he was advised to, yet his feelings caught up with the alcohol. It sounded so lonely, Jesus. Grabbing the cup of water and aspirin that had been left on the coffee table, he took both and let out a satisfying groan as the pounding in his head started to simmer. 

Whoever left it there must have loved him. 

"Wakey, wakey," Natsu called as he entered the living room. "Look who's up bright and early. Had enough to drink last night?"

_"Did I,"_ he groaned in reply. "Did you come back yesterday?"

"Yeah I did, a few minutes after you guys came from the bar, so I narrowly avoided suspicion," Natsu reminded him before looking him over. "You look pathetic."

"Someone's meaner than usual today."

"I wonder why."

Natsu was looking at him differently today too. Sting could only hope he didn't ruin something in the midst of his stupor, especially with Natsu. He wasn't an easy guy to befriend, but not very hard either.

"Alright, lay it on me Dragneel… what'd I do?" Sting questioned.

"Nothing, just… you're too touchy-feely when you're drunk," Natsu answered curtly. He sounded annoyed, but not like he was lying. "So it was weird."

"Weirder than the first time you saw me hammered?"

"Definitely."

Sting pinched his nose, leaning back on the couch and groaning loudly.

"I weirded you out, huh?" He questioned.

"Oh most definitely," Natsu replied.

He couldn't actually tell if Natsu was mad at him for yesterday night. Hell, he didn't remember a quarter of it. But if he was thinking, his intent wasn't to make Natsu uncomfortable. 

"It's fine," Natsu shrugged. "Just know you've got limits now, because for one — your lifestyle isn't healthy and we're going to correct that."

"Oh, what are you? My wife?" Sting groaned loudly, splaying himself out on the couch. "Natsu, don't."

"Sting, do you know how many boxes I have currently packed up with alcohol _alone_?" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Plus, you look pathetic every time, so we're going to get you moderate help — starting with clearing this out."

"You know, I liked it better when you were mad at me and did not give a rat's ass about what I did," Sting huffed.

"I did too, but you are obviously incapable of controlling yourself and spiraling into a mad depression, boss," Natsu commented. "I'm going out today though, but it's all been hidden — just so you know."

"Where are you going?" Sting murmured.

"Hanging out with a friend today because they asked," Natsu shrugged. "I probably won't be out too long, but in the meantime you might want to get yourself together." 

"Roger."

Sting looked him over as he bustled around, grabbing things, stuffing things in his pockets and so forth. He seemed more wound up today? Or maybe that was a product of last night's events. In any case, he didn't want to ask — he figured he'd done enough. There was a knock at the door, and suddenly Natsu was scrambling once again to get his shoes on and jacket. 

"See you, Sting!" He called out rushing to open the door. "Your uniform looks so trashy."

"You tell me this every day and yet you still hang around Coldstone until I get off, so who's really trashy?" That was Gray's voice he heard.

"Me, probably."

The door shut behind them and Sting could still hear them chattering away. Well, it was a good thing Natsu found something to do, Sting didn't exactly want him just lazing around the penthouse all day. However, did it have to be with _him_? He really had no room to speak, and yet, he still felt something like annoyance bubbling up in his chest. Was he annoyed at their friendship? Their closeness? Whatever it was, he'd like it to stop. 

The phone rang and he was up again, stumbling slightly to reach it and sliding to answer it. "Yeah."

"Sting!" Yukino's voice brought his migraine some peace, her voice wasn't quiet but it wasn't necessarily loud either. 

"Mn..." he grunted.

"You sound _terrible_ ," she commented. "Drank too much?"

"You and everyone else, yes, I know — I have a problem," Sting murmured, laying back in his spot on the plush couch. "What's up?"

"I was going to ask if you got the transfer request since Jiemma said he'd faxed it over," Yukino explained. "I've been packing left and right, I'm just glad my place is still up and running."

"Oh, you kept it? I thought you would've signed off to sell it or something," Sting murmured. 

"No, Minerva was keeping it!" Yukino added. "Well, not like living in it, but she made sure it was in tip-top shape and all of that, I didn't really move to Crocus per say."

"That's good. Anyone coming with you, or...?" Sting felt like it was a question he had to ask.

While he was sour about his transfer, if intuition serves him right, she and Rogue had definitely become closer, considering he worked near enough to see her every day. He wasn't jealous, absolutely not. They were free to do as they pleased, and Rogue was free to move on and date other people if he wanted to.

"You're asking if Rogue is coming, aren't you?" Yukino questioned, letting out a soft sigh. "Sting, you've-"

"Just yes or no, Yuki," he murmured, not wanting the same speech of getting over him.

"Yes."

A constricting feeling built up in his chest, and if he hadn't gotten so trashed last night he might've been able to remedy it now. Nonetheless, he wouldn't be petty like he so desperately wanted to and hang up the phone. He wasn't a child.

"That's nice," he murmured. "I'll sign the request when I get into the office the minute it hits my desk."

"Sting, are you upset?" Yukino asked gently.

"...Yukino, I don't care if he does or not," Sting spat out. "I don't, you all want me to move on? I am, so yes, I'm fine."

"You don't sound-"

"Yukino!" He sounded exasperated at this point. "Stop asking I'm fine! Okay? I'm happier that you're coming back to us, we missed you at the office."

"I missed you guys too." Her voice had gone small and Sting knew he didn't have to yell at her like he did. 

"Sorry, I've just been… stressed out, I didn't mean to yell," he sighed, running fingers through tangled blond locks. "I really am glad you're returning."

"Well, I know that.” He could hear the soft smile in her voice. "I'm going to go and message you tomorrow if I finish packing and get there earlier than expected, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be available," he assured her.

"And Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself..."

With one last good-bye, Yukino had hung up and Sting tossed his phone on the opposite couch. Was he really in such poor shape that he had to be downgraded to this? He owned one of the biggest companies worldwide, ranking number one across the globe in products and production. Now he was bent out of shape, lying on the couch with a hangover and alone.

 

He seemed to always end up alone in this position.

 

As unprofessional and childish as it was, he didn’t want to see Rogue either. He never did. It was a mutual agreement, yet he still felt like this. He always felt like this! Disgustingly pitiful and in a slump he seemed to have dug by his own hand. If he would've known then that it would become this way, he'd have never kissed him. He'd have never looked into those red eyes and fallen in love with him right there, three years ago in Onibus. If only someone would've told him he'd be this miserable. Holding onto a hand that did not need him the way he needed Rogue. No one would ever need him the way he thought he was needed by Rogue. He'd accepted that fact long ago. His heart was frozen where it was, as dramatic as it sounds. 

He didn't want to love anymore.

He didn't want to invest his time in anyone if it would end like this. He never even got rid of the ring: it was still sitting in the third drawer in his bedroom dresser. Rogue gave it back to him that day, putting it right in his hand and giving him those same unreadable eyes. It hurt, simply put. Thinking about it hurt, remembering it hurt, drinking it off hurt — honestly, he was one step away from marring his own skin. He didn't need a doctor or a professional to tell him he was depressed. He knew it. But what did he have to be depressed about?

He had money, power, could date anyone else he chose. 

Then again, it's not like love would magically cure his depression. Sure, it would make him happy, but it wouldn't take away a disease. That's like saying love alone could cure cancer. Sitting up, Sting felt the effects of his hangover fully washed away. He felt brand new —sad as hell— but new all the same. Getting off the couch, he walked over to the kitchen to get another cup of water. He looked around and realized Natsu had not been joking. His entire alcohol cabinet was just about cleared. Where he put it all, he'd have to figure it out himself, but nonetheless… he felt relieved it was all gone.

No room to make himself worse. 

Sitting at the table with his head in his hands, Sting scrolled through news and emails on his iPad. He was trying to keep himself busy, not knowing when Natsu would be back. He didn't want to call Minerva at his worst, afraid his intentions might come off misleading. Actually, he didn't really want to talk to anyone. The silence was welcomed, and whenever Yukino came back he'd be able to enjoy it in the comfort of his cat Lector as he was used to doing. He'd spend the rest of his day like this if he had to. Not answering to anyone and not talking.

* * *

Natsu felt… off.

It was something he was used to feeling after leaving Sting to tend to his own hangover and mistakes, but today felt especially weird. The latter wasn't in good shape when he left, and he was too engrossed with talking to Gray to notice. Maybe he'd bring him some ice cream back, but then again… what flavor did he like?

"...And so while I'm sitting there watching them all do their thing, I am bombarded by tiny hands tugging on my jacket and asking me to draw, and Natsu, a swarm of second graders should not be strong enough to drag me out of my chair..." Oh right, Gray was talking.

"So, do you like being in the classroom?" Natsu asked. 

"It's an experience, for sure. I only do it on my free days though, so," Gray shrugged. "I'm glad I'm doing it though."

"Only because Makarov likes you and let you," Natsu teased. "You're going to be popular amongst second grade girls and they'll go home and gush about how _'Mr. Fullbuster helped me do math today kyaaa~'_ , or something like that."

"Aren't you a funny one?" Gray grunted, flicking the back of his head. "Why'd I even come out with you again?"

"Hey, you asked, not me!" Natsu laughed leaning back in his chair. "Ohh, looks like you're back on shift, stop bothering me now!"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand, sliding back behind the counter and flashing the same award-winning smile that always seemed to reel customers in. 

Natsu was always kind of jealous of Gray's charisma. He was always able to smile no matter what, deal with anyone, and befriend… well, anyone. Although, anyone close to him would know he's got a hint of awkwardness, and usually doesn't know what to do with himself. Natsu imagined the kids at the local elementary/middle school loved him to death when he came to help out. It was kind of odd how their personalities clashed but worked out at the same time. They hated each other originally.

It was Erza that helped them become better friends, and a bond over tragedy that pushed them further… at least, that’s what he remembered. Then again, Natsu remembered a lot of things that would seemed small in his jumbled up memory. He didn't mind that though: he kind of treasured the little dreams here and there about his childhood. Especially if they involved Gray or Erza, or even Zeref, Freed, and Laxus. He treasured them all.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," a voice commented.

Natsu snapped up from staring at Gray to another pair of eyes, black and swirling with… something unreadable again behind a pair of sunglasses. Mard Geer. 

"Oh uh… what are you… doing here?" Natsu looked around awkwardly, noting Gray had been too busy with the influx of customers to glance his way.

"Getting ice cream, isn't that a perfectly normal thing to do?" Mard smiled. "Or is that a little too shady to you, Dragneel?"

"N-No it's not! It's perfectly normal sir!" Natsu sputtered, looking around for any way out of this interaction. 

Mard watched him with keen eyes, laughing slightly at the perturbed and almost trapped look the other was giving him — how cute.

"Relax, I'm not here to do anything wild or shady. I really did come for one thing," he mused. "Your reaction, however, was priceless."

"Right," Natsu muttered, realizing the other was now making fun of him.

"What a cold reaction all of a sudden!" Another laugh. "You're so interesting, Natsu. I've been thinking about our little meeting at Zeref's gallery, you know? You'd be a lovely face for my magazine."

Today? Of all days? Did this really have to happen to him right now and right here? 

"Sorry, I'm not really… interested in modeling," Natsu lied straight through his teeth, the one skill he happened to acquire from being a tedious little shit growing up. 

"Oh, really? That's such a shame," Mard pursed his lips in an attempted pout. "You could've definitely made headlines across the world with such a pretty face."

"Really now?" Natsu was getting bored.

"Or maybe you'd make headlines with me alone?" Wait...was Mard hitting on him now? "Joking."

"It didn't sound like it," Natsu said, before he could think. Great, now he was digging his own grave and all he wanted was to hang out with his best friend at work.

"Cheeky," Mard mused. "Maybe I wasn't joking."

"I know you weren't." Dammit, stop encouraging him!

"I like you, Dragneel." Mard didn't seem discouraged in the slightest. "How odd, I arrive and here you are — it's like fate."

Natsu wanted to roll his eyes so badly, so very badly. It was odd, no one was ever interested in him. Let alone somewhere Gray worked. If anyone was approaching him it was usually to ask Gray's relationship status and possibly sexuality. Though Natsu wasn't one to tell to begin with. If they were that into someone they'd ask themselves. 

"That's nice and all," Natsu perked up to find Gray giving him a questionable look, one he returned briefly. "Aren't you a busy man."

"That I am, so if you'll excuse me, I'll get what I came for and leave you be. If you change your mind about the modeling, just call me." Mard had slipped his card under his hand and patted it, getting up and walking off. 

Natsu kept his eyes on his retreating back, hoping he wouldn't turn around and come back. He felt embarrassed. Thoroughly embarrassed and slightly pissed off. When he was sure Mard left, Gray had come over to deliver the milkshake he ordered a few moments ago.

"Who was that?" Gray's eyes spoke levels of curiosity.

"Fuck if I know," Natsu grumbled, cheeks hot with embarrassment. 

"Oh my god, did he come over here to hit on you?" Gray snorted. "Holy shit."

"It's not funny asshole! Don't you have a shift to do!" Natsu let his explosive temper loose if only a little bit. He wasn't going to make an ass of himself in public, especially not where Gray worked. Which is precisely why he didn't tell Mard off like he'd have liked to. Not to mention, it could be trouble for Sting if they got too friendly or unfriendly. 

Gray laughed harder, returning to his post to where his confused co-workers were watching him. Gray mentioned something about a girl and Natsu sipped his milkshake angrily as he tried to pick her out. He was going to be here for another few hours after all. According to the information he'd gotten, she wasn't hard to miss, especially with her curly blue hair, and Natsu was hoping that she was on duty today: he was curious as to what she looked like. 

"If you're looking for Juvia, she doesn't work today, tomorrow," Gray commented as the customers died down hours later. "How's your milkshake?"

"Nut worthy, did you make it this time?" Natsu questioned as he sipped. 

"I tried, I'm glad I didn't fuck it up like last time," Gray groaned. "I never heard the end of it from the manager."

"Well, you've perfected it enough for me," Natsu groaned happily. "Oh shit, before we go I wanna order something else but give me a sec, cos I'll drop it off at home."

"Sounds fair, just let me know," Gray pushed off the counter to smile at a customer. 

Natsu hummed, pulling out his phone and texting Sting.

* * *

From: Me  
To: Jackass McFuckface  
 **Want any icecream from coldstone i'd just order it but I dont know your favorite flavor**

To: Me  
From: Jackass McFuckface  
 **Cookies and cream**

From: Me   
To: Jackass McFuckface  
 **toppings?**

To: Me  
From: Jackass McFuckface  
 **cherries whipped cream butterfingers**

From: Me  
To: Jackass McFuckface  
 **gross ur weird but okay**

* * *

Natsu snorted, looking up from his phone and sliding into line to make the order. Some other guy was making it since Gray had his hands full with two sundaes. Which was fine, Natsu just wanted to see the priceless expression from him from overloaded ice cream. When he got it and paid, he settled back at the table and waited. Sting didn't seem like a plain ice cream eater, but this was definitely an odd combination of flavors… then again, Natsu ate his with gummy bears and Oreo bits. Something as simple as learning Sting's ice cream flavor shouldn't have made him so content and yet, he felt pretty decent now that he knew.

"Alright, let's go so you can drop the ice cream off at home. Wanna come over or eat out?" Gray questioned as he got off his shift. It was going well onto six.

"I'll come over, I haven't been to your apartment in like months," Natsu mused as he followed him out. 

"You came by like two weeks ago," Gray snorted.

"Did I really? Or was that an illusion?" Natsu mused.

"Shut up."

A laugh erupted from his mouth as they drove back to the penthouse together. Natsu decided to go up by himself. It’d be quicker, at least, and it's not like he was sleeping over there. He grabbed the bag and headed up quickly, getting to the top floor and opening the door in record time. It was silent, and it was almost concerning to arrive. Was Sting even here?

"Sting?" Natsu called.

"Bathroom," came the meek and distant reply. "Taking a bath."

"So even you take baths?" Natsu hummed as he set the ice cream in the freezer for him. "Ice cream is in the freezer! Also, I'm heading back out, but I should be back by late tonight."

"That's fine." Natsu wasn't used to not hearing Sting be expressive. Was he actually upset about this morning? "Hey… can you come here?"

"Yeah, give me a sec," Natsu set the rest of his stuff down and headed to the bathroom, gently opening the door to find Sting splayed out in a tub full of bubbles. He looked relaxed, but he could tell Sting was restless. "What's up? If you're mad about this morning I can understand, I kind of disrespected your privacy and—"

"Mad? Nah, I'm actually pretty glad you did that today," Sting mused. "I'd have something stupid but I just… needed to talk to you."

"Me? I'm not exactly the conversational type, you know," Natsu snorted before looking him over. "You're in pretty bad shape, huh? I can tell because my episodes work the same."

"Episodes?"

"Depression and stuff..." Natsu mumbled sheepishly, feeling stupid for even opening his mouth.

"Yeah..." Sting slid into the tub more. "It's been awhile since I got like this, but hey, at least I'm not drinking myself stupid."

"That's a plus," Natsu hummed. "Oh well, if you need me to stay I don't have to go back out you know?"

"Natsu, I'm a grown man and you are too, you're free to leave me to my bubble bath," Sting was pushing him away. "Out with you."

"...Sting, did something happen today?" Natsu asked warily, he was treading deep into a territory he shouldn't be exploring — he knew that.

"Nothing, I'm fine..." Sting murmured. "You can go."

Natsu searched his body language and disposition to see if he was telling the truth, yet nothing about him screamed fine. He knew he didn't have to unceremoniously drop Gray and take care of him — Sting was right that he was a grown man. Yet, something about leaving Sting alone by himself like this didn't sit right with him. Sighing, he left the bathroom and shut the door behind him before grabbing his jacket and key and heading back downstairs to Gray.

"Ready?" Gray questioned.

"I'm going to have to pass today..." Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Something bad came up, rain check?"

"You better make it up to me Natsu," Gray teased. "But no, I understand. I'll talk to you later, okay? Call me if you need me."

"Roger that, Ice Pick!" Natsu mock saluted. "See you!"

"Bye, thanks for making my work day less boring."

"My pleasure!"

When Gray drove off, Natsu headed back up. Leaving Sting to do what he wanted was one thing, but leaving him alone completely while he's in this slump? Not ideal. He was barely responsive, which completely contradicted the bright, flamboyant, and annoying personality he usually had. Natsu never really questioned Sting about his addictions or habits until now. That break up must've been something for him to drink himself stupid from a phone call months back and even now. Laxus did warn him that sometimes Sting hit his own rock bottom, but this was just sad. When he returned upstairs, he found Sting dressed and sitting on the couch watching nothing in particular on TV.

"Did you eat anything?" Natsu questioned tugging the jacket off as he came in.

"I thought you were leaving?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"Something came up," he shrugged. "So he had to go."

"Coincidence," Sting snorted. "I really don't want to talk."

"I'm not going to press you to," Natsu shrugged. "But I wasn't going to leave you alone."

"You are so stubborn," Sting sounded more annoyed by this trait. "Natsu, I'm fine."

"Whatever," Natsu shrugged, sitting on the opposite couch and pulling his 3DS from his back to play Pokemon Omega Ruby. If he didn't want to be bothered, he wouldn't bother him. Simple. Whenever he wanted to talk they would, if not, they didn't.

Sting glanced over in his direction and sighed irritably.

"...Thanks."

Was that really so hard.

"No problem," Natsu hummed. "I want thirty Spindas, holy shit."

"Are you playing Pokemon?"

"Are you asking because you want to play, or because you're trying to be hip?" Natsu questioned skeptically, glad he was talking now.

"What team?" Sting questioned.

"Magma," Natsu answered. "Same question."

"Aqua," Sting smirked.

"Oh that's just betrayal, I don't belong here," Natsu joked. "So do you have Alpha Sapphire?"

"I may have it."

"Sting, don't be complicated," Natsu groaned. "Battle me then."

"Sorry I only battle men, not children," Sting teased. "I'll get it later."

"Nice."

The day resumed in comfortable silence and idle chatter with the TV playing another movie in the background.


	13. Unexpected Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Natsu have a run in with someone they didn't expect to see so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten my life together enough to crank this out. I'm sorry for the long wait and I really hope you guys continue to enjoy Handling It as much as I love updating it. My beta has done the best job imaginable with my work and I hope you guys enjoy the drama as it comes.

Going to work after such a long weekend felt kind of odd.

Natsu concluded this after putting himself on the bus to head to Sabertooth & Co., but it felt right in a sense too. He kind of missed the office building and the way it smelled like coffee, from the lobby all the way to the floor where Sting's office was. Today felt like it'd be a good day. Following the weekend, Natsu supposed he had began to see Sting in a better light and he definitely looked better, having cleared out all of his alcohol. Things were definitely looking up. When he arrived, he entered the building, swiping his key-card and waiting for the elevator. He'd been texting Gray since he left, non-stop and constantly. Their conversations died for a little since he was still in class but picked right back up upon that first reply.

"Evening." It was Rufus who greeted him in the elevator this time.

Natsu was so used to taking it up by himself or with Minerva that it felt weird to be alone with his other co-workers. Not that he hated Rufus or anything, the guy was pretty relaxed in his own way. He just… didn't know how to talk to him. 

"Good evening," Natsu greeted stiffly.

Yeah that was going to seem like a warm welcome. Oh, he was definitely an idiot for feeling so intimidated.

"Did you hear the news?" Rufus was still talking and Natsu was actually glad the conversation hadn't died down. 

"About the transfer thingy?" Natsu asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, the person we're getting worked here before but switched over to a different company location," Rufus explained. "Compared to the rest of us, she's actually nicer both in the office and out of it."

"Sounds like a good deal," Natsu mumbled. "I just hope I'm not going to sit here with my mouth open looking awkward and out of place— I look like a baby."

"You do not… well, maybe you do," Rufus teased, gently pinching his cheeks. "It's all this right here — your face is quite pudgy."

"You know what Rufus, don't touch me."

The laugh he was rewarded with was majestic. Rufus had this kind of princely aura: it was flamboyant, but a lot different from Sting. Kind of like he acted on the weekends or something like that. Maybe was an actor? Broadway, definitely Broadway. The elevator opened and they stepped out, still chatting. Natsu found it overly easy to talk to Rufus. 

"Well you two are here early," Sting commented. "And friendly — welcome."

"Hey there," Natsu waved, expecting to only find Sting, but there was a woman standing next to him. It made his stomach churn, but not in a bad way… nervousness, maybe?

In any case, she looked familiar.

"Alright, we're all here," Sting hummed. "Natsu, this is Yukino. Yukino this is my new assistant and currently one of my main models in the fashion project, Natsu."

Yukino was searching him, looking at him from head to toe, but not in a critical sense. She was curious, her eyes said it all. Not to mention the way she looked at Sting added with the shaking of his head, like whatever question she was going to or might've asked would be inappropriate right now. Natsu felt… uncomfortable. 

"Nice to meet you!" She sounded… pained to introduce herself and Natsu couldn't think of ever knowing her before, he'd remember someone like her — especially because she looked like Lisanna. "I'm Yukino, and I'm glad to be working with you guys!"

"Nice to meet you too." Natsu shook her hand, nodding slightly when they let go of one another in the brief exchange. "So Sting, what are we up to today?"

"You have the most important job of all today, assuming your project load isn't bad," Sting hummed. 

"No, it's moderate; I got my stuff in for the school papers, took the pictures, and updated the website already so that's done," Natsu answered. "Why? What are you putting me in charge of."

"You say it with so much _disdain_!" Sting commented dramatically, touching his chest as if to emphasize his offense. "And here I was about to put you in charge of handling the design of the logo..."

"For the fashion show?" Rufus questioned. "Sting, that's a big logo."

"Obviously, Rufus," Sting huffed. "I gave it to you to test your design skills, it's not going to be the official one until you're confident about it and you might make changes based on themes, colors, place, all that good stuff."

"So basically it's a work in progress I'm starting today but will be edited and changed as we go along?" Natsu replied. 

The explanation was more for himself rather than Sting at this point, he had to figure out what he was being tasked with in his own words before trying to do it. Yukino was glancing between them, following the conversation with her eyes to see where they were in production and Natsu watched her do so. 

"Pretty much," Sting clapped his hands, as if thrilled he'd decoded the assignment. "And while you do that… I have paperwork."

"I can help you if your habits have continued to remain the same," Yukino piped up, raising her hand. "After all, my original assignment is tasked with seeing to the fashion show as a whole."

"Lifesaver, you're only one day in and already I forget how valuable you are to me," Sting says, nonchalantly throwing his arm around her. "Yukino, why did I ever let you go."

"Because they needed more workers in Crocus," she mused lightly hitting his chest. "Now let's crack that paper pile."

"Ditto."

For some reason, something like anger was starting to build up. It wasn't necessarily all anger, in fact — it might've been jealousy overall. Natsu was definitely in some sort of turmoil. He didn't really consider himself a jealous person… he didn't even _consider_ having any feelings for Sting. 

Did he?

Well, supposing this may just be the result of finally growing closer to him over that weekend, he shouldn't really be worried about too much. Sting wasn't interested in him that way: after all, he'd probably prefer someone that wasn't a time bomb of destruction every now and again. 

Yeah, Sting definitely wouldn't see him in a romantic light.

"Natsu, you're tapping," Minerva commented. 

"Huh-? Oh sorry!" Natsu snapped out of his thoughts, lifting the pen from the desk and opting to chew quietly on the cap instead. 

Those were two habits he could not seem to break. No matter how hard he tried, all of his tensions built up into insistent tapping on desks, chewing pen caps or pencil erasers, and nail biting. Switching gears, Natsu tried to think as he chewed. First, what did he think the design should look like? Nothing too hipster-like, and nothing that screams _"Hello, this was made by a broke college student."_.

He was at a standstill, in a little dilemma called Artist's Block. 

"Are you alright over there?" Minerva mused. "You look like your brain’s on fire."

"It is," Natsu replied blankly, biting the pen cap. "I can't think of what to start with."

"How about color. What colors do you think are representative of this kind of fashion show?" Rufus suggested and Natsu could've swore up and down this man's side job involved some form of art. 

"That's… actually, I never thought about starting with the abstracts..." Natsu blinked. "Huh, I just kind of get an idea and go."

"Then apply that here," Orga suggested. "It's a W.I.P, not the official thing — you can grow and change it."

"This is also true," Natsu murmured touching his chin. "Okay, I think I got something — thanks guys."

Where was he before his co-workers liked him enough to give him advice? At least the gears were starting to turn in his head. Now pushing the pen against the paper of his sketchbook, Natsu began to sketch whatever came to mind. He had ended up with a full page and up to six different logos near the end of his shift; varying in color, design, and idea. This was only the beginning however, and by the time Sting came outside of his office with Yukino in tow, he was working on the seventh. 

"Natsu, it's nearly time to head out," he called flicking the lights off in the office. "What are you all hunched over like that for? It cannot be good for your back."

"Okay I'll pack up in a second just let me… finish this," Natsu talked around the pen sticking out of his mouth, outlining the newer design in a black non-bleed through sharpie. "I promise."

"Nuh-uh, no way," Sting stated. "If you are anything like your brother we will be here all damn night waiting for you to finish — up, up."

"Alright..." Natsu groaned, taking the pen from between his lips and starting to pack his supplies away. The seventh design would have to wait then.

Actually, he may spend some time on it tonight. He had a late class tomorrow and—

"Whatever you're thinking, no, you're going to go home and receive rest you actual menace," Sting rubbed his temples as they headed out once Natsu was all packed up. 

"He didn't even say anything Sting," Yukino laughed softly. "How'd you know what he was thinking?"

"Common sense, Natsu likes to think when he has late classes he can then stay up as much as he wants and will be unaffected by it."

"Look, I can function on two hours of sleep, and you do it, what's the big deal?" Natsu snorted, pulling out his phone. Another text from Gray. This time it was a Snap displaying Gray's desk in his apartment bedroom with all sorts of lesson plans splayed out. 

It looked a hot mess.

"A friend of yours?" Yukino questioned, noting the smile on Natsu's face as he looked at his phone.

"Oh, yeah, my best friend actually," Natsu answered. "He’s pursuing a degree in education."

"Oh that's really neat!" She sounded so sincere, Natsu couldn't even hold on to the feelings he'd had towards her previously. "What about you?"

"Communications, the Media Studies branch," he stated. "I like being, uh… really active in the news."

"You mean nosy?" Sting commented, unlocking the door to his car. 

"Not all journalists are just nosy," Natsu snubbed him as he got in, shutting the door behind him to make a point.

"Isn't he expressive?" Yukino giggled.

"Tell me about it," Sting rolled his eyes following her comment and waved. "I'll see you later then?"

"Actually, if you want to get Lector now I don't mind," she interjected. "Since you probably miss him more than he misses you."

Natsu sat inside the car, looking out the window every once in awhile, trying to figure out why they weren’t departing — after all Sting was so _keen_ that Natsu stop his drawing to go home. When Sting did get in, Natsu made sure to eye him obviously and purse his lips as if judging him.

"What's with that look?" Sting questioned.

"For someone in such a rush to go home you sure don't waste time talking," Natsu pointed out, teasing him.

"See, I was going to tell you where we were going to stop, but since you want to be a snarky little asshole you can just sit there and enjoy the ride," Sting snorted.

"Oh that's cruel," Natsu stated.

"Absolutely evil, isn't it?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, but in actuality he was bummed out that he didn't get to know. Not that he cared or anything! ...okay, maybe he cared to some degree, but that's just because Sting said he wouldn't tell him — not knowing bred more curiosity. As he rode in the passenger's seat, listening to Sting's music and pondering where he was going, he thought about the upcoming fashion show.

It wasn't close or anything, but it wasn't that far either. If he wanted to, he'd be able to get maximum coverage of the _entire_ thing just from being in it. This could be it, the biggest event he ever covered that he was a part of! He would have to run it by his professor, but this assignment could turn out to be for the better — definitely a big help for his grade, though he didn't really need it.

Sting kept his hands trained on the wheel, focused on following Yukino to her place. Of course, the road was familiar to him and it brought the sense of nostalgia like nothing else. However, he wasn't used to Natsu being so silent. Then again, when Natsu goes quiet he's definitely thinking of something. Looking over, Sting confirmed his suspicions and found the other lost in thought and glancing out the window. 

"Something on your mind?" Sting questioned out loud.

"Huh-! Oh… sort of," Natsu jumped, flinching slightly as he was torn out of thought. "I was thinking about the fashion show."

"I hope you're not getting cold feet already, the event is months away from now and we've barely scratched the surface of it," Sting laughed. 

"No it's not that… but I was… I don't know, thinking about it?" Natsu tilted his head. "I could get maximum coverage, better than any news outlet just by being in the show and reporting on it… and that's like… huge."

"You could get a lot of money just from doing that, you'll also get paid heavily just for being _in_ it" Sting hummed, turning the wheel as he headed into the apartment complex parking lot. "I gotta stop and go inside for a bit, you want to come or stay?"

"I'm getting really sick of you bringing me to high-end neighborhoods."

"It's only the first, come on."

Natsu rolled his eyes, undoing his seatbelt and stepping out the car. Yukino made her way over to them, smiling as sweetly as always, but something was definitely bothering her. It wasn't his presence: no, that look was directed at Sting. As if… she was worried about something. 

"Alright, I think I still have everything together but it might take me a minute to get it all," she explained as they headed upstairs on the elevator.

Yukino's apartment was almost like Gray's, except it was much classier, had a lot more space and each complex must've been gorgeous inside and out. Honestly, he imagined himself living somewhere like this when he and Zeref got the money to. Maybe he'd run it by him later on. Natsu had spaced out so badly that he barely noticed leaving the elevator or going inside Yukino's apartment. He just kind of ended up here. 

"Hey you, did you miss me," Sting's uncharacteristically soft voice brought Natsu back to reality. Sting was now crouching on the floor petting a cat and cooing. 

"Well that's new," Natsu spoke his thoughts out loud, causing Yukino to burst into a fit of giggles. 

"We have this conversation all the time about thinking before you speak," Sting narrowed his eyes, lifting up the cat and scratching behind his ears. "Well this is Lector."

"...I knew you were a cat person," Natsu squinted slightly. "You can't fool me."

"Because you are too, but see, Lector is not a baby unlike Happy," Sting snorted setting Lector down and letting him brush against his legs and ankles.

"You two are seriously going to stand here and fight about cats? Truly iconic," Yukino snorted, pushing her hair out of her face. "Alright I'm going to grab the rest of his stuff, you can sit around, watch the TV — whatever really."

"Thanks Yuki," Sting waved.

"Thank you! Sorry for the intrusion!" Natsu called as she insisted it was no big deal. 

Planting himself on the couch, Natsu gently leaned down towards Lector. He was trying to get the cat's attention since he could usually tell someone's personality by the type of pet they owned. Lector was pretty nice for the most part, nudging his hands and gently pawing at them. It was calming to be able to play with a cat again. If he was thinking, he would have probably asked Sting about pets in his penthouse. 

"Aren't you getting friendly?" The blond mused, watching him. 

"Unlike people, animals think I'm pretty freakin' sweet," Natsu murmured half-joking. 

Sting snorted, stopping and becoming more alert in a sense as the door opened. Natsu looked between him and the door, watching as the person stepped in, not even realizing they were there. He had black hair, fluffy and covering half of his face where one eye was peeking out. Natsu didn't know who he was but you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Yukino you should stop leaving the door… unlocked..." The newcomer started talking until locking eyes with Sting.

They stared forever. Glancing over one another, almost like trying to figure out if this moment was real or if they were really seeing one another. Natsu was here in the middle unsure of what to do or say, so he continued playing with Lector instead.

"Sting..."

"Rogue."

The curt reply made Natsu flinch a little. So _this_ was the dreaded ex that had been giving Sting so much grief. When he looked at them, Natsu could see them together. Perfect almost.

Why did the thought start making him sick? He should really get that checked out.

"What are you, ah… doing here?" Rogue questioned softly. 

"I came to get Lector… and was waiting for Yukino to come back with the rest of his stuff..." Sting was staring intensely at him, almost angry. "I'm surprised you came back."

"A change in… atmosphere was nice for a while," Rogue answered. 

"Mn..." Sting turned away, resuming paying more attention to the drink in his hand and the TV as Yukino came back down the steps with bags of things.

"Alright, so I think this is everything but if anything is missing just tell me and I'll bring it over ASAP," Yukino explained. "Hey Rogue- but yeah, also I had some extra art supplies I don't really use anymore so if you want to test it out Natsu you're welcome to."

"Oh, uh… thank you!" Natsu blinked, accepting the materials from her. 

He wanted to ask, he so badly wanted to ask about this. She seemed to be avoiding it, Sting and Rogue were definitely not pleased with each other's unexpected company. Natsu knew they were exes, and he also knew that Sting's feelings for him were a lot bigger than his existence. The last thing he knew, Sting was not very good with his feelings either. He hadn't been drinking for a while, that definitely contributed to his new edge and this was definitely _not_ a good time for Rogue to make a reappearance in his life.

"Well that's all, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Yukino hummed, she was so unphased by this. 

"Yeah, thanks," Sting was definitely furious, Natsu could hear it. 

He helped Sting gather the rest of Lector's things, including the cat carrier with the cat in it and shuffled out the door. When everything was packed into the car, Natsu got in and watched as Sting and Yukino exchanged conversation. Rogue stood at the door, watching them and then his eyes turned to _him_. Looking away quickly, Natsu pretended to be more interested in his phone, texting Gray immediately.

-  
From: Me  
To: Icebox  
 ** _dude i am in the craziest shit rn_**

To: Me  
From: Icebox  
 ** _It's like 9 or w/e the fuck are you doing_**

From: Me  
To: Icebox  
 ** _Okay but no its not me this time_**

To: Me  
From: Icebox  
 ** _alright tell me_**

From: Me  
To: Icebox  
 ** _so im here u know sting n i were being chill and so bottom like — i met his ex today_**

To: Me  
From: Icebox  
 ** _alright no hold up call me i need to hear this shit_**

From: Me  
To: Icebox  
 ** _Bet_**  
-

Natsu pressed the call button immediately, seeing as Sting was going to be talking for a little while longer. Gray picked up quickly, shuffling around on the other end before settling down. 

"Okay so I have food, a drink, and I am ready to listen — what is going on today," Gray announced.

"Alright I have to make this quick because we're still here and I don't know when he's coming back but dude, you could cut the tension with a knife," Natsu groaned into the receiver. "They ended _so_ bad, like you can tell!"

"That sounds so wild, what happened when he saw you?" Gray snorted. "Think he's wondering if you're the new boo?"

"Please don't ever say that," Natsu blinked. "I have no feelings for this man, I just want to get paid."

"There are ways you can still get paid." Gray sounded sure of himself.

"Dick is not a form of payment, I kind of want cold hard cash." Natsu replied bluntly.

Natsu snorted as Gray started outright laughing. All the tension from today slipping away easily as he sank into the car seat. 

"But yeah," Natsu continued. "He just waltzed in and didn't notice us at first right, so when he did he and Sting were just staring at each other, they were speaking so direct and curt it was crazy."

"Yikes," Gray snorted. "Sounds like a bad one."

"Totally a bad one," Natsu nodded, though Gray could not see. "Like I was really sitting there in the middle of them like—"

"Awe tell me you were _not_ in the middle of a fighting ex-couple!" Gray groaned out loud and dramatically. "Natsu Dragneel that is what you don't do!"

"I didn't even know it was him 'til it was too late!" He sputtered. "I was just as confused! Until they said each other's names out of spite!"

"Oh that is _so_ bad!" Gray was cackling now.

Natsu had been so absorbed in his conversation that he failed to notice the car door opening and Sting getting in with a little more attitude than normal. The blond started the car, only realizing the latter was on the phone after calming his nerves for a moment. 

"I am truly always getting caught up in this," Natsu groaned. "Like you remember when I got caught up between Alzack and Bisca?"

"To be fair they weren't breaking up but they also wouldn't admit they were together," Gray answered. "Damn remember when everyone thought I was going to date Lucy."

"You ended up with me instead so hardy har," Natsu rolled his eyes. "Alright that's my night go back to sleeping or whatever you teachers do."

"Funny, take your tired ass home I'm so sick of you and your drama," Gray joked. "Night."

"Night."

Natsu was grinning dumbly by the time he hung up and it was irritating Sting more than it should've. The blond’s head was a mess. He shouldn't have run into Rogue tonight, let along with Natsu or at _Yukino's_ place! Even though she already told him, seeing it first-hand was the bane of his existence. 

"Oh-! Sting," Natsu had realized now. "...was that...?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sting snapped before recoiling. "Sorry just… just not right now."

"...I...uh..." Natsu wasn't sure what to say right now. 

Although he made light of it with Gray, he really wanted to know the depth of this relationship. Sting's heart was sometimes just too big: he cared when he shouldn't and didn't let go of things he loved. It was both a good habit and a bad one. What do you say for something like this? 

Do you say anything at all?

Reaching over, he grabbed Sting's hand briefly. Not to hold it, just resting his palm on top. Sting look startled for a moment, like he wasn't expecting such a thing but eventually he settled down and sighed deeply.

"I am actually pathetic," Sting finally breathed.

"I don't think you are," Natsu tilted his head. "Shit hurts."

"I had three years, I keep saying it," Sting murmured backing his car out of the parking space. "Three years to get over him, start fresh, let it pass — and I can't."

"Well, how deep were you guys involved?" Natsu decided, he didn't actually want to know. 

"....I proposed to him," Sting confessed. "I didn't tell anyone that and we didn't want to cause a stir in the office so he would wear the ring whenever we weren't there or around people we knew— well Rufus, Minerva, and Orga knew."

"Yukino too?" He questioned.

"Still never told her, unless he did," Sting spat the words out, keeping his eyes trained on the road in front of them. "So when we made the call he gave the ring back and we… went our separate ways."

"That's deep," Natsu gently chewed on the pen in his hand, still holding onto Sting's with the other. "I mean, I figured you were something more considering you drank yourself into a long, drawn out manic-depressive stupor."

"I don't handle my feelings well."

"Oh trust me, I know."

Sting could feel his eye twitching. Natsu could be so damn insensitive to other people's feelings… but he was still refreshing to talk to. It was easy to vent his frustrations sober as it was drunk to someone like him.

"Have you ever tried, you know, finding someone else?" Natsu questioned, tilting his head. "I mean, I know moving on is really hard, but you don't go out or try to meet anyone."

"I don't really want anyone else," Sting snorted. "People make me itch."

"That's a bold faced lie," Natsu laughed. "You _live_ for attention!"

The blond couldn't help the laugh that slipped passed his lips. While Natsu was right in both aspects, hearing it made him feel somewhat better. For someone that wasn't very touchy, just the fact Natsu was holding his hand was enough for him. Sure, Sting could just be making a mountain out of a mole hill with such a simple gesture. 

In any case, it made him feel okay. 

"Natsu," Sting sighed. "You are literally one of a kind."

"I like to consider myself special."

"I bet you do, sorry for putting you through that tense situation," Sting apologized. "I really am."

"Nah it's no biggie, I was more worried you'd do something stupid," Natsu sucked his teeth. "You tend to overreact a whole lot, you know?"

"Thank you," he laughed.

"Any time."

And the ride continued in a comfortable silence.


	14. Arise, My Feelings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fashion show underway, Sting holds an impromptu meeting. Rogue and Natsu meet once more, and...is this jealousy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned! From a very long depressive hiatus. I did my very best getting this to you all so I really hope you're enjoying it and will continue to. For the most part it's slightly un-beta'd except through my own eyes, so if there are errors apologies! But otherwise enjoy!

The second time Natsu met Rogue Cheney, it was completely unplanned and was definitely not how he imagined his day going.

To back track, Natsu was leaving campus. Parting ways with his classmates and friends, with plans to meet up with a few later — for an impromptu meeting Sting pulled out of his ass. Everything was going swell, he planned to go to the little cafe on his campus to get a few snacks and catch up with Lisanna while she was on duty. Today was great, the sun was shining— the birds may have damn well been singing! Yet somehow, things took a turn for the worst and he ended up in this situation.

After ordering his doughnut and coffee whilst chatting with Lisanna like he planned, Natsu was really ready to go but no. Rogue Cheney had to walk in, had to see him, and had to have a conversation. Now they were in this booth, in the back of the cafe staring one another down.

“So you’re the one that lives with him now?” Well that was a polite way to start— _not_.

“Yeah…” Natsu replied, watching Rogue stare him down while sipping his coffee.

He wanted to keep his responses brief, after all he wasn’t exactly sure how much the other knew about Sting’s current life, but then again they were involved to the point of engagement- Rogue may know something. But the fact remained, if Rogue didn’t know the extent of friendship Sting had with his parents then Natsu wouldn’t tell him so. After all, why jeopardize himself outright and prove less credible to a guy that obviously disliked him.

“Interesting…” Rogue sounded _so_ thrilled to be talking to him.

“...So what did you really call me out here for?” Natsu finally asked. He had 20 minutes before he should be making his way to the parking lot to meet up with Gray and his brother.

“I’m just trying to make sense of all of this,” Rogue sipped at his drink, sizing him up with those eyes.

To be honest, Natsu couldn’t figure out what the hell his problem was. After all, Rogue seemed genuinely upset with his presence. The question was why? It was starting to irritate him. What was there to make sense of? Rogue obviously had more on him; having snagged Magnolia’s and even the _world’s_ most unattainable bachelor! For three years no less! They were fucking engaged! What was he mad for? Natsu was just Sting’s assistant, nothing more and nothing less.

“If you think I have any sort of feelings for him I’m going to tell you right now that isn’t true,” Natsu started.

Okay to be honest, he really didn’t have to do this right now.

“We work together and now you obviously know that we live together, but there is nothing between us that isn’t professional,” He was still going, god save his soul. “Not to mention, it’s been three years. If you want to continue trying to pursue a romance the two of you agreed to end then prepare to be miserable — he’s getting over it and I suggest you do the same.”

Now he’s done it, he has so done it. Natsu didn’t even want to see Rogue’s face after he said that. He did not have to do that. He so did not have to. Gathering his things, Natsu stood and headed out the cafe. Waving to Lisanna and making his way to the parking lot a few minutes earlier. Sting was going to kill him...Sting was definitely going to murder him. This wasn’t even up for negotiation.

Gray’s car was still in the parking lot, meaning he either just got here or had waited after getting out of class. Zeref was also already in the front seat— figures. The first to come rides shotgun. Natsu opened the door, sliding into the back seat and sighing dramatically.

“I fucked up guys.”

“What did you do _this_ time” Gray was the first to respond and truthfully that was all Natsu needed to continue.

“If I confide in the two of you now, when we get to the meeting none of you can mention this to Sting because he will actually kill me,” He started. “So I saw his ex again today.”

“No” Gray was grinning.

“Yes!” Natsu threw his hands up. “For the second time! And so this time he wants to talk to me right, so he’s obviously not happy and I’m getting irritated because like I have to leave and here he is holding me up for his petty jealousy.”

“So where exactly in this did you mess up...actually know you, your explosive temper probably got you into more trouble than it was worth” Zeref commented.

“I’m getting there Zeref! So how bad do you think it is that I basically told my boss’ ex that he was over him and that he’d be miserable to keep chasing him like this?” He asked. “Especially after telling him that I was, in no way, romantically involved with him.”

“You did _not_!” Gray was howling with laughter, nearly hunched over the steering wheel.

“Okay well...I mean why would Sting care? Didn’t you just say they were exes?” Zeref questioned sipping at his bubble tea.

“That would make sense if they weren’t in this ‘I-hate-you-but-I-love-you’ run around! The only difference is they’re not throwing each other down and going at it like animals!...Oh my god Sting is going to sooo fire me…” Natsu groaned, sinking deeper into the back seat. “They’ve been broken up for three years but the way they gravitate back to one another is so obvious, it’s like an obsession to be near each other!”

“Sounds familiar,” Zeref mused as Gray calmed down.

“What? Are you kidding? The difference between that and us is that when we said it was mutual, it’s mutual,” Gray mused. “Now we’re just back to how we were before, best friends who hang out.”

“Twenty-four seven, you two are so joined at the hip even without dating it makes me kind of worried- what if one of you start seeing other people?” Zeref was looking between them now.

“I mean, it’s whatever we’re not together” Natsu shrugged. “Gray’s current concern is apparently getting me with Sting.”

“Oh come on, you live with him! He’s the boss, you’re the new assistant, and his ex probably wants to murder you? Scandalous and sexy,” Gray laughed. “It’s like a good porno.”

“What kind of porn are you watching in your spare time?” Natsu rolled his eyes, grinning all the while. “Sting isn’t even in my range- he’s totally out of my league.”

“But he’s also totally your type; tall, blond, powerful,” Gray continued. “He’s the most eligible bachelor, people love him, I bet he’s great in bed.”

“Then you fuck him and tell me how it goes” Natsu rolled his eyes, ending his statement with an indignant snort.

“You two are honestly something else,” Zeref shook his head, chewing at the tapioca. “Anyways, what is this supposed to be about?”

“What, the meeting?” Natsu questioned. “No clue.”

“Then what is the point of you being an assistant if you cannot assist?” Zeref groaned leaning back against the seat.

“Hey look I’m just as new to this as the rest of you don’t start” Natsu groaned in reply.

“Watching you two fight is so wild, it never lasts very long and your habits are the same,” Gray mused. “Nothing like Lyon and I.”

“When you and Lyon fight it’s like fists first, there’s no talking” Natsu chimed in. “Zeref and I at least talk.”

“Hate to break it to you, no you don’t” Gray pointed out. “The main difference is that you two will fix it that day, Lyon and I will drag our fights out for weeks or until we scrap it out.”

“Too much effort to fight like that,” Zeref waved his hand. “We used to do that though.”

“I know, til your parents told you to cut that shit out” Gray snorted.

“I got grounded just for punching him in the face, I’m not understanding” Natsu rolled his eyes, tucking himself in the seat and pulling out his phone. It had been vibrating for some time but e chose to ignore it for the sake of having a good time with both his best friend and brother.

* * *

From: Jackass McFuckface  
To: Me:

_**are you on your way?** _

To: Jackass McFuckface  
From: Me:

_**ya up the street** _

* * *

Natsu decided he should probably change Sting’s contact in his phone. Considering they were on better terms than when he first added the blond’s number. Shrugging, he went into his contacts and pressed edit once he pulled up Sting’s.

Now, what to call him?

Eucliffe? No, that sounded a little too professional. Boss? Boring. Huffing, Natsu hastily just typed in his name, opting to decide later. The pulled into the parking garage, getting out and finding themselves at the elevator with Lucy and Mavis.

“About time you guys got here,” Mavis teased, gently plucking the bubble tea from Zeref’s hands. “We were waiting.”

“I see that,” Gray said. “Didn’t want to go in without us?”

“More like without Natsu — he works here” Lucy pointed out.

“Yeah it’d be really awkward to just go in without him, we don’t know where to go or who to talk to,” Mavis piped up. “So now that you’re here: let’s go.”

“Rude? Just because I have the keys,” Natsu sighed dramatically, touching his chest before laughing and heading inside.

They packed into the elevator as soon as they walked in, a group of five college kids just chatting aimlessly. As if they were the only people there. The elevator opened and soon they were piling through the same familiar hallway, into the office.

“Afternoon Natsu-! Oh you have friends!” Yukino chirped the minute he came inside.

“Yeah, this is the crew” Natsu said, pointing at the group behind him. “Guys this is our media management among other things, Yukino.”

“Pleasure to meet you all!” She said, giving them all a heart-warming smile.  
“You too,” Gray was the first to return her greeting as the rest followed up.

Sting emerged from his office moments later, his hair tousled in quite a few places and sticking up. Natsu rolled his eyes and made a motion with his hand.

“Your hair” He said.

“What about it?” Sting asked, giving him a lopsided look. “Come on Natsu seriously I don’t have time.”

“Oh my god come here,” Natsu walked over to him in a haste, standing almost eye level with Sting as he smoothed the other’s hair down. “You look a mess.”

“And how nice of you to fix it, you’d know about bad hair life wouldn’t you?” Sting said, his voice laced with that irritating teasing tone as soon as Natsu backed off.

“Watch yourself,” Natsu rolled his eyes shrugging. “So what the hell is this meeting about anyways?”

“Oh! I had some things I needed you all to start fitting and trying on, namely because I made them and they just came back in today after the proper adjustments,” Sting explained to them. “Given the size measurements you all gave me.”

“So we actually get to start modelling the clothes?” Lucy’s eyes were sparkling with fresh excitement.

“Essentially yes!” Yukino laughed. “That and I’ll help you all in media coverage.”

“Oh right, you’re supposed to give us the go to start promoting and advertising?” Gray had pushed off the wall, now joining the growing circle.

“Yeah, I’m glad you remembered because _someone_ didn’t” Yukino could not have been more obviously talking about Sting. “Then proceeds to fall asleep in his office because he had a late night!”

“I really did, I was here until two in the morning!” Sting said, rolling his eyes.

Natsu almost mention something along the lines of, _“Yeah I would know”_ but it would ultimately give the situation they were in away. It wasn’t like Natsu’s friends didn’t already know about the living situation and Yukino as well. However, the rest of the office didn’t and Natsu would prefer to keep it like that. Even if everyone was much nicer to him now, he didn’t want to get them thinking that the only reason he got this job was because he was schmoozing Sting or something.

Not the kind of rep you want in the fashion would, those models would rip him apart.

“No one actually told you to stay until two in the morning,” Minerva had said from her corner of the room. “Poor Natsu was dragged into it too.”

“That was because I needed him,” Sting groaned loudly at her accusation. “It was the damn logo.”

“You didn’t mention you were here that late?” Zeref casted a glance over to his brother, squinting skeptically.

“Look I didn’t plan to be, by the time I got back home I was done” Natsu let out a yawn to emphasize his tiredness. “I’m getting paid the same so it was good with me.”

Not entirely a lie, everything still looks pretty normal.

“I wouldn’t be riding a bus at two in the morning to go back home though,” Rufus drawled. “How very inconsiderate of you, Mr. Eucliffe.”

“Bite me.”

What actually happened was far more exhausting than Natsu wanted to actually admit. Sting had gotten behind in paperwork. So while yes he did actually need Natsu, it was not for the logo design at all. It was a stack of nearly one hundred papers and Natsu vowed that for as long as he lived he never wanted to file a single report ever again.

Especially not for Sting.

“But enough about that,” Sting waved his hand to show he was done talking about this. “Follow me.”

“Does he always flop from topic to topic like that?” Mavis asked, covering her mouth to hide her smile. “What a busy body.”

“You don’t know the _half_ of it,” Yukino did nothing to hide her laugh. “He’s always been so bouncy, especially with his work.”

“He’s got too much damn energy” Natsu grumbled.

“You’re one to talk,” Sting said, having heard his snarky remark. “You’re the busiest body I’ve _ever_ met.”

“I take that as a compliment from someone like you” Natsu had countered his insult fairly quickly, he was getting better at snapping back at Sting like this.

It made them feel more like friends than just boss and employee, but in the end Natsu should probably keep a little more distance between them. Especially with Rogue high on his tail.

“Alright, this is just a sneak preview of the kinds of things you guys will be wearing on the runway,” Sting had gone back to professional _Mr. Eucliffe_ in a matter of seconds. “I’ve tailored them mostly to your sizes but they still might be a little loose fitting just for size reference and in case any adjustments have to be made to them.”

“So can we put them on!” Lucy asked, her eyes were nearly the size of diamonds, Natsu noted.

“Can’t you let the man finish explaining?” Gray nudged her arm, laughing as Natsu nodded.

“Uh hello, this is my dream? I am literally working my dream right now, Gray. I need you to put a complete 180 degree spin on that attitude of yours” She cut her eyes at him before following Yukino and Mavis to the dressing rooms.

“I was being reasonable wasn’t I?” Gray said, shrugging and grinning the same lopsided grin.

“You’re an asshole that’s what you are” Natsu replied tugging his shirt up and off of his frame. “Look, Gray you’re in your element of being naked!”

“I _knew_ you’d bring that up!” He groaned, tossing the balled up jacket at Natsu. “Zeref, get your brother.”

“Your ex” Zeref stated stripping out of his own clothing with a good distance between himself, Natsu, and Gray.

He always took precautions in case a chance of their _“play fighting”_ started.

“That’s a low blow!” Natsu called out to them. “I didn’t even do anything! Zeref didn’t Gray used to do nothing but strip!”

“Used to?” Zeref blinked, a smug grin playing out across his lips. “Doesn’t he still?”

“You’re both going to do this? Now? Are you serious?” Gray sounded almost appalled by the brothers at this point, his face scrunching up even more when they began laughing at his expense.

Sting listened to their banter, making a face himself from the next room over. Natsu never did dive into the relationship aspect, which was fair considering Sting never really did ask but...Gray was his ex? It wasn’t really a big deal...he didn’t really care.

Alright, lies and slander — Sting cared a lot more than he would admit.

Now, it wasn’t like Sting couldn’t, more like he _shouldn’t_ care to the extent he currently did about Natsu’s personal life. It was bad enough it felt like they were meeting for the first time all over again, but Freed and Laxus never mentioned anything about him _dating_ anybody. Well, at least that explains Sting’s reservations about Gray— Maybe he was just jealous?

“Damn don’t I look good?” Gray’s voice floated out, possibly signally the boys were done changing.

“You look conceited more like it” Natsu scoffed. “Come on, strut for me.”

“This show isn’t free,” Gray laughed.

Sting felt his irritation creeping up. Wait, irritation or jealousy? Either way this was not a comfortable feeling. He knocked on the door, waiting for a bit before Zeref stated that yes they were all dressed and no nobody was touching one another.

He had a very wry sense of humor, Sting could see the sibling resemblance.

Sting pushed the door open and indeed they were all dressed and a lot more stunning than he’d imagined. Gray’s look went well with his overall sense of style. Sting had only ever seen the other in dark clothing so his wardrobe was a mix of monochromatic styles. Blacks, dark blues, and whites. Zeref was pretty much the same but this time some yellows and reds were slid into the mix. Now Natsu, was an entirely different aesthetic all together.

Instead of something too dark or too light Sting kept it moderate. Purples, blacks, whites, and even yellow were thrown into his wardrobe and for now he wore the purples.

Definitely better than Sting expected. Maybe this plan wouldn’t be a complete disaster...not that he ever thought it would be.

“I’m kind of feeling this outfit,” Gray boasted, checking himself out in front of the mirror. “Natsu come on, before we step out at least tell me-”

“Not a chance,” Natsu drawled, waving his hand. “Tell yourself you look good I’m sick of you.”

“Is everyone dressed?” Yukino’s voice floated in from outside the door.

“Yeah, are the girls ready too?” Sting poked his head out. Liking what he saw immediately.

For Lucy, she seemed fashionable already and blues seemed to compliment her very well be it pastel or regular, while Mavis fit a more soft looking wardrobe. Mavis would appeal to people they felt more in tune with their _“shy”_ side. Her wardrobe as of right now was a mixture of whites, yellows, and pinks. A very good look for sure. Sting decided most of her accessories should probably be brown.

“Wow…” Zeref whispered softly. “Mavis…”

“You look like your eyes are about to pop out,” Mavis pressed her hand to her lips, looking more embarrassed by the second. “Quit it…”

“You look...different” Zeref blinked. “N-Not that it’s bad! It’s not it’s just I’m not used to-!”

“Bro, just drop it...just let it go” Natsu clasped his hand on Zeref’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Come on just tell her she’s beautiful and move on before you say something stupid.”

“You guys are so cute!” Lucy let out a laugh, clapping her hands together. “God I wish someone would look at me like that!”

“Big mood” Natsu snorted. “Actually- Lucy you do have someone, shut up!”

“Who are you-” She started.

“A secret, but there’s a gal that definitely looks at you like that” Gray chimed in. “She most _definitely_ looks at you like that.”

“Crush of interest?” Yukino asked, looking intrigued by the conversation.

“No! Don’t say such unnecessary things!” Lucy waved her hands around as her cheeks tinged pink.

“Sounds to me like you’re interested and have an idea who it is” Sting let an amused grin cross his face as he butted in on the conversation.

“Lucy you still don’t know!” Natsu’s exasperated sigh filled the room. “Gray and I have been trying to set them up for a while!”

“Maybe she doesn’t want you to set her up,” Sting waved his hand. “Whenever they want to get together is whenever they want to.”

“You’re one to talk, you used to date willy-nilly” Yukino leant against the counter. “But to be fair, you always made the first moves.”

“Models adore me” Sting joked.

“They do, don’t they?” Natsu said, rolling his eyes. “So what, are we just supposed to wear this stuff?”

“That was the original plan but...I kind of like this as a promo image,” Sting said, evaluating the five of them. “Yukino, do you think so?”

“I think if we crop out faces and just have the outfits it’d be a good teaser…” Yukino had also shifted into ‘focus mode’. “I can take it and run it by the advertising department.”

“I like that idea.”

They were on the move in minutes. Shuffling around gathering photographers and setting up backdrops suddenly became priority, while the group of five stood around awkwardly not sure what to do.

“So what just happened?” Gray was the first to start speaking.

“From a slightly personal aspect- Sting got inspired” Natsu answered for him. “So now we have to stand here until he starts calling shots.”

“He’s really on it huh?” Lucy looked around as staff began to bustle even more. “Just from looking at us? He must be as good as the magazines said.”

Natsu didn’t want to give Sting the credit, but Lucy’s statement was on the mark. Sting worked spontaneously. His ideas almost always came out in bursts- if it was good he ran with it, if it was bad he worked on it. That is to say, unless it was something that just _had_ to be scrapped. But even then, Sting didn’t actually scrap ideas. He rebuilt them into something different.

Sting may have not been considered a genius, but he was damn good at what he did.

“Alright! Is that back drop ready to go?” He was still calling out orders left and right, Natsu had a tough time following him with his eyes. “Are those cameras on? Remember I want the lighting perfect the first time, but if it doesn’t work out that’s okay! We can be here all night!”

“Oh this is why we were called down?” Minerva’s voice rang out over the buzz of activity. “Sting! You can’t keep them all here over-time for your whims!”

“Can’t hear you, I’m working!”

She rolled her eyes, immediately slipping into her own work mode alongside Yukino and a few of the camera men.The room was alive with orders and plenty of noise. Natsu found himself enjoying the buzz, but nervous all the same. It started off subtle, like something he could just shake off with a grin and a thumbs up. However, when Sting started pushing him, Gray, and Zeref around in position in front of the backdrop the nervousness flared up.

“Okay...and...perfect,” Sting murmured. “Natsu, you look like you’re about to throw up.”

“That’s just his nervous look, he more than likely won’t...here at least” Zeref filled in, gently rubbing Natsu on the back. “Come on champ, pose and look nice.”

“Trying” Natsu whispered.

Gray patted his shoulder, gently squeezing it in the same manner he had always done for Natsu’s nerves. It did wonders as a soothing technique, odd enough.

“Mavis you’re over here next to Zeref,” Yukino hummed. “And Lucy you should...actually do you think we can squeeze her between Gray and Natsu?”

“I think it’s a good idea” Minerva said. “That way everyone will get the equal amount of focus.”

“You two are perfect I swear,” If Sting was happy, he didn’t look or sound it.

Natsu watched as Sting’s face crinkled up some: tense and observing. It was kind of like being put on trial for judgement...except for fashion. If this is what models did every day, kudos to them because this was not his deal. Lucy was placed between them easily upon Yukino’s suggestion and they were all adjusted accordingly.

“First set of shots are just going to be a simple pose,” Rufus explained to them. “So something light and natural, don’t look too gaudy or too tense- the camera will pick up on that and so will your pictures.”

“Something like this…?” Natsu shifted around. “Uh..”

“More like this,” Sting came over in a hurry to adjust him.

Natsu wasn’t exactly a fan of being touched so much. Yet, Sting’s touch was soothing in a sense. It wasn’t too invasive or too rough...it was just right. As cliche as it sounded, being moved around and touched by him felt familiar. Trying to remain focused to how Sting had him positioned, Natsu decided to let his thoughts rest here.

“Okay perfect, keep your head tilted a little bit- yeah! Like that yes!” Sting sounded euphoric almost, and it was kind of odd to see him so genuinely excited.

Natsu stayed in position, trying not to flinch at the sudden bright lights and flashes here and there. Calls of ‘three-two-one’ and “turn this way” were all over the place.It was a flurry of camera shots, positioning, and scrambling to check the pictures and come back. It was exhausting work, but the true radiance of joy on all the employees faces somehow made this grueling work something to look forward to.

Natsu was excited to see how it would turn out.

After the flurry of pictures were over, they were all told they could change and meet back at the office. Natsu let out a relieved noise as he pulled the purple dress shirt over his head.

“That...was exhausting” He spoke up.

“Tell me about it,” Gray yawned, unbuttoning his shirt. “But I gotta admit, I’m hella excited to see how it turned out.”

“I wonder what shots they’ll decide on,” Zeref said, pulling his own shirt back on. “Natsu you did good keeping it together.”

“I felt like I’d puke,” Natsu drawled. “Don’t even commend me.”

“It’s worth talking about!” Gray patted him on the back, laughing. “Come on!”

Rolling his eyes, Natsu continued to get dressed and soon they were all back in the office, sitting around. Well some of them, Natsu was still bustling around to do his own work including fixing the company’s Twitter and making a new one for the show.

“I’ve never seen you so dead-set and focused,” Lucy leant over his shoulder to watch him work. “It’s like you’re a brand new person, Nat!”

“Well this is what I do for like 8 hours a day,” Natsu murmured typing furiously. “Sting! I’m sending you a few publishers that got back to you today!”

“I’ll check them immediately!” Sting called back.

Hanging around and learning more about the fashion show took up the remainder of the day and by the time everyone was allowed to go home they were no doubt exhausted by today’s events. Sting was sure no one expected his spontaneous thought process to strike today, after all this was just supposed to be another meeting.

Spontaneity was his thing, but maybe it was a little hindering.

Sting finished packing up, opting to throw his suit jacket over his arm considering it was still pretty warm out even at night. Leaving the office, he locked it before stepping to collect Natsu.

“Natsu?” He called out, looking around. “Hello?”

Sting made a face, looking around more for where the other could possibly be at ten-thirty. Approaching the couch however, he found Natsu sprawled out on it sleeping away over his own sketchbook. Sting had seen this scene many times, both as a kid and now. Natsu never knew when to quit and slept whenever, wherever. Walking over, Sting shook him lightly and waited as Natsu roused from his supposedly good slumber.

“Are we leaving…?” Natsu asked, blinking dumbly.

“Yeah,” Sting said. “Come on, you can sleep at home.”

“Whatever…” Natsu stretched, gathering himself and his things before following Sting out on the familiar path to the parking lot.

He was used to leaving at such late hours with Sting, because then it ensured no one in the building actually saw them leaving together. It was like some idiotic scandalous sneaking out— God he’d been talking to Gray way too much. The drive home was quiet, as Natsu drifted off back to sleep.

 

The next morning was exceptionally quiet. Natsu noted that upon waking up. That meant Sting was either still asleep or not here a at all and it seemed the other option was put forth as he discovered a note on the fridge.

“So he went to hang out with some of his old company partners? Ah well...what do I care” Natsu replied sleepily.

But then something unraveled, Natsu hadn’t actually gone out with his friends much as a large group in a while. He kind of missed hanging out with everyone at once, it was a weird loneliness that was met in intervals and it seemed the world had an answer for his impending boredom soon to come.

* * *

From: Best friend!!!  
To: Me  
_**HEY NATSU WHAT ARE U DOING TOMORROW!!!!!**_

From: Me  
To: Best friend!!!!  
_**nothing much home alone why**_

From: Best friend!!!!  
To: Me  
_**b/c im gonna have a party and ur coming**_

From: Me  
To: Best friend!!!!  
_**you’re only doing this because you have your big house back**_

From: Best friend!!!!  
To: Me  
_**maybe but all of us will be there so you know it’ll be good!! Plus we haven’t really gotten together like that in a while :c**_

From: Me  
To: Best friend!!!!  
_**i was just thinking that lucy you’re a mind reader :o!!! Alright i’ll come what time**_

From: Best friend!!!!  
To: Me  
_**8 probably Erza Lisanna and Loke said they’d help me set up so u dont have to worry about that~ i’ll see you tonight k :D**_

From: Me  
To: Best friend!!!!  
_**cant wait!!! ;P**_

* * *

God that was such a lame emoji to send, but Natsu felt happy nonetheless. He could see his friends, party a little, and be out of the house. What a perfect day off and weekend this was about to be for him, especially after all the work he did yesterday? Perfect! Although Natsu didn’t seem very outgoing, he treasured the gatherings he had with his friends and social events very much. That said though, did he even still have any outfits that were “party ready”?

Yikes. Maybe he should check his wardrobe over?

“Alright, let’s do this!” Natsu put on a determined face, making his way to his room and to the closet, pulling shirts and pants out to check them.

Admittedly it was only twelve, he had a whole day left to sift but Natsu wanted to be prepared in the event he had to hit the mall for something new. Actually, that didn’t sound half bad. Pulling out his phone, Natsu opted to text Gray instead while putting various outfits back in the closets and drawers he’d pulled them out of. Soon, his phone was ringing and Gray was calling him.

“So you couldn’t just text back?” Natsu groaned pressing ‘answer’ and setting the phone down.

“Because you have not asked me to go to the mall with you for a hot minute so I’m curious as to who you think you’re about to impress tonight?” Gray’s smug voice filled the line.

“Wrong, no one I just figured it was about time I got new clothes” Natsu shrugged. “That’s all, honestly.”

“I feel you, I’m guessing Lucy asked you about tomorrow too?” Gray hummed.

“Yeah, I was sitting around in the house alone wondering how I was going to spend my weekend and lo and behold— an angel appears” Natsu snorted. “So, are we going?”

“Yeah we can, I’m already out and about doing stuff” Gray waved his hand. “What time do you want me to swing by?”

“Uh...what time do you think you’ll be done with everything?” Natsu questioned.

“Probably two, that okay?” Gray sounded like he was somewhat distracted.

“Yeah that’s cool, I’ll be waiting!” Natsu said, they agreed with a mutual hanging up.

Natsu mentally made a list of all the stores he thought about visiting. While yes, he wanted to head to the mall, he didn’t exactly like shopping. It couldn’t be helped after all. Either way, a shower was in order. Grabbing his bluetooth speaker and phone, Natsu headed to the bathroom. The shower was longer than his usuals, considering it was just him in the large penthouse. He had some time to make something to eat and even laze around.

However, Natsu couldn’t help but wonder just what Sting was doing today? His friends would include Minerva, Rufus, Orga, Yukino, and his parents...well maybe more, but in all honestly Natsu didn’t really know anything about him. Outside of this penthouse and their job...and well his love life. It might’ve been inappropriate, but Natsu wanted to know more about Sting.

That wasn’t too much of a boundary crosser yet, right?

When Gray arrived, Sting still showed no signs of coming back home so Natsu opted to send him a text and was out the door and in the car in a matter of minutes.

“So Gajeel is also back from studying abroad,” Gray brought up as they drove, having been on the topic of people they might see tomorrow. “Do not start fighting with him tomorrow night.”

“What makes you think that I, a good individual would ever!” Natsu feigned shock. “Come on! I’ve missed him!”

“I bet you have,” Gray said, snorting. “I think Levy is coming too if she’s not busy with a paper and I hope she comes because-”

“She and Lucy seriously need to hook up and I am all for it?” Natsu sat up in his seat, making direct eye contact.

“Yeah but we shouldn’t push it, Levy’s into her but maybe Lucy isn’t all the same” Gray shrugged. “Saddening but hey.”

“I mean yeah, but poor Levy” Natsu whined. “I want to see them as a couple! They’re like a story trope: Popular fashionista dating a bookworm journalist? It’s a fantasy come true!”

“Sounds more like a fanfiction.”

“I’ll be the one to write it.”

Gray let out a laugh and Natsu followed suit as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall. They got out and headed inside, trying to decide where to go first.

“So are you getting clothes too or did you just want to spend time with me?” Natsu joked.

“You reminded me I needed a few new clothes so why don’t we both help one another out,” Gray gently nudged the back of his heel. “Hey wait Natsu c’mere.”

“Why are you being weird— hey!” Natsu was about to protest as Gray pulled him to a corner.

“Shhh! Look!” Natsu followed his line of sight and made a face. “Isn’t that your boss?”

“Well of course Sting is the most distinguishable person in the world,” Natsu rolled his eyes before blinking.

Sting was here...but with Rogue? No...that can’t possibly be right.

“Who’s he with?” Gray whispered.

“...Remember the ex I told you about…” Natsu said, quietly gently pushing Gray back out of their line of sight in case they came down this way. “Yeah.”

“Oh no way,” Gray looked between him and then back around the corner. “That is the man you told off yesterday.”

“Yes! Gray shush you’re too damn loud” Natsu waved his hands around, frustrated. “But...what are they doing here together, they can barely stand to sit in the same room?”

“You said it yourself, they have a wild attraction to each other even now” Gray stated. “You worried that he’ll say something about yesterday?”

“Oh I know he will,” Natsu narrowed his eyes as he spoke. “But so far they haven’t seen us so let’s hurry up and get out of here as fast as possible.

“Good idea,” Gray nodded as they headed in the opposite direction. “You’re shaking.”

“That was just something I...didn’t expect” Natsu muttered, sounding more bitter than he wanted to. “They despise each other.”

“Sounds like you despise that relationship more” Gray patted him on the shoulder as they walked.

“I don’t know what I don’t like,” Natsu rubbed his head, cringing slightly as the beginning of a headache formed.

“Well let’s get our clothes and get going, I’m hungry too” Gray smiled at him, trying to lighten the situation. “I’ll take you to that BBQ place you like, how’s that?”

“You’re a lifesaver” Natsu said, groaning as they entered a store ready to shop for a while.

When Natsu returned home, he had a few more outfits than he was expecting to buy and some left-over food from the restaurant. Try as hard as he may, he still couldn’t shake that image of Sting and Rogue coming out of that store together. Whatever they were talking about, it was of no concern to him it was the fact that they were _together_. But, was he bothered because he was worried about Sting or was he bothered by the fact they were together?...Why would he be? He didn’t particularly care about what Sting did.

Or did he?

Ugh, whatever. Natsu didn’t want to spend all night thinking about how he may have been jealous about them being together...or just angry. Either way, it wasn’t his relationship or his business he just wanted to go to sleep and then go out tomorrow. A night out was probably what he needed anyways, he’d become way too involved with Sting and his job anyways. He needed something fun, something _wild_ and if tomorrow gave him that he’d be thrilled.

With that, Natsu drifted off to sleep completely oblivious to two that had stepped into the penthouse.


	15. Things Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party, a break-up, confessions of all kinds- the world truly is full of mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you were all excited to see this go up after so long. Bottom line is, I got the cyst removed and my hand feels brand new! Surgery went perfectly and I've been up and running for a while and this finally got finished in the tight span of my college schedule. I'll probably be a little better with updates now. But thanks so much for all your support and time. I hope you enjoy this chapter: it's packed full of drama!

This was the most idiotic thing Sting could have ever done.

 

Sitting up in the large bed, he realized at some point or another he didn’t come back home alone. Rogue was sleeping soundly right next to him and Sting really needed to rack his memory. He hadn’t been drinking though. He had to figure out if anything happened between them that probably shouldn’t have. Either way, Rogue needed to leave and now.

 

Bits and pieces of yesterday were coming back all at once. To lay down the day: Rogue had texted Sting asking if they could speak. Of course, Sting, being the person he is, texts back with a strong “Sure” and they meet at some cafe on the corner by Sabertooth.

 

From there, they don’t really talk about anything. Sting has to be the first to ask why he called in the first place, to which Rogue followed up with something along the lines of, “Your new assistant”. If Rogue had a problem with Natsu, it showed all over his face when they were talking. To anyone else, he’d look blank and bored but Sting knew better. He was jealous, and it was almost _hilarious_.

 

“I know it’s been three years, but don’t you think it looks a little funny that he too is living with you?” Rogue had said.

 

Sting shrugged his shoulders, nibbling at but not really eating the bagel he’d ordered. “Why does it bother you?”

 

“Because you have an image to uphold still,” Rogue stated. “If anyone finds out about him or you or even the situation-”

 

“It’s not what you think it is,” Sting stated firmly. “So all of that? Cut it out.”

 

“Then what _is_  it, Sting?” Rogue was giving him the most heated stare; filled with curiosity, anger, and something else. Ah, maybe it was the jealousy?

 

“...Laxus and Freed have a son that they adopted a while back,” Sting leaned back in the chair, adjusting the sunglasses so they rested on top of his hair. “I’ve known him for a long time before I met you. But something happened and so Natsu has amnesia and doesn’t remember that. He wanted a job, so Freed and Laxus asked me if I could do something and since my assistant position was empty I opted to put him there.”

 

“So favorable choice?” Rogue scoffed. “Typical.”

 

“I interviewed seven other people before him, you know I don’t pick favorites” Sting scoffed right back. “Or maybe that’s something you’ve forgotten too?”

 

Rogue looked hurt momentarily, hastily picking his cup back up and sipping it with a curt look. “Continue.”

 

“The kid’s a ticking time bomb, can’t keep a job and also in college” Sting rolled his eyes, as he continued to explain...or rather prove his innocence to someone that he didn’t really need to. “He also needed a place to stay-”

 

“Why not with his parents?” Rogue cut him off again.

 

“Because they’re getting married soon and he didn’t want to impose and I have free rooms and can do what I want with them,” Sting said.

 

“I don’t like your attitude.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

They sat across from one another in that cafe for a little while longer. Not really talking, but not really ignoring each other’s presence either. If Sting remembered correctly, he was the one that offered they just go for a drive. Nowhere in particular, just somewhere. Sting was well aware they were fucked beyond fixing— they were in love then but somewhere along the way it was different now. They ended up in a clearing just outside of Magnolia, a spot they frequented a lot when they were together.

 

“Sting this is ridiculous, it’s obvious we can’t stand being in the room with one another” Rogue made a face, obviously knowing where they were. “Let alone a car.”

 

“Look, while yes I am suffering from a three-year-long heartbreak and currently nursing a chronic drinking problem I have had it up to here with dodging you” Sting sighed. “I really have, I fucking _missed_ you but you know something? I don’t want to.”

 

“Sting-” Rogue started.

 

“No just listen,” Sting cut the other off in one quick motion. “You never let me talk unless it’s something you want to hear so now, you’re just going to listen to me.”

 

Rogue clammed up quickly, maybe knowing his own faults. With the silence, Sting reclined back in his car seat some and started speaking again.

 

“I loved you...with everything I ever had, Rogue” Sting always opened with his sweeter feelings, even when he was drinking. The anger, hurt, depression— it always came later. “I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together and build Sabertooth the same way.”  

 

He took a long pause, gripping the steering wheel some but never once looking at Rogue.

 

“But that...that’s gone it was gone the minute I started to realize you didn’t want to stay with me and there was nothing I could say or do to change your mind,” Sting let his hands un-grip the wheel and run through tangled blond locks. “I couldn’t be genuine, couldn’t buy your love back, and I couldn’t force you to stay with me...do you know what that _feels_ like?”

 

It was a rhetorical question, Rogue knew so.

 

“So I let you go, I let you go because this...this wasn’t working between us” Sting took another deep breath. “Nothing was working between us and by God, if I don’t love you, Rogue Cheney, I would honestly have done whatever to keep you around but I don’t _want_ to do that anymore! I don’t want to keep moping about what we should’ve been or could be, I want to move on with my life.”

 

Rogue felt something in him shatter at those words. Especially because...Natsu was right. That little pink haired menace...was absolutely right. Sting was miserable just by Rogue being here and it was odd to come to terms with that fact when the man he used to love was laying it out plain and simple. Rogue selfishly assumed if he called more and came back Sting would take him back, they’d be together again.

 

“I want to be done with everything I felt for you and if we can still be friends that’s fine... but romantically? I can’t do it anymore, Rogue” Sting stated with more finality. “I can’t, and I’m done.”

 

Rogue waited a good five minutes, just to see if Sting had any more to say. When nothing came out, he wasn’t entirely sure what to say back. They sat there in silence for a while before Rogue opened his mouth to speak again.

 

“Just one more day...to be like we used to” Rogue’s lips moved to form the request, as bitterly selfish as it was. “Can I have one more day with you like it used to be? Then we’re done.”

 

Poor Sting...poor nice, second chance giving Sting. God, being nice could really make you hate yourself huh? So he caved in. He gave Rogue the second chance he asked for and now look at them. In the same bed. With each other all over again.

 

“Rogue” Sting’s husky voice called out to him, still heavy with sleep. “Get up.”

 

“What?” Rogue muttered, sitting up and brushing the bangs stuck to his forehead back.

 

“You overstayed your welcome,” Sting said sitting up fully. “And last night shouldn’t have happened.”

 

“Do you regret it?” Rogue said, sitting up himself and leaning over to grab his clothes.

 

“Look I know, don’t...just don’t” Sting rubbed his temples, letting out a deep sigh. “Just go.”

 

Rogue’s eyes seemed to have been searching for something. Perhaps a reason to stay? Or maybe that Sting was joking about kicking him out. Sting was sitting up in bed looking miserable and hungover.

 

“But Sting-” Rogue started again.

 

**_“Go!”_ ** Sting finally raised his voice. “I told you, I’m done! You wanted your one day and look where we end up, I’m done! I’m done with you, this relationship! _I’m done_!”

 

“It was never me you loved” Rogue stated with finality.

“What the fuck are you talking about now,” Sting’s agitated voice filled the room again as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Do I have to spell it out for you? You were the love of my _life_.”

 

“And yet when we were together, your mind was always somewhere else” Rogue stated. “I can tell, looking at me you were looking for someone else or something to fill that hole in your heart.”

 

“Oh please, spare me the new lecture” Sting glanced at him, a bored look settling in his eyes. “I’ve always had a hole in my heart.”

 

“When was the accident” Rogue asked, seemingly not backing down from the argument.

 

“Why does that even matter?!” Sting groaned he was getting fed up with this game of 20 questions they were playing.

 

“When was it Sting” Rogue was trying to pry again, crossing his arms.

 

“...One year prior to when we started dating,” Sting finally admitted.

 

“Of course,” Rogue’s know-it-all nature was really starting to piss Sting off. “You get what I mean now?”

 

“Oh sure, I get it now…” Sting held his head, never once looking Rogue in the eyes. “I’m so focused on the fact I literally ruined his life that I can’t love, is that it?”

 

“I’m just saying you never properly got over it” Rogue sighed. “I’m not here to persecute you anymore, I get it— we’re done. However, you need to address this part of you _still_.”

 

“What, so I was just using you? My feelings for you weren’t real?” Sting asked.

 

“I didn’t say that-”

 

“Then  _what_ are you saying!” Sting was looking at him defeated, pathetic even. “I know better than anyone I am so unfixable it’s almost painful to live with and even if all I ever wanted was to have you here with me I can’t enjoy it because we’re not in love anymore— we’re not together anymore.”

 

Rogue sighed, gripping his shoulders softly. “We can forget this happened and move on, but you need help Sting— you can’t handle this on your own.”

 

“Right now...I just need you to go, please I just need you to go” Sting whispered. “Please.”

 

Rogue nodded, finally getting himself fully together before heading out of the room and then eventually the apartment itself. Sting sat alone in the empty bedroom, wondering just why all of his second chances seemed to go wrong.

 

It went wrong in his relationship, that car accident, everything...everything seemed to just always go _wrong_. Everything but now.

 

Natsu was in the hall when Rogue left. Having heard the entire argument and then some. They had locked eyes in the hallway and said nothing. It was completely awkward and Natsu wasn’t sure how to approach him or Sting. Thank god Lucy’s party was tonight because this house was full of tensions.

 

Taking out his phone, Natsu opened up his most recent text from Gray and decided to hide out in his room for the rest of the morning— assuming Sting never rose from his bed.

 

* * *

 

 

From: Icebox

To: Me

_**Am I picking you up for tonight** _

 

To: Icebox

From: Me

 

_**if you would uwu** _

 

From: Icebox

To: Me

 

_............._

 

From: Icebox

To: Me

 

_**did you just fucking uwu me**_  

From: Me

To: Icebox

 

_**nevermind that** **i’d** **appreciate that ride please dont leave me** _

 

From: Icebox

To: Me

 

**_fine_ _lyon_ _is also riding w/ us but it’ll be okay_ **

 

From: Me

To: Icebox

 

**_nice nice also dude something totally awkward happened_ **

  


From: Icebox

To: Me

 

**_Dramaaa_ **

  


From: Me

To: Icebox

 

**_ive been hiding out in my room but ill tell you when you pick me up_ **

 

From: Icebox

To: Me

 

**_say less i gotta go to work now tho so ill see you_ **

  


From: Me

To: Icebox

 

**_byeeeee_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Putting his phone down, Natsu sat up and rolled over in his bed. He didn’t want to get up, but he couldn’t lay around all day because of the awkwardness that permeated the air.

 

Getting up would be easier, He decided. Finally rolling out of bed to leave the room, Natsu started towards the kitchen. Sting was in there instead of in his room — slumped over the counter.

 

“Morning” Natsu called out as he entered the kitchen.

 

“Sorry if we woke you,” Sting murmured. “There’s no way you didn’t hear.”

 

“...It’s whatever, none of my business” Natsu shrugged it off.

 

“Yeah, you’re right” Sting’s sullen behavior was new as if that wasn’t the response he was expecting to get out of Natsu.

 

“Look, I know you’re feeling like shit so let’s go out” Natsu suggested, watching as Sting lifted his head slightly. “Come on! We’ll go to breakfast, just you and me!”

 

“Natsu, if you’re pitying me I really don’t…”

 

“I’m _not_! You look pathetic and I’m hungry— we’re going” Natsu cut off whatever protest was going to leave in an instant, he didn’t want to watch Sting mope all morning and he really was hungry. Perfect solution.

 

“Fine— may I at least shower, your sassiness?” Sting rolled his eyes, scoffing.

 

“Permission granted” Natsu nodded. “You may go.”

 

Sting rose from the table and disappeared into the hall in almost an instant. Soon, the sound of a running shower filled the penthouse and Natsu felt more at ease. It was way too quiet when he stepped out this morning, and he couldn’t stand it.

 

Now, of course Natsu didn’t _have_ to do this for Sting. He didn’t even have to acknowledge it, but something made him...was it pity? Was it his own feelings? He didn’t know and he didn’t want to find out. Natsu wasn’t the type to look at his own feelings after all.

 

“Shower’s free” Sting called out.

 

How long had he been sitting here pondering; Natsu wondered. He got up, moving towards the bathroom and taking his time to get together. Shouldn’t breakfast be that bad right? It’s just an hour or two out at a cafe, right?

 

“Why did I even ask…” Natsu scrubbed at his scalp. “It’s none of my business…..”

 

Which was easy enough to say, but to actually prove? Well, that’s another story. Natsu could swear up and down that this relationship between him and Sting was clearly a professional one between two adults but somewhere, he knew something was changing between them. Whether it was this relationship or not. Now, the thought didn’t scare him as much as he thought it would.

 

The commitment had never been much of Natsu’s thing. He wasn’t the kind of person to be tied down by a single thing. He liked to travel, he liked to be free...but Sting was different. Or was he?

 

“By the time you get out it’ll be lunch, you know” Sting called out in the midst of his thinking.

 

“Wha-? Oh sorry! I’m coming out now!” Natsu blinked, the water from his hair running down the sides of his face.

 

He was definitely thinking too hards about this. So he’d opt to stop it now and move on. This was just another blockage, so he’d ignore it.

 

* * *

 

 

Now here they were at the little cafe just kind of looking at one another. Natsu didn’t expect Sting to be the cheeriest— I mean come on the dude just broke up with the love of his life a _second_ time.

 

“You look like you want to ask a question” Sting commented lazily as he looked over the menu.

 

“...You really are good at that huh?” Natsu blinked.

 

“Your face does this thing where you look like you want to ask something but aren’t sure how to word it,” Sting said. “So shoot.”

 

“...What ah...accident was Rogue talking about?” Natsu finally asked.

 

Though when he thought about it, Natsu felt like he had touched something he shouldn’t have. His head hurt, yet he wanted to push through.

 

“So you heard that too?” Sting didn’t look surprised, just defeated. “Natsu, this’ll sound stupid, but do you remember when you got amnesia.”

 

“Uh...Freed and Laxus say I was about fourteen? I really don’t know man” Natsu sighed. “Is that important?”

 

“Do you remember knowing me before I gave you this job” Sting asked. Now he looked like this was a pressing matter.

 

“Did we know each other before then?” Natsu tilted his head, inquiry written all over his face now. Like it hurt to process.

 

“...Yeah we did,” Sting mumbled. “I was closer to Freed and Laxus so of course, I saw you a lot and we were...really close as friends.”

 

“Sting I don’t follow” Natsu felt like he was about to figure something out, something that had been bothering him for days. For months. For years.

 

“I’m sorry” Sting laughed bitterly. “It’s my fault you ended up like this.”

 

“Sting-”

 

“It’s my fault,” He admitted a second time. “I was driving, you were in the car, and then we crashed.”

 

“But that doesn’t make any-?” Natsu was trying to cut him off again.

 

“It does because you were there and I know what I saw— your injuries weren’t severe but you were in a comatose-like state for a while,” Sting laughed again. “Day in and day out we waited for you to wake up and when you did half of your life was just gone, like that. You didn’t remember me; you barely remembered Freed, Laxus, and Zeref.”

 

Natsu wanted to tell him it didn’t make sense. That the reason he got amnesia was from something as simple as falling out of a tree— after all, at least he recalls that his mother would always yell at him for climbing up so high when she was alive. But this? This was ridiculous. He didn’t know Sting. He never knew him.

 

Right?

 

That made sense right? They never knew one another before all this. These feelings were just...as a result of him being Freed and Laxus’ friend. He didn’t know anything.

 

“Look...just forget I said anything about it, you obviously don’t remember right? So I’m not supposed to jog your memory in any way” Sting mumbled looking back down at the menu. “Forget it.”

 

Natsu didn’t want to forget it for once. He wanted to know more about who he was before that car accident...and he wanted to know who Sting was. First impressions last forever, but Natsu knew deep down Sting wasn’t actually the asshole he first met in Sabertooth’s head office. He touched on something deep, and Sting just had to explain himself twice in one morning.

 

“Yeah let’s just...forget it” Natsu finally said. “Hey, Sting?”

 

“Yeah?” Sting replied, glancing back up at him.

 

“Don’t blame yourself for something you couldn’t stop, my mom used to tell me that” Natsu added. “If you keep doing it, you’ll never heal.”

 

“Sometimes I forget you can be wiser than you look, Natsu” Sting finally smiled.

 

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

 

Following a heart-tugging, secret-spilling breakfast. Natsu still had to get ready for his party tonight. He just wanted to bury the events of today and have some fun with his friends. For tonight, he was a college student partying until the sun came up. No work tomorrow meant he was going to drink the rest of the night away and unwind.

 

“Where are you going looking all done up?” Sting asked leaning in the doorway.

 

“Party with my friends tonight,” Natsu hummed. “Almost everyone I went to school with is coming back so we’re getting together.”

 

Natsu didn’t have to explain himself. Yet, he still did it.

 

“Don’t drink like I would” Sting scoffed.

 

“Unlike you, I can control myself and already have a designated driver on standby,” Natsu said as he continued to get dressed.

 

That was true, Levy didn’t drink that much so she along with Jet and Droy offered to drive people home. Zeref had work tomorrow so he wouldn’t be along with Mavis— Natsu had some choices to get back home. Well, _if_   he came home. Usually, it wouldn’t have been a debate if he was coming home or not, but right now he was confused.

 

Why wouldn’t Freed and Laxus tell him about that? Or even Zeref…? It’s not like he wasn’t used to his brother keeping secrets, but Natsu would like to believe something serious like this would come up. Especially because he works for the guy! Either way, he would address this matter with his family later.

 

“Smart kid,” Sting waved his hand as he turned to leave the room.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask when I’m coming home?” Natsu teased as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

 

“You’re twenty-two, I’m not your dad” Sting teased back. “You got a key, don’t lose it— people would kill to get into my penthouse.”

 

“I don’t know why you let them in so easily,” Natsu said playfully cutting his eyes.

 

“Okay see; contrary to popular belief I hate having too many people I don’t know in my personal space” Sting pointed out. “That’s why that room was vacant and why you’re the only other person I allowed to move in.”

 

Natsu wanted to ask if it was because he knew all about him. However, that would just ruin the atmosphere just like at breakfast. When he finished getting situated and dressed, his phone vibrated indicating Gray was outside.

 

“Alright I’ll come back whenever, or at all— don’t know yet” Natsu headed to the door with a final wave and was soon on the elevator down.

 

When he came outside, Gray was parked on the curb outside the entrance. Lyon was in the front seat and a girl Natsu had never really seen before was in the back. He got in on the other side and realized, this had been the girl he was trying to meet.

 

Juvia Lockser.

 

“Lyon you know Natsu, Juvia that’s my best friend Natsu and Natsu this is Juvia” Gray introduced the minute everyone was settled.

 

“Nice to meet you” Juvia smiled holding out her hand.

 

“You _too!”_ Natsu shook it with a wide grin.

 

“I haven’t seen you in so long I was afraid you followed your dream and took off to some unknown country” Lyon teased him from the front seat.

 

“Almost did, but unfortunately if I want a job I have to go to college” Natsu drawled.

 

“Do you also go to Fairy Tail?” Juvia questioned. “I just uhm...transferred there.”

 

“Oh really? I hope everything’s not too hard for you cos I know when I got here I didn’t know _anything_!” Natsu scoffed, watching her light up and laugh. She was a sweet girl.

 

“Anyways, Lucy wouldn’t send me the address until you got here so now I finally know where I’m going” Gray was putting his phone up in the holder on the dash with the GPS system opened. “Who’s ready to party?”

 

“I am of course always ready to party” Natsu saluted.

 

“You are never not ready,” Lyon commented.

 

“Well it is a weekend, so unwinding must feel good for a change” Juvia nodded.

 

Natsu nodded in response and soon they were off. When Lucy first came, they thought she was just like them. She was eccentric and loud but most importantly she fit in well with the rest. Natsu appreciated her company ever since they were in their last few years of high school together. Finding out she was rich however was its own adventure. Even now, Natsu could still remember when Lucy took them to the large mansion-like estate for their senior year graduation party— let’s just say he was in awe.

 

The mansion was lit up from top to bottom, at least from the view at the bottom of the hill. When they parked and got situated, the inside was just as lit up. People Natsu knew were everywhere and at this moment he had never felt more at ease. This was his home and these people he considered part of his family.

 

“Oh look who decided to show up! What’s up college boy!” Gajeel called out, walking up and patting him on the back. “What’s up!”

 

“I thought you were still in your study abroad?” Natsu asked, laughing. “Haven’t seen you in a minute.”

 

“Same to you, I see you still don’t take that scarf off” Gajeel scoffed. “So where’s Fullbuster?

 

“Somewhere around, probably went to find Max,” Natsu said with a light shrug still grinning. “He was my ride here.”

 

“Figures, you two are still always together.”

 

Every time Natsu heard that he couldn’t help but wonder if everyone still saw them like that. I mean, of course, they dated for a while and yeah they were best friends but that was the past. He’s moved on— wait, to who exactly?

“Yeah, you know us!” Natsu laughed, jumping as arms came around his neck. “Ack-!”

 

“Natsu!! You didn’t even say hi to me! How absolutely horrible of you!” Lucy said, squealing softly. “You’re here!! I’m glad you weren’t too busy for me.”

 

“Never for you, Lu” He winked. “Nice party!”

 

“I, of course, do nothing but the best for all of my greatest friends!” She cheered watching as Gajeel mingled over to where Juvia and Lyon were talking. “Didya’ know they went to the same school?”

 

“Like high school?” Natsu asked as he accepted the other cup from her hand, drinking it.

 

“Yeah! I recently found that out!” She snorted. “And like everyone here has seen our photoshoot photos!”

 

“Wha- really!? Do they know it’s us!?” Natsu nearly spat out the alcohol in his mouth.

 

“Nope!” Lucy winked, putting a finger to her lips in a ‘shush’ gesture. “It’s like we’re secret celebrities!”

 

“You really are enjoying this moment of fame aren’t you?” Natsu sighed, smiling at her endearingly.

 

“Yeah,” Her eyes got softer as she hugged onto his arm. “Thank you for the opportunity, like seriously you’re making my dreams come true.”

 

“You were actually the first person I thought of for the job, though I know you wanted to go into the design branch…” Natsu trailed off.

 

“Nonsense! This works _just_ as good! I’m closest to one of the top designers in the world!” Lucy gushed. “And I’m going to be on TV, the news, in a _magazine_! This is the best!”

 

Natsu laughed and nodded in agreement. That was true, Lucy was a lot closer to her ideal job than he actually thought about. This must mean the world to her. Although he didn’t want to think about him tonight, Sting always had a way of popping back up once someone knows him.

 

Now it wasn’t like he was trying to forget the guy! He just...needed some space right now to think about their relationship.

 

Wait, relationship? He was surely getting ahead of himself.

 

Natsu shook it off, vowing to enjoy the rest of the party and grabbing another drink when the first cup was finished. There was nothing going on for right now, they were boss and secretary— well intern was more appropriate. However, it didn’t matter. These feelings had to go and they had to go immediately. Liking Sting was not on the agenda for this job nor Natsu’s life. Sting wouldn’t want to date anyone like him, especially after what he’s gone through right?

 

Wait...how did he get to the idea of dating? God, he was getting too deep with this much alcohol. He had to find Gray.

 

Stumbling around the house, Natsu looked up and down for him wondering just where that stupid stripper had gone off too. He found Gray outside, sitting near the balcony chatting with a few other people.

 

“Gray! I was looking everywhere for you!” Natsu said, whining all the while. “C’mere…”

 

“You’re looking good!” Max cackled. “How much have you drank tonight, dude!”

 

“I don’t even know man, I’m done I reached my limit” Natsu replied hanging onto Gray’s extended arm.

 

“At least you still know when to stop,” Cana mused. “Alright Gray, take care of him like you always do.”

 

“You’re such a pain,” Gray joked as they went to a more secluded part of the balcony. “You never drink so much, what’s up.”

 

“I think I like Sting,” Natsu choked out softly. “But earlier...this morning he like...told me something.”

 

“...What’d he tell you, I swear-” Gray started getting up.

 

“No! No! About when I lost my memories” Natsu said, waving his hands to settle the other down. “He was there.”

 

“How was he there, you didn’t even know him back then,” Gray asked, huffing as he sat back down and crossed his arms.

 

“Apparently we grew up together to some degree…or something like that,” Natsu took another drink from the cup before continuing. “I didn’t really ask the details or my parents yet but he’s...but...I believe him.”

 

“Natsu I’ve known you since we were kids, I’m sure I’d have recognized someone like that around you” Gray pointed out.

 

“I know that but this is different...Gray, I know him and...he said he was responsible for the accident…” Natsu admitted. “He told me that.”

 

Gray sat quietly beside him, slowly sliding his hand over to take hold of Natsu’s and squeezing it.

 

“...You expect me to be okay with you falling for the guy responsible for erasing ten years of your life?” Gray finally asked. “I don’t even know if I could stand to work with him after knowing that.”

 

“I don’t think it was his fault,” Natsu said looking up at the open sky. “I know it’s asking a lot or even getting ahead of myself...but Gray you don’t see him like I do.”

 

“Well, of course, I don’t live with you” Gray scoffed.

 

“I was fourteen when it happened, he’s twenty-six now and he’s been mulling over this thinking he destroyed my life for twelve years; you don’t think that’s lonely?” Natsu turned to him.

 

“...It might be” Gray finally admitted.

 

“So I trust him...and I’m not asking you to as well, but I need you to back me up when I say that I need to know what happened at that time and that I trust it wasn’t all his fault like he thinks,” Natsu stated seriously.

 

“Alright, alright you got me” Gray let out a deep sigh, slumping on the bench. “Well you got that out, so what about liking him.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it” Natsu looked away abruptly as he said it, his cheeks tinting with embarrassment and alcohol.

 

“Nah you got this far, riled me up, and told me some shit like that so spill” Gray threw his arm around Natsu’s shoulders, finally grinning to offset the serious atmosphere. “Tell me about it, what drew you in?”

 

“Oh my god! Nothing! I hate him shut up!” Natsu covered his face, blushing even harder.

 

“Was it his face?” Gray was teasing him relentlessly now.

 

“No! Fuck off!” Natsu got up abruptly, heading back inside to the party.

 

“Have you seen him naked?” Gray asked hot on his trail.

 

“I’m not listening!”

 

“Come on, tell me!”

 

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Bad? Tell me please!


End file.
